A Dare You Can't Refuse!
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Hermione is dared by Ginny and her dare is to get Draco Malfoy to fall in love with her. Is she a good enough to conquer the pureblood prat, or will she fail horribly?
1. Invite

This is my first Draco and Hermione fanfic. Hermione is the main character, but I will tell you what Draco is thinking every now and then.  
  
Summary: Hermione is dared by Ginny and her dare is to get Draco Malfoy to fall in love with her. Is she a good enough to conquer the pureblood prat, or will she fail horribly?   
  
R&R!   
  
Dear Ginny,   
  
Hey, I was wondering if you would like to send the night at my house tomorrow. You don't have to but I think it would be fun. Well say "hi" to everyone for me and send your reply back with my owl!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. I'm the Head Girl!  
  
  
  
Hermione sealed her letter, and tied it around her owl's leg and told the owl to deliver it to Ginny. The owl set off out of the window. Hermione sat down on her bed and started to read the new books she had gotten for school a couple days ago. Hermione attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had to go to Diagon Alley to get all her school stuff. Hermione had met up with her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny to buy her school stuff. Hermione started being friends with Harry and Ron in first year, she remembered the day perfectly when they saved her from that troll.   
  
Hermione shuddered remembering that day. Ginny started being her friend in 5th year and has been since. Hermione was now going into 7th year. She was the head girl. Hermione being the smartest witch at Hogwarts in a century, had read all her books already so she started reading Hogwarts: A History again for like the 100th time.   
  
Hermione liked having Ginny as a friend because then she could talk to her about boys and other things that she couldn't talk about to Harry or Ron. Hermione hoped Ginny would come spend the night at her house. She had got bored a lot lately. Hermione decided she better get to bed. She got into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
When Hermione woke up the next day she saw her owl was back already from the journey to the Burrow. She hopped up out of bed and ran over to the owl. She untied the letter , and set the letter down. She thanked her owl, Jems, and gave her some food. She went back over to the letter and opened it up.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I would love to come and spend the night at your house. I will come today at noon, so we can spend as much time together as possible. Congrats on being Head Girl. I wonder who the Head Boy is…everyone says "hi" here. Well I have to pack some clothes so I can stay. So I better go.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
Hermione was so excited. Ginny was coming. Hermione looked at the clock. It was already 10:30. She better get dressed and take a shower. She grabbed some clothes. After she took a shower, she put her hair up in a bun and cleaned up her room. She looked at the clock and it was noon, Ginny would be here any second now.   
  
Hermione heard the doorbell ring right after she said that. Hermione raced to the door and flung it open. There was Ginny standing on the doorstep with her bag on her shoulder. Hermione hugged her. Ginny was like her little sister. Then she told Ginny to follow her to her room so she could put her stuff in it.  
  
As soon as Ginny put her stuff down she started talking to Hermione. Hermione laughed to herself. Ginny was such a jabber jaws. After awhile Ginny ran out of things to say. "Gosh Mione you haven't said very much," Ginny said. "Yeah I don't have very many things going on right now, so not much to say, do you want something to eat," Hermione replied.   
  
"Sure," Ginny replied. Hermione went out of the room and asked her mom to start lunch for the girls. Then she went back in the room and saw Ginny sitting on the bed. "Mione what did you do to your hair," Ginny asked. "Oh, well nothing actually, it started to straighten out at the end of 6th year and now its completely straight except for some waves here and there," Hermione replied. "It looks good, and you've gotten taller as well, your very pretty Mione, just wait till you go back to school," Ginny said while giggling.   
  
"Thanks Ginny, but I'm pretty sure this year will be the same as last year," Hermione replied. "I don't think so," Ginny replied. Hermione wondered what Harry and Ron looked like. Ginny looked different as well, I mean she was 16 now. And Harry, Ron, and her were 17! Time sure flies. "Hey…Mione you want to Truth or Dare," Ginny asked.  
  
"Ummm, sure Gin," Hermione replied. "Ok, I go first, truth or dare," Ginny asked. "Truth," Hermione replied. "Ok, do you like Harry or Ron as more than a friend," Ginny asked. Hermione thought, then she replied, "No, ok Ginny truth or dare?" "I'll pick truth too," Ginny replied. "What is the farthest you've gone with a guy," Hermione asked. "Well….. I snogged lots of guys," Ginny replied, "truth or dare Mione?" "Ok, I'm going to regret this but Dare," Hermione replied. "Let me think it has to be something really hard, and something that you won't want to do but you got too, oh no that is to easy, oh I've got a perfect dare for you Mione and you can't refuse to do it," Ginny replied, "You have to get Draco Malfoy to fall head over heels in love with you!" 


	2. It Starts!

Thanks to all my reviewers:   
  
Japanese Anime Freak  
  
comet101   
  
miarae  
  
PTS.OF.ATHRTY  
  
Go_my_cat!   
  
monkisurf  
  
Darkwolf90   
  
"What," Hermione replied. "You heard me, you have to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you," Ginny replied back slowly. "Hahahaha, your joking right," Hermione asked shocked. "Umm, no I am not joking Mione," Ginny replied back. "That is my dare, that is impossible Gin, how am I suppose to make a guy that hates my guts love me," Hermione asked confused.  
  
Ginny replied back, "Well, I can't tell you because it's your dare and you need to do it by yourself, I mean come on Mione, you're the smartest witch in a century, and look at yourself now, you have long pretty, wavy brown hair, nice curvy body, you are the perfect height, not to short, not to tall, and your smart, funny, nice, and any guy would kill to have you as their girlfriend!" "Yeah right Gin, like that would happen, all guys will ever see me as is that ugly bookworm I was before," Hermione replied. "Mione with the right clothes, a little make-up, the perfect hairstyle, and the right attitude you would be perfect, which means you are almost perfect right now as I speak," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok Ginny then if your so sure, then I'll come to the Burrow with you tomorrow if it is ok with your mom and pack everything for Hogwarts and stay there so you can do my make-up and clothes, and hair and we'll see how boys react," Hermione said. "Sounds like a plan to me Mione," said Ginny with a smirk. "Ok, I'll write to your mom Ginny!"  
  
  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I was wondering if I could come back to the Burrow with Ginny and stay until it's time to go to Hogwarts, because there is only a couple days left. If it wouldn't be so much trouble on your and Mr. Weasley's part.   
  
Hermione  
  
"Ok, read this Gin." "It looks good Hermione." Hermione got up and took the letter over to her owl and tied it to her leg. "Take this to Mrs. Weasley Jems." Her owl Jems hooted, and took flight. "Jems should have her answer in a couple hours to a day." "Ok Mione, you want to pack your stuff, because I'm pretty sure my mum will let you stay." "Oh and just to let you know Harry is coming tomorrow too, so if you come all 4 of us can hang together.  
  
"Sounds cool to me Ginny," Hermione replied. The girls started packing all of Hermione's stuff and after they had packed her clothes, make-up, school stuff, and everything she would need, they put a movie in the VCR and watched that. After an hour or so of the movie, Jems came back with Mrs. Weasley's reply.  
  
Hermione Dear,  
  
Of course you can stay, you are always welcome at the Burrow. Harry will be arriving as well tomorrow, so all you kids can hang out together. You two girls can come back to the Burrow around 10:00 AM. Make sure you bring everything for school and your stay here. Can't wait to see you dear! Well I better go clean house before you and Harry come.  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Ok Ginny, we better get some sleep so I don't look dreadful tomorrow." "Ok, Mione." With that the girls fell asleep. Hermione woke up the next day at 8:00 A.M. She woke Ginny up and took a quick shower, and then Ginny took one. Hermione brushed out her hair while Ginny was in the shower. Ginny came out and she was wearing some black capris, and a white spaghetti strap tank top, which looked good with Ginny's flaming hair. "Ok Ginny what should I wear," Hermione asked. Ginny looked through all of Hermione's clothes and decided on a baby blue tube top and some khaki capris with black platform thongs. "Oh wow Mione you got your belly button pierced?" "Yeah I did it a couple weeks ago Gin."  
  
"There, nothing drastic for my family, but when it's time for school, your going to look so stunning guys will be stuttering and running in to things because they are stunned by your beauty," Ginny said while giggling. "Ok whatever you say," Hermione said. "Come here Mione I need to do your make-up and hair," Ginny replied. Ginny put Hermione's hair in a messy bun and put a little clear lip gloss on her lips, some light blue eye shadow on her eyes, some eyeliner on, and a little blush with sparkles in it on her cheeks lightly. "There you look natural yet stunning," Ginny said with a big smile.  
  
It was 9:45 so they got their stuff and went to the Burrow. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley gave both of them a big hug and ushered them in. "Hermione dear you look lovely," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Now Hermione you will be sleeping with Ginny in her room, so if you want to take you stuff upstairs to her room, and Harry is upstairs in Ron's room right now." "Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied back.  
  
"Come on Mione we can put our stuff away and see my brother's and Harry's reaction to your look," Ginny replied, "because last time they saw you, you had bushy hair and you wore baggier clothes so they couldn't see your figure!" The girls hurried up to Ginny's room and set their stuff down and ran upstairs to Ron's room.  
  
"Boys Mione is here," Ginny replied. They heard people running towards the door and saw both guys appear at the doorway. Ginny moved aside so they could see Mione. "Wow, Mione you look fantastic," Ron replied. "Yeah, your gorgeous," Harry said. Both boys came out of Ron's room and picked her up and swung her around while they hugged her. Ron had grown even taller and he had a more handsome face now, he didn't look so gangly anymore. Harry looked HOT, he had gotten contacts so his eyes looked gorgeous, he had grown taller too, but not as tall as Ron, his hair was more spiky and unruly than before but it looked really good, and Quidditch had done his body good.  
  
"Mione, your hair, and your body, and everything, it's like you're a whole new person," Harry replied. Hermione gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and went into Ron's room and sat down. Harry couldn't help thinking how hot she was, her body was nice and curvy, her hair wasn't bushy anymore, but was in a messy bun and it was in nice soft ringlets, she had on clothes that showed her perfect body but wasn't to revealing, how her make-up added to her perfect face, and she even had a belly button ring in! He knew she was his best friend but wow, he couldn't help it.  
  
Mione would probably have guys all over her at school this year, Harry thought.  
  
He kind of wished that he wasn't such good friends with Mione because then they could go out and if it didn't work, she wouldn't hate him. But he couldn't do that because Mione was his best friend. Mione was sitting down on the bed when Harry came over and sat down next to her. Ron ran and jumped on the bed and laid down. Ginny came over and sat down. "Well Mione you look great," Ron said. "Thanks Ron, you and Harry look good too," she replied back.   
  
Hermione couldn't help but think about how HOT Harry was, and how handsome Ron was. They would probably have tons of girlfriends at school and she would be alone without a boyfriend or her friends because they were so busy with their girlfriends. She couldn't believe Ginny wanted her to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with her, that is impossible. He hates her, not to mention she hates him. Well she would have to try her hardest, maybe with Ginny doing her make-up and clothes the first day would help some. She would wait for awhile until she got her robes on, so when she saw Draco, he could see her.  
  
Hermione was always really smart and cunning, and up for a challenge so she was going to give it her all. Oh I hope I don't have to kiss him or anything because that would be disgusting. Well she would think about this later. She had to get back to her friends. "So are either of you the Head Boy," Hermione asked. "Nope," they both replied. "I wonder who is," Ginny said. "I'm going to have to share a common room, bathroom, and other stuff with the Head Boy, I hope it is someone decent, because if it is someone I hate I'm going to kill him, or myself," Hermione replied. "If he tries anything funny, you just tell me or Harry," Ron said. "Thanks guys," Hermione said and gave them both a hug.   
  
They both stiffened up a bit when she hugged them. Hermione didn't notice though. Ginny noticed and was about to start giggling, but held it in. She would tell Mione later. They 4 friends talked for awhile longer, then went down to eat. Mrs. Weasley made a big supper for them all to eat, and took it outside. Hermione helped her since she was of age. After seeing Hermione starting to help the boys chipped in too. Ginny helped set the plates out by hand since she was only 16.  
  
Soon everything was ready and everyone pigged out. Harry and Ron got their brooms out and started flying around. They called the girls over, and Ginny went over but Hermione stayed and helped Mrs. Weasley out. "No go ahead dear, go have fun, your our guest," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ok if you say so Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied. Hermione grabbed her broom and flew off, but wasn't doing so well because she had never really flew on it before, she just got it at Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago. Harry saw her struggling, and flew over to her and gave her some pointers on her posture and flying skills.   
  
Hermione still wasn't getting it, so Harry got off his broom, and swung his legs over onto Hermione's. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach from having a guy so close to her. Harry put his arms around Hermione's and positioned her hands in the right spot. Harry could feel his heart racing. He held onto her hands so he wouldn't fall and told her to kick off. She kicked off and started flying, if she messed up Harry would show her the right way. After awhile she was a pro at flying, so Harry told her to land the broom, and she did.   
  
"Ok, let's pick teams, boys are captains," Ron said. Harry picked Hermione and Ron picked Ginny. "Ok pick your positions and those two trees are the goal posts, and I have a snitch and quaffle, I don't have bludgers and clubs though. Harry told Hermione some strategies, and Harry was going to be the seeker and keeper, and Hermione is a chaser. Ginny was keeper and seeker, while Ron was the chaser. Ron got out the Snitch and threw up the Quaffle everyone set off, Hermione got the Quaffle first, she started racing down towards the tree with Ron right behind her. Ginny was guarding it, but Hermione faked her throw and Ginny went after it, then Hermione threw the ball in.  
  
Harry started cheering. Ron had the quaffle and started off towards Harry but Hermione intercepted the quaffle and raced of towards the goal. She scored again. Hermione did a little loop in the air, and Ron sped off with the quaffle, he made it to the goal post and tried to score, but Harry blocked it and sent it to Hermione, and Hermione sped off again and scored once more. Ron got the quaffle and finally scored, then Hermione scored 3 more times. It was getting dark when suddenly Harry saw the Snitch, he sped off towards it and had Ginny right behind him, he reached up and caught it. He flew down where Hermione met him and hugged him. He lifted her up and she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Well done Harry, we won!"  
  
Hermione went off and kissed Ron and said, "Good try Ron, but your no match for Harry and I," Hermione said with a laugh. Hermione started going inside, when Harry ran up to her and stopped her, "Hey Mione I was wondering if you would like a spot on the Quidditch team, because one of our chasers was in 7th year last year so there is a spot open," Harry said. Harry was the captain of the team. "Welllll…..sure Harry it sounds like fun," Hermione replied. "Great, well night Mione," Harry said and kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs.  
  
Hermione was kind of happy about being on the Quidditch team, because Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all on it. She loved flying now after Harry taught her how to. She could met some new people and have some competitiveness now. Hermione hurried upstairs and ran into Ginny's room and told her all about Harry and stuff. Ginny told Mione what she thought. "Well I think my brother and Harry…..like you," Ginny said. "WHAT," Hermione said. "Umm, nothing, congratulations on the team, we're both chasers," Ginny said. "Yeah it will be cool, well night Gin," Hermione said. "Night Mione," Ginny said. Hermione changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. Hermione fell asleep dreaming about Ginny, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, and Quidditch.  
  
I want 5 reviews at least pretty please! I will write more as soon as possible! Thanks to all that reviewed. This story is going to have lots of sex and shit probably, but it might not be in for a little bit. PLEASE review. 


	3. WoW

Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Vicious Fishish: Thank you very much for your review.  
  
Alyssa-farrell: Thanks  
  
x00xBaDrEpUtAtIoNx00x: Thank you  
  
monkisurf: Thanks for the review  
  
infected by choice: Thank you for reviewing my story  
  
DemonicallyDeliciousWithin: Thank you, too bad about your story.  
  
Anonmynous: thanks for you review  
  
chellibeani- thanks, Ginny might go out with someone, but Ginny will not be the main character of this story.  
  
Griffen- no she didn't know how to fly, but Harry taught her, and she likes it. Anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
Go-my-cat: Thanks for the review; I had to make Harry hot, because I always thought he was, especially in the movies!  
  
miarae: thanks for the review  
  
The next few days at the Burrow went by fast, and before the four kids knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. "Now Hermione and Ginny, you better pack your stuff now before supper, so it's ready for tomorrow morning, oh and you two boys better pack too," Mrs. Weasley said. The kids ran upstairs and started packing all their books, robes, wands, parchment, cauldrons, quills, and ink. The girls finished packing and went up to Ron's room where the boys were packing their stuff. Ginny barged in without knocking, so Hermione walked in. Hermione could tell it was a bad idea, because Harry was packing his boxers just then. He looked up and saw the girls and put them away quickly. He was turning bright red. Hermione started to turn red too.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Harry," Ginny said, "Nice boxers though." She giggled. Harry turned brighter red, so did Hermione. Ron started laughing too. Harry looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. Hermione had to admit though that his boxers were really cool. They were midnight blue with silver lightning bolts and the other one she saw too was black with electric blue and white flames. Hermione sat down on the bed while boys finish packing. Then as soon as the boys finished packing they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them down for dinner. The boys ran out of the room while the girls walked downstairs. By the time the girls got downstairs, the boys had already filled their plates and were eating.  
  
The girls sat down and ate, and then they had to take showers and go to bed. Hermione woke up at 6:30 and woke Ginny up. Then Hermione went a brushed her hair. Ginny had picked out her outfit the night before but she wasn't too sure about wearing it. Ginny had picked out a bright pink tube top that was really tight and small, a black mini skirt that was like 7 inches above her knee, so it was really, really short, and black platform thongs with a butterfly toe ring on. Hermione painted her fingernails & toenails bright pink to match her tube top. Then Ginny had picked a bright pink belly ring with a black star on it. After Hermione and Ginny dressed, Ginny did Hermione's hair and make-up. Ginny curled Hermione's hair into ringlets and threw it up into a messy bun, and left a few pieces to frame her face. Then she put on some clear lip-gloss, bright pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and blush.  
  
"There you go Hermione, you look beautiful, as soon as Draco sees you he'll be all over you," Ginny said. Hermione cringed at thinking about Draco all over her! Ewwww! Hermione went over to the mirror and saw her reflection. She actually looked pretty good. Her tube top covered enough skin and showed her cleavage. Her skirt showed off her great legs, and her belly button ring looked really cool. Her nails and toenails were painted to match so they looked good, and her make-up and hair was really cool. Ginny did her own make-up and hair and then Hermione took out her wand and downsized Ginny's and her trunk, since Ginny couldn't use magic out of school. Then she handed Ginny her trunk, and put her own in her hand.  
  
The girls walked out of Ginny's room and went downstairs. The boys came down a few minutes ago and when they came down they dropped their wands which causing their trunks to fall because they were levitating them. "Bloody hell Mione you look HOT," Ron said. Hermione blushed so red she wanted to die. Harry had his mouth open and realized it after a few minutes and closed it. "Wow Mione you look hot, umm I mean fabulous," Harry said. Hermione blushed even redder. "Umm, thanks guys," Hermione said.   
  
Ginny started giggling and couldn't stop for a while. Then Mrs. Weasley called the kids to breakfast and made sure they ate lots of food. It was 9:30 by the time they had finished and it was time for the kids to go. They had to drive there since Ginny couldn't apparate yet. They drove to King's Cross and they got carts for their things. They got through Platform 9 ¾ and put their stuff on the train and came back out to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley. The whistle that said the train was about to take off hooted and the kids ran onto the train right before it left. They went to the window and waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, then Mrs. Weasley apparated home.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stayed at the window to look at the scenery but Harry and Ron went and sat down. Harry couldn't help but look over at Hermione. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. She looked HOT, she looked wonderful, she wasn't too skinny, and she had nice curves, perfect features. He had always liked her a bit, but now she was less self-conscience. And the clothes she wore, WOW!  
  
Just then some kid came in and told Hermione she was wanted by Professor McGonagall. "Well I better go, bye guys," Hermione said. She hugged them all and then left with the kid. The kid led her to a room and she heard Professor McGonagall talking to someone. It was probably the Head Boy. Hermione opened the door and saw McGonagall and the back of a boy. He had platinum blond hair that was kind of long, but not too long. Professor McGonagall saw her and opened her mouth to say something, but then she saw what Hermione was wearing. That was not like Hermione, the Hermione she knew was conservative, and shy. This girl seemed the exact opposite. But she knew it was Hermione.  
  
"Well, here is the Head Girl so we can talk about everything you two will need to do," McGonagall said. The boy turned around and his mouth dropped as he looked at what was standing in front of him, he looked her up and down, and decided she was the hottest girl at school and he wondered who she was. Hermione looked at the Head Boy and saw it was Draco Malfoy! She looked him up and down and saw he had lots of muscles instead of just skinny arms and he had a 6 pack. His hair wasn't full of gel and it fell around his face, which was very handsome. Wait she just said he was handsome, ewww! Draco saw the girl was looking at him, she was interested that was good, because he liked how she looked, he wondered who she was.   
  
"Well since you both know each other let us get started," McGonagall said, "Here is what you two will have to do as Heads, you will have go through the halls to watch out for wandering students, you can do it together or I suppose seeing how you two get along usually, you might want to do it separately. You have your own common room to share and rooms of your own, but there is only one bathroom. You can go to Hogsmeade whenever you please. You have to tell all the prefects their duties and the passwords of their houses, you have to behave and not get into trouble because you are Heads and need to be setting an example. You have the right to take away points and give out detentions, and you have a right to go to the library when ever you want and can use the Restricted Section whenever you please, since you are both responsible," McGonagall said while looking at Draco.  
  
"I think that covers everything, if either of you two have questions come to Dumbledore or me. Well I better get going. Both of you need to go to the 1st compartment which is the Head Compartment and put you stuff there, then go to the 3rd compartment and tell the Prefects their passwords which are on this list right here," McGonagall said while handing the list to Hermione. McGonagall left and just Hermione and Draco were left in the room. "Well….Malfoy I guess we should go drop our stuff off and go to the Prefect Compartment." Draco was confused because she knew his name and McGonagall said they knew each other and they didn't get along, how could Draco not get along with such a hot girl? And how come he hasn't already dated her or saw her around? Draco followed her out of the room and stood back so he could see what she looked like from behind. She looked good from the front and the back.   
  
Hermione opened the door and felt eyes on her back. She decided to have some fun, "Like what you see Malfoy?" "As a matter of fact I do," Malfoy replied with a smirk. Ewwww, Hermione thought, he doesn't know who I am and he just flirted with me and told me I was hot! "Know who I am Malfoy," Hermione asked with a huge smile. "No, but I would like to know," Draco said with a smirk, "because I was thinking maybe we should go out sometime to Hogsmeade." "I don't know, are you sureeeeee you want to go out with me," Hermione asked. "Uh huh, so who are you anyway," Draco asked. "What time, and when are we going to go on this date," Hermione asked. "How does Friday night at 7 sound to you," Draco asked. "Sounds wonderful Malfoy," Hermione said. "Call me Draco," Draco replied. "Ok Draco, well I guess I'd better tell you my name, well it's Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "WHAT," Draco said. Draco was about to kill himself; yuck he just asked out Mudblood, yuck, stupid Granger, why did she have to get hot and him not recognize her?" So Draco, can't wait till Friday at 7, I'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said and walked past him with a smile. Draco had nothing to say, because if he did he would be a bigger idiot than he already felt. So he set his stuff down and followed Hermione out the door.   
  
He opened the door and saw Hermione was already in there, he walked in and closed the door. All the guy prefects were over by Hermione flirting with her, it was sickening. Draco made himself heard, which caused the girls to flock over to him. Some of them were ugly, but there were some ok ones. There was this really pretty one, so he decided to flirt with her. "What year are you in and what's your name," Draco asked. "Well, my name is Nicole and I'm in year 6," The girl replied. "Well Nicole how about we go out some time," Draco asked with a devilish grin. "Sounds great Draco," she replied. Hermione saw both of them flirting together and decided to call attention to them all because seeing Draco flirt with someone caused her to feel sick every time.  
  
"Ok prefects, Professor McGonagall has instructed us to tell you all the passwords so you can guide the first years to their common rooms, and to tell you all your privileges and duties," Hermione said. "The Ravenclaw password is "silvery lights," Hufflepuff's password is "fluff puff," Gryffindor's password is "mandrake," and the Slytherin's password is "dark and deceitful." "You privileges are to take away points and hand out detentions if necessary, you can use the library until 11 p.m., you get to use the prefect bathroom, the password to that is "owl feathers," and your duties are to roam the halls when you have free time before curfew, you are not to be out during curfew, you are to set and example for younger students, no misbehaving, and you are to make sure no one is causing trouble, if they are you come to me, Malfoy, Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore, is that clear?"  
  
All the Prefects shook their heads "yes". "Ok you can either stay in here or roam halls to see if people are behaving, if you need anything you come get me or Malfoy in the Head Compartment which is the 1st compartment," Hermione said. Then she left the room, and Draco looked at the boys. They all looked disappointed that Hermione had left. Draco said good-bye to Nicole and went to the Head Compartment. Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking into her trunk. She grabbed her cloak and stood up and fixed her outfit and put on her cloak but left it open then she got out her Head badge and pinned it on. Draco went over to his trunk and got out his cloak and his badge and put his cloak on but when he tried to put his pin on he stabbed his finger, "Bloody hell," Draco said.   
  
Hermione heard him, and turned around. She saw he was holding his finger and he looked like a little kid, so innocent, so helpless. "Here Malfoy let me help you," Hermione said. She walked over to him and looked at his finger, it was bleeding, so she muttered a spell and it healed. Then she stood up next to him and reached up and put his badge on. Draco was about to stop her from putting it on but when she came near him, he felt something in his stomach, like butterflies. But surely he would not get butterflies over Granger. When Hermione was so close to him pinning his badge onto his chest, she felt something flutter around in her stomach, she had never felt this before, it felt like butterflies, but she couldn't get them over Malfoy.  
  
Hermione pinned it on then went back over to her seat and sat down. "Thanks Granger," Draco said. He started buttoning up his cloak and he sat down too. They just sat there for a bit not doing anything. "I see that all the Prefects were all over you when I came in," Draco said. "Yeah I see they flocked over to you too," Hermione replied. "Yeah I asked the cutest one out," Draco said. Hermione muttered pathetic so Draco could hear her but barely. "Oh so you didn't ask any out or say yes to them asking you out," Draco asked. "No I didn't say yes to them, and no I didn't ask them out," Hermione said. Draco was really surprised, he thought she would be easy like all the other girls that were hot, but she seemed to have the same personality that she did before, except less self-conscience, and less of a book worm.  
  
Draco was trying to decide if he was still going to go on the date with her, or if he would say screw it. He didn't even now if she thought the date was serious or fake. He was so confused around her now. She was so hot, but she was a Mudblood and she was Granger, they had been enemies since 1st year. Well more in 2nd year, but since she was a friend of Potter's in 1st she was kind of an enemy. He was so confused; because he thought he liked her, but she is Granger and he isn't suppose to like her. Being a teenager is difficult. He just sat there thinking while Hermione started to write some stuff down in a notebook. She was lying down, thank god she had on the cloak otherwise he might be able to see more than the outfit already showed off.  
  
Hermione knew he was looking at her, she looked over at him, and said, "Can I help you Malfoy?" "Yeah I want to know what happened to you," Draco replied. "What do you mean what happened to me," Hermione asked. "Why you act different, why you wear different clothes, why you less self-conscience, why you aren't reading all the time, why your hair isn't all bushy and your wearing make-up," Draco said. "Well nothing really happened except my interests changed, my hair grew out and changed, Ginny told me to wear these but I had them already, everyone is always telling me I'm pretty so I guess that is why I'm less self conscience, Ginny put the make-up on me, and why do you care," Hermione said. "Well……..I don't care, I was just curious," Draco replied. If Hermione knew he cared, he would be so humiliated.   
  
Just then the train started slowing down, so Draco and Hermione stood up, and Draco and Hermione downsized their trunks and put them in the pockets on their cloaks. Hermione started buttoning up her cloak. Draco went out into the hallway ready to leave when the train fully stopped and he heard Hermione come out too. Hermione stood behind Draco and waited till the train came to a complete stop before exiting. She ran off to find the others and tell them whom the Head Boy was. She finally found Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Oh My God, guess who the Head Boy is," Hermione said. "Who," Harry, Ron, and Ginny said together. "Malfoy," Hermione replied. "What," Ginny said. "You have got to be kidding me," Harry said. "Bloody Hell," Ron said. "Yeah I know it surprised me too, I couldn't believe it, Ginny can I talk to you for a moment," Hermione said. "Sure, guys save me a seat," Ginny called to the boys. "Ginny he asked me out on a date, he didn't know who I was, and I don't know if the date is for real or if he decided not to go through with it because of who I am," Hermione said in one breath. "Hold up Mione, he asked you out on a date," Ginny asked then squealed with excitement when Hermione shook her head. "Man I wish he asked me out, even though he is a jerk sometime," Ginny said. "Well when is the date," Ginny asked. "Friday at 7," Hermione replied. "Well you can get ready for it, have a book out in the common room, if that is where your meeting, and act like your reading so if it is not for real then you don't look like a moron, but if it is for real you can go out," Ginny replied. "Ginny you're a genius, well you will have to get me ready for the date, oh I got to go Gin, bye," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione ran to the Head carriage and opened the door and hopped in right before it took off. "Whew that was close," Hermione replied. "I'll say," said a voice. Shit I forgot that I would have to share this coach with Draco, Hermione thought. Hermione sat in silence the whole ride. Finally they came to the castle. Hermione got out first, followed closely by Draco. They walked up to the castle and went inside. Their coach was the first one to leave, so they were the first ones there. They went into the Great Hall and sat down at their House tables. A few minutes later the doors to the Great Hall open and in come all the other students except the 1st years. Then the teachers came in and sat down. Harry, Ginny, and Ron came over to Hermione and sat down. Then Hermione heard the doors open again and saw the first years come in. They looked so little and scared. There was the Sorting Hat, and the stool. There was McGonagall with her scroll of parchment. Then the sorting hat broke out into song, but Hermione wasn't listening because she looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her.  
  
God what is up with him anyway, Hermione thought. Finally after awhile all the students were separated and then Dumbledore stood up and said, "Tuck in." The food appeared and Hermione grabbed some food and started eating, then after awhile dessert appeared, and then all the food disappeared leaving clean sparkling plates. Dumbledore stood up again and started talking, "Well let me remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, so no one should go near it or in it. Also Mr. Filch has added a few more things to his list of forbidden things inside the school which is about over 800 things now, so if you want to check that out it will be posted inside his office, also Quidditch try-outs are on the 2nd week of term. First years are not allowed broomsticks. Also Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridor. And our new Head Boy and Girl are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Well I think that is all I wanted to say, so off to bed, prefects lead your 1st year house students to their common room and tell them the password."  
  
Professor McGonagall went over to Hermione and Malfoy and told them to follow her. She took them up to the 7th floor, where there was no other bedrooms, and took them to a portrait of a very handsome man. "Password," said the man in the portrait. "Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall said. The portrait swung up to reveal a very nice common room. There were blue walls, a silver chair with green pillows, a gold chair with burgundy pillows, a picture of Draco, and a picture of Hermione on the wall. Also there was a couch that was black with burgundy, green, silver, and gold pillows. There were 2 desks one carved with a S and one carved with a G. Then there were 3 doors. On had DM carved on it, and one had HG carved on it. Then in the middle stood a door, which had to be the bathroom. The carpet was cream colored. Hermione walked over to the door marked HG and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, huge room. The walls were painted burgundy, the floor was a gold color, the bed had a gold bedspread, white sheets, burgundy, gold, and white pillows. The was a big wardrobe that was a nice oak with a big G carved on it, there was a portrait of a lion, and there were some of her family and friends. Hermione walked back out and saw Draco was gone. He must have gone to inspect his room, but it was probably like hers only in Slytherin colors. Draco came out a few minutes later and saw Hermione was back. Professor McGonagall left as soon as both of them were back out. The Hermione looked around and said out loud, "Now what?" "Oh I don't know….." Draco said with a grin on his face.  
  
I would like 5 reviews for this chapter before I start a new one. This chapter is very long compared to my others, but you guys reviewed a lot so I decided I better give you a long chapter, since you were so nice. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers once again. You guys rock! 


	4. World turned upside down

Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
gotnomorality: thank you very much.  
  
miarae: glad you liked it, and I think it is in the next chapter that I start to change the way the people talk, and there are spaces between them.  
  
monkisurf: thank you, and here is the chapter you wanted.  
  
luv-bug21: you will get some action between them soon, so hold on a little longer! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
animeactionfan: well here ya go, thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
Shimmering Omens: hey, yes that counted, lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
claire bear : I will let you know that Harry and Ginny will not be together, no I have someone else in mind! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Hermione looked over at him and saw he had a smirk, no a grin on his face. Ok what is up with him, she thought. He is very weird lately. It's probably just his hormones she thought and giggled to her self. She went to her bedroom, took off her robe, and upsized her trunk and took out a book. She went back out there and saw Draco was sitting in a chair. She went and laid down on a chair. Draco looked up and saw her lying in the chair, and it showed more of her body when she laid down. He could feel more butterflies in his stomach; he couldn't believe he had said that oh I don't know….with a grin on his face, what the fuck had he been thinking. It must have been his hormones at work. At least she didn't pick up on what he meant; otherwise he would like a big jackass.   
  
Draco had to go into his room for a while to get away from Granger before he did something drastic and regretted it. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but every time he was about to doze off, Granger came up on his mind, and he was wide awake, thinking about her. He didn't know if he hated her anymore, or if he actually liked her, because every time he was around her lately, he would get butterflies in his stomach. She was so different. More slytherinly now, than she ever was. She use to be a stupid bookworm and she use to be ugly with that stupid bushy hair. But now there was only one word for her...HOT! But it was Granger, so that didn't feel right that he was attracted to her. He thought it was just his hormones, but it felt more like something else.  
  
Draco had gone out with lots of hot girls, but when he was around Granger, it felt different. He kind of wanted to keep the date on Friday, but it was Granger, so she probably wouldn't show up and he would look like a fool. But it was Granger, so he kind of didn't want to go out on a date with her. He had always hated her, but now it felt different. Maybe she wasn't actually serious when she accepted the date invite. He was so confused. Maybe he actually didn't hate her...but maybe he just hated her friends, so he didn't like her, so maybe he should go on the date with her. He would have to talk to Blaise about it. His friend Blaise was a girl every other week, and was a guy the other week. He first became friends with the boy Blaise, but found out he turned into a girl every other week. Blaise only liked girls. So maybe s/he would know what to do. Maybe if he knew what Blaise thought about Granger, since Blaise was a Slytherin he could decide what to do about the date. Draco got up and went back into the common room.  
  
Draco headed towards the portrait hole so he could go talk to Blaise. When he heard someone singing or something. He turned around and saw Hermione reading her book still, but she was also singing softly. He listened for a bit. She had a really good voice. Then he left, so Hermione wouldn't know he had been listening to her. He went down into the dungeons and found the entrance to the secret entrance into the Slytherin common room. "Dark and Deceitful," Draco said. The wall moved away and revealed a dreary, dark room. He looked around the room, and spotted a female Blaise. Oh great Draco thought, why did he have to be a girl this time. If I bring her to the common room, Hermione is going to think we are doing something in my room. Oh well, hopefully Hermione will still be reading her book.  
  
"Hey Blaise, I need to talk to you," Draco said. "Oh, hello Draco, where you been," Blaise replied. "I've been up in the Head common room, will you follow me," Draco said. "Ok sure, "Blaise said. Blaise got up and followed Draco out, while all the Slytherin guys looked at her. Draco told Blaise about Hermione and asked him what he thought he should do. "Is she really actually hot, I mean she use to be so ugly," Blaise said. "Well you can see for yourself, because we are going up to the Head common room, and going into my room to talk so you can tell me what you think," Draco replied. Blaise walked beside Draco up to the common room. Draco looked over at Blaise. Blaise looked really good as a female, to bad she only like girls. Blaise was 5'7", with brunette hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile and body as a girl. Blaise as a boy was a darker brown hair, brown eyes, 6'0" with a muscular body. Blaise as a boy got lots of girls just like Draco. So Blaise could tell Draco what to do about Hermione.  
  
They finally reached the portrait and the picture asked for the password. "Hogsmeade," Draco replied. He allowed Blaise to go in first, so she could look at Hermione and sneak over to the door, where he would open it and they could go in and talk. Blaise walked past the chair, looking at all of Hermione closely then she went over by the bedroom door marked DM, then Draco came over by his door, and opened it for her, and let her in, then went in himself, and locked the door, and put a silencing charm over it. Blaise was sitting on his bed already, lying down on it. Draco hit her over the head with a pillow. "Don't be lying down on my bed, because the only people that should be allowed on this bed, is people who will sleep with me," Draco replied with a smirk. Blaise sat up and went over to a chair. "Ok, what did you think of Hermione," Draco asked.  
  
"Man, she is the hottest fucking chick I have ever seen before, if you won't go out with her I fucking will," Blaise replied. "But what if she didn't take the date invitation serious, and what if she doesn't like me," Draco asked. "Well I could talk to her, if you want and see if she has a boyfriend, and what she thinks of you, if you want," Blaise said. "Ok, but you better not fucking ask her out, or I will fucking kill you," Draco replied. "God damn you, why do you have to spoil everything," Blaise asked. "I saw her first, so I get to go out with her," Draco said. "Man, you always get the hot hot girls and I only get the normal ones, or I get the hot hot ones after your done with them. So when do you think you will be done with Hermione cause I want a piece of that girl," Blaise replied, "and I bet she wants a piece of me." "Just go fucking talk to her asshole," Draco replied.  
  
Blaise walked out of the room, and went over to Hermione. She sat down on the chair next to her, and made sure she had some cleavage and body showing, and then she cleared her throat. Hermione looked up and saw a girl she recognized, but she didn't know her name. "Umm, can I help you," Hermione replied. "I was wondering what your name was," Blaise replied. "Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. "Oh, well I'm Blaise Zabini, and I was also wondering, aren't you the new Head Girl," Blaise replied. "Yea," Hermione replied. "You are so lucky, because you get to share a private common room with Draco Malfoy," Blaise replied, but she was grossing herself out, because she was actually pretending to like a guy. Draco owed her big time. "Sure, I'm lucky," Hermione said, with sarcasm. "Hasn't he tried a move on you yet, or did you try one on him," Blaise asked interested.  
  
"Yeah he tried one on me, but I turned him down," Hermione replied. "Why would you turn down Draco Malfoy, did you turn him down because you have a boyfriend," Blaise asked. "No I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't know why I turned him down, I just did," Hermione replied. "Well I think you should reconsider, I mean come on, it is Draco Malfoy, the Sex God that asked you out, that is really big. I think you should at least go out on one date with him, and if it doesn't work out, you can dump him," Blaise replied. "I don't know, he asked me out Friday at 7, but I don't think I will go out with him," Hermione replied. "Well I think you should at least give him one chance, and if the date is really bad, or if he tries anything funny, dump him, or curse him," Blaise replied. "Ok, I will think about it," Hermione replied, and started reading her book again. Blaise sat for a couple more minutes staring at Hermione's body, then she went up and left the common room, and went through the portrait hole, and sat down outside. Draco came out 5 minutes later, so Hermione wouldn't suspect he had been listening.  
  
"What she say," Draco asked. "She said she would think about it, and if she does go out with you and if you try anything funny, or the date sucks, she can dump you or curse you," Blaise said, "Oh yeah, you owe me big, because I had to call you a Sex God, and pretend to like you, YUCK!" "Hey I'm not that bad Blaise," Draco replied. "Oh yeah, and if you don't get any of that, I'm going to get some of that, because damn that girl has got a really fucking good sexy body," Blaise replied. "Ok thanks Blaise, you want to go down into the Slytherin common room, and pick up some girls," Draco asked. "Sure," Blaise replied.  
  
Hermione got up and left the common room, she had to talk to Ginny about what to do. She went down to the Gryffindor common room and the fat lady asked her for the password, "Mandrake," Hermione replied, and the portrait swung open, Hermione went into the common room, and looked around for Ginny. While she was looking for her Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came over to her and started talking to her, "Oh hey guys, do you know where Ginny is," Hermione asked. "She's over there," Dean said and pointed over by the fire, "Oh by the way I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" "Umm, sure Dean," Hermione replied. Dean looked over at Seamus and smiled. Hermione started walking over to Ginny, but Seamus ran up to her, "Hey Hermione I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me too," Seamus asked. "Umm sure Seamus," Hermione replied. Seamus ran over to Dean and told him Hermione had said yes to him too. Hermione said yes to them to get rid of them.  
  
As Hermione walked over to Ginny, she felt tons of eyes on her, and she heard people whistling and catcalling her. She rolled her eyes and finally got over to Ginny. "Gin, we need to talk privately, and I mean now," Hermione said. "Ok Hermione lets go to your bedroom," Ginny replied, and got up and walked out behind Hermione. Once they got into Hermione's bedroom and Hermione had locked it and sound proofed it, just in cause Draco came back, did she start telling her about Blaise, Draco, Dean, and Seamus. "Dean and Seamus asked you out," Ginny said, "What did you say?" "I said sure to both of them, because otherwise they would keep bothering me," Hermione replied. "Yeah probably, I mean when you walked into the room all the guys were staring at you, and whistling and catcalling," Ginny replied, "Well are you going to go out with Draco or not, because I can still do your make-up and stuff and you can go out into the common room and if he doesn't show or he walks past you, you can be reading so you don't look like a fool." "Yeah I think I might do that, and if he tries anything funny I will curse him, and if I don't like the sate, I can dump him," Hermione replied. "So when are you going out with Seamus and Dean," Ginny asked. "Well 7th years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade every Saturday and Sunday if they want," Hermione said, "So I guess one on Saturday and the other on Sunday." " And I have to go out with Draco on Friday in Hogsmeade, but we are allowed to go whenever we want because we are Heads."  
  
"You better make sure all your homework is done before Friday at 7 because you have a VERY full weekend," Ginny said while giggling, "So what if one of them tries to kiss you?" "Holy cow, I hadn't even thought of that," Hermione replied, "What would you do?" "Well I would kiss all three of them if they tried to kiss me," Ginny said. "GINNY," Hermione replied, shocked. "What, I would, they are all good looking," Ginny replied. "I might kiss the one I like the most, I don't know, but I'm not going to kiss them all probably," Hermione replied. "Oh come on Mione live a little," Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't know, I will think about it during the week, you have to do my hair, outfit, and make-up for all of them then," Hermione said. "Okey Dokey Smokey," Ginny replied, "Well you better get your beauty sleep Mione, and make sure you lock your door, or you might not get any sleep," Ginny replied with a wink. "Ewwww Gin, don't even say that," Hermione replied disgusted at her and Draco actually doing anything. She hit Ginny with a pillow and Ginny left the room. Hermione locked the door, and summoned her pillow to come to her. She laid down, and heard the portrait swing open and close, she listened for voices, but heard none, and so she fell into a sleep.  
  
Hermione's week went by very fast, she had tons of homework, but she finished it fast, Hermione had a lot more guys ask her out, but she said no to most of them. She had said yes to Justin Finch-Fletchly, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. Lessons ended at 3 on Friday. Hermione found Ginny went down to the kitchens to get something to eat quickly, and then she went upstairs to her bedroom with Ginny. Ginny looked at her clothes and picked out a black strapless mini dress, a small black purse, and black rhinestone buckle platforms. Hermione went into the bathroom and locked the door and changed, and went back into her room. "You look beautiful Hermione," Ginny replied. Hermione sat down in a chair and Ginny came over with some make-up and a curling iron. She curled Hermione's hair into ringlets and brushed them out, so they would be looser, and then she put some mascara, eyeliner, blush, gray eye shadow, and burgundy lipstick on. Ginny announced she was done, and Hermione got up and looked at her reflection. She couldn't help but praise Ginny's work; she even thought she looked classy, elegant, and fantastic. "Thank you so much Ginny, you are the best, I will fill you in on everything that happens if he actually takes me out." "Ok Mione, well you better get out there with a book, just in cause, I better go too, bye," Ginny said, and hugged Hermione. Hermione put the make-up in her bag, just in case she needed it, and she put money in there too. Hermione decided she would give the date her all, and see how it went, hopefully he was going to give it his all too. Hermione went out into the common room and sat down on the couch with a book in her hands just in cause.  
  
Draco got dressed, he would go out there at 6:59, and if she was out there then they would go out on the date, and if she wasn't then he would go to the Slytherin common room. Draco had decided he would be as nice to her as possible, and see if he did actually like her, or if she actually liked him. Draco put on black pants, midnight blue shirt on, and he decided to leave his hair down instead of gelled back. When it was 6:58 he looked in the mirror and thought he looked good, so he left his bedroom, hoping she was out there. When he walked out he saw a head over the couch and so Hermione must have decided to go out on the date with him, so he moved closer and saw she was reading a book. Oh maybe she wasn't going out on the date with him, but was just sitting out in the common room to read and do homework.  
  
Hermione heard him coming, then he stopped, he had to be standing behind her or something, because she hadn't heard the portrait hole open and close. She closed her book and looked behind her and saw Draco looking at her. "Why hello Draco," Hermione said. "Hello Hermione," Draco replied, "Are you ready to go on that date?" "As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said. Hermione stood up and went over by him. He offered his arm to her, and she took it. The portrait swung open and the two of them left and went downstairs till they got to the big entrance doors, Draco opened them for her, and she went out, and he went out and closed them. Then he offered his arm to her again, and she took it again. They walked the short distance to Hogsmeade, and they went to a restaurant in Hogsmeade called Medley Magic and were seated in a booth and given menus. Hermione decided to get the Lemon Chicken with a Caesar Salad. Draco got the Grilled Chicken with a Chef Salad. Hermione and Draco talked for a while, while their food was being prepared. Finally the food came, and they ate, and talked small talk. After they ate, Draco paid for the dinner, and then they went to the Three Broomsticks. Draco went up to the bar, and Hermione followed. Draco ordered 2 butterbeers. Madam Rosmerta got them their drinks and started talking to the two of them. "Well the Head Boy and Girl out on a date, never would have suspected it, but now that I see the 2 of you together, I can see that you make a very cute couple," Madam Rosmerta said. Hermione blushed red. Draco grabbed the drinks and turned towards Hermione and saw she was all red. He hurried over to a table and Hermione followed him. At least no other Hogwarts students would see her blushing. Or hear what Madam Rosmerta had said. The two of them drank their butterbeers and talked about school, and other things.   
  
They both finished their butterbeers, and said good-bye to Madam Rosmerta, who told them she expected to see them both soon. Draco looked at his watch and saw it was 10 already. Wow, I am having a great time with her, time sure went by fast. Draco and Hermione walked back to Hogwarts very slowly. They went up to the common room. Hermione had a wonderful time, and Draco had even offered his arm to her on the date, and they were holding hands. They were back at the common room now. Draco said good night and kissed her hand, and she walked to her bedroom, and so did Draco. Hermione fell asleep dreaming about Draco. Hermione fell asleep dreaming about Draco.  
  
I would like 5 reviews for this chapter before I write anymore, I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers once again. You guys are what keep me going. Please Review! Thanks. You should have some action between the 2 in a couple chapters! 


	5. Oh My God!

Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Shimmering Omens: don't feel bad, no one ever asked me out on a date like that either! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.  
  
Anonymous : well as you can see I am writing right now….well thanks for the review.  
  
miarae: thank you, your review was helpful, and in the future if you think something needs to be done, don't hesitate to tell me. I always welcome constructive criticism for my fans. Well thanks for reviewing, hopefully this chapter is a little better.  
  
Aniri: glad you like it, thanks for the review.  
  
gio1: I'll try to slow it down, thanks for the review.  
  
Go-my-cat: yes Michael Corner is Ginny's ex but that was 2 years ago. She only goes on a date with him, but turns out they are nothing more than friends. Both realize this on the date. I had to make Draco and Harry hot, because those are the best guys in the Harry Potter series, and I also like James Potter too, so he has to be hot! You will just have to see how things go. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Thank you so much!  
  
Callie: Thank you and I will continue.  
  
Hermione left Draco's room, and went to her own room to get dressed for her date with Seamus. Hermione got her khaki capris on, and slipped her baby blue keyhole bell sleeve tee on when Draco came into her room.   
  
"Draco, what if I had been changing," Hermione asked.   
  
"I would have seen what I wanted to then," Draco said with a devilish grin. Hermione got her shoes on and looked up and saw Draco was looking at her.  
  
"Can I help you," Hermione asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact you can," Draco said and came over to her, and kissed her. Hermione put her hands on his chest to push him away and felt he didn't have a shirt on. She took her lips off of his and looked down and saw all he was wearing was a towel.   
  
"Go take a shower Draco," Hermione replied with a smile.   
  
"Aawwwww, oh well, a guy could try, couldn't he," Draco replied and slapped Hermione's ass and ran off.   
  
"Uhhh boys," Hermione replied.  
  
"I heard that," Draco yelled. Hermione smiled to herself. Hermione brushed her hair, and left to go get Ginny, so she could do her hair and make-up. Hermione found Ginny sitting in the common room, reading a book. "Hello Ginny," Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head and put her bookmark in the book. Hermione told Ginny to follow her so they could get ready and talk about yesterday. They finally got to Hermione's room, and closed the door. Hermione told Ginny all about yesterday.  
  
"Oh My God, he kissed you, and this morning he slapped your ass," Ginny whispered, clearly aware he was showering in the next room.   
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, while Ginny was doing her hair. Ginny put her hair up in a ponytail, and started doing her make-up. The girls sat down and talked awhile longer, and then Draco popped into the room. He saw Ginny there on the bed and smirked. He made sure his towel was on tightly and walked in. Ginny and Hermione both looked over, and Ginny's eyes bulged out. Draco Malfoy was wearing nothing but a towel, and she could see all of his body basically.  
  
"Draco, we have company, you could at least put some clothes on for her sake," Hermione replied with a smile.   
  
"How about you come over to my room, and I won't need any clothes then Hermione," Draco replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh save it, you already tried 2 times today, and I haven't changed my mind," Hermione replied.   
  
Draco gave her a sad face, "Oh Hermione, you can't do this, you get me all excited and leave me hanging, it's not right, it's so evil," Draco replied.  
  
"I guess you bring out the slytherniss in me," Hermione replied. Draco kissed her quickly and left. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Holy shit Hermione, he has got a fucking awesome body," Ginny exclaimed. "Thank you," Draco yelled from his room. Ginny blushed deep red. Hermione shifted on her bed.  
  
"So what time is your date with Seamus," Ginny asked.  
  
"1:00, in Hogsmeade at Madam Puddifoot's," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, you better go, because it is 12:30 now, and you need to get there, so let's go Hermione," Ginny replied. Ginny walked out with Hermione and Hermione yelled good-bye to Draco and they left for Hogsmeade. They separated once Hermione got to the teashop.  
  
Hermione walked over to a table and sat down. After a couple minutes Seamus walked in, and joined Hermione. They ordered some tea, and talked about school, and their weekends. After they finished their tea they went to Honeydukes, and Zonkos. They also went to the Three Broomsticks. They got 2 butterbeers and joined some other people and talked about all the new stuff in their life. Then Hermione said goodbye to the others and Seamus. Seamus hugged her goodbye and went over to Honeydukes and saw Ginny in there. She told her all about the date, and then they went over to Gladrags Wizardwear and bought some new robes, and a couple dress robes, and then they went to a muggle clothing place called Mixed Muggle. Hermione bought like a whole new wardrobe. She bought some more short shorts and tank tops for pajamas, some tube tops, mini skirts, jeans, shirts, dresses, capris, halter tops, basically anything cute they had.   
  
Hermione had her hands full with bags. She thought she had gone over board, but she had wore all her other cute clothes basically so she bought a ton more. Ginny had helped her pick clothes out. Hermione decided she had to go back to the common room, because the bags were so heavy. Ginny decided to stay at Hogsmeade since she only got to go every now and then. Hermione walked up to the common room, and said the password and the portrait swung open. Hermione set her bags down on the couch and went to her room; she would probably sleep a little before her date with Draco. She would have to get up at 7 at the latest, and she was kind of tired. She opened her door, and closed it. She started to walk over to her bed, when she was swung around and kissed. Hermione kissed back, but then opened her eyes, and saw it was Draco. Hermione put her hands around his neck, and put her hands in his hair. Draco put his hands around her waist and lifted her up and put her legs around his waist. Hermione kept her legs wrapped around him. Draco put his hands on her butt and walked over towards her bed. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Draco searched around for the bed frantically. Finally finding it after a couple seconds.   
  
Draco pushed Hermione onto her bed, and never let go of her lips. His hands started roaming over her body. Hermione moaned again. Draco searched frantically for his zipper on his pants, and couldn't find it. He removed his lips from Hermione's and reached down to unzip them, but Hermione stopped him. "I'm sorry Draco but I'm not ready yet," Hermione said, and removed her legs from him, "I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled over next to Hermione on the bed. "It's ok Hermione, I know you're not ready, but I can't help it, I'm not use to dating a beautiful girl and not being able to do anything with her."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I honestly am, I mean we can kiss and stuff, but I'm not ready to have sex just yet."  
  
"I respect that, and I will try not to get caught up in the moment baby," Draco replied.  
  
"I can't help it sometimes too, I mean you're so handsome," Hermione kissed him, "and sexy," Hermione kissed him again, "and completely mine," Hermione kissed him and left her lips on his. Draco kissed her, and pulled away, so he wouldn't do anything drastic again. "Draco, would you like to see all the new clothes I bought," Hermione asked.  
  
"Only if you will model them for me," Draco replied with a grin.  
  
"Well you stay in here, and I will take the stuff into the bathroom and change, and you can't peek on me," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Uhhh, me peek on you, who do you think I am," Draco replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"I think you are Draco Malfoy, my bitch boy," Hermione said and laughed. Draco looked shocked, and then grabbed her ass, and she ran off.  
  
Hermione went and got all her bags from the common room and took them into the bathroom, and locked the 3 doors, just in cause. The bathroom had a door leading into Hermione's bedroom, Draco's bedroom, and one out into the common room. She tried on her first outfit, a skimpy tube top, and an 8" above the knee mini skirt (really really short!), and unlocked the door leading to her room, and walked up to Draco and turned around, and modeled the outfit. Draco whistled and catcalled. Hermione blushed deep red. Draco pulled Hermione into his lap, looking like he wanted to rip off what little clothing she had on off.  
  
He kissed her, and slapped her ass, and she went off and got a new outfit on. It was a bathing suit. Bikini that tied on the back in 2 places and a bikini bottom that tied on both sides. She walked out again and Draco's eyes were bulging out, "Holy fucking shit Hermione," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Is it that bad," Hermione asked. "No it is breathtaking, you look so HOT in that, I want to rip it off of you right now," Draco replied. Hermione rushed off to get a new outfit on before he tried anything. Hermione chuckled to herself as she got on the new outfit. She put some really tight jeans on and a tank top that pushed her cleavage and showed off her belly. She went back outside again. "Wow Hermione, I think you should stop modeling you new clothes, because I think they might be a bad idea if you don't want our relationship to get any more serious, because if we keep this up, we are going to get A LOT more serious."  
  
Hermione went back into the bathroom, and changed back into the clothes that covered most of her body. She brought all her bags out and set them down by her wardrobe. She went and sat on her bed, and muttered a spell that put all her new clothes away. She laid down on her bed, and rested her head in her pillows, and she waved her wand at the alarm clock and set it for 7 that night. "Draco, sweetie, I am so tired, I think I am going to take a nap before we go on that date, you can stay in here and take a nap with me if you want." Draco laid down next to Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione nestled into his chest. Hermione and Draco fell asleep soon after they laid down together.   
  
Hermione's alarm clock rang at 7, and Hermione woke up and shut it off with her wand. Hermione ran her hand over Draco's cheek. Draco woke up and stared into her eyes. Hermione kissed him and he kissed her back. Hermione pulled away so that she could get ready for their date. "You better get ready Draco," Hermione told him. Draco got up, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head, then left the room, and went into his own room. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room, and spotted Ginny way over in the corner talking to Dean. "Ginny, I need you," Hermione said.  
  
"Right Hermione, see ya Dean," Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked up to Hermione's room, while Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened so far since she last talked to her. "Holy cow Mione, so when are you going to sleep with him anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, whenever I feel ready, and it feels right," Hermione, replied, "I mean if I do it tonight he might think I'm easy."   
  
"No, he won't think that, he will think that you gave in because you like him, and you want him," Ginny replied while giggling.  
  
"I don't know, maybe if everything goes well tonight, and I'm ready, then maybe tonight," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione went and got her light denim faded bell-bottoms and lilac bikini top on. She went back into her room, and Ginny kept her hair down and straight, and put some clear lip-gloss on and mascara. Then the girls chatted for a while longer, then Ginny left and it was 8:55. Hermione went out into the common room, and knocked on Draco's door. Draco opened it. He was wearing a silver dress shirt, and black pants. His hair was loose, and fell in his eyes. He looked so handsome and sexy. He looked her up and down, "Hermione you look, fantastic, gorgeous, beautiful," Draco, replied. Hermione blushed. Draco gave her a quick kiss, and took her hand in his.   
  
"Where are you taking me Hermione?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
Hermione led Draco to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. "Ok Draco we are at the Room of Requirements and we need to walk past this bit of wall 3 times, and concentrate hard on what we need." Draco shook his head to show he understood.  
  
Hermione and Draco started walking the bit concentrating hard on what they needed. Hermione was concentrating on: We need a fancy restaurant that is romantic, and a place where we can be alone and have fun. Draco concentrated on: We need somewhere where she will be comfortable, and it has to be romantic, also some place to eat, and a bedroom off to the side, just in case. Finally after 3 times walking past the part of the wall, a door appeared. "Welcome to the Room of Requirements," Hermione replied. Draco opened the door, and saw a very romantic restaurant, with a nice cushy sofa, and a door off to the side that had to be the bedroom. "Oh it's lovely," Hermione replied.   
  
"I guess we were thinking along the same lines," Draco replied.  
  
"Yes, well shall we get something to eat?" Draco nodded his head.  
  
"Sounds great," Hermione replied  
  
The two sat down at the table, and Hermione thought, we need a waiter to take our orders, and a chef to cook them. Then a waiter appeared along with another door. The waiter took their order, one well done steak, and one grilled chicken. Also 2 salads and Draco requested some wine. The waiter left them alone. Hermione felt a little insecure at first. Then they started to talk and she felt better. When the waiter got back, they ate their food and made some small talk. Hermione tasted the wine and decided it was really good. She poured herself more. Draco watched her with interest. Hermione saw Draco was almost out of wine and poured him more. After they finished eating, and after Hermione had about 3 or 4 glasses of wine! (A/N: she isn't drunk, it just helps her relax)   
  
Draco thought, we need some slow music playing in the background and get rid of the chef and waiter. The door that wasn't the bedroom disappeared and music started playing.   
  
"Hermione would you like to dance," Draco asked.  
  
"Sounds wonderful Draco," Hermione replied.   
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to a spot that was clear. Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck, while Draco put his hands around Hermione's waist. Draco pulled her close, so they was no space in between them. Hermione laid her head on his chest rocking in rhythm with Draco.  
  
"Your so beautiful Hermione," Draco said while lifting her chin up, and bending down to met her lips.  
  
Hermione felt a soaring sensation as soon as Draco's lips met hers'. Hermione put her hand around his head, and pulled him in closer. Draco put his hands on her hips and Hermione moaned into his mouth as the kiss got more passionate. Hermione walked backwards towards the couch. Draco followed her, not knowing where they were going, just following her. Hermione felt the couch against her knees and slowly leaned down. Draco saw what she was doing and gently laid her down on it. Hermione pulled him as close as he would come. Draco started rubbing his hands all over her body. Anywhere he could reach. Hermione moaned and arched her back.   
  
I think I will leave it there. I would like at least 5 reviews. Can't wait to update for you. I hope you guys like this so far. If you need anything answered then ask me in the next review. Tell me what you think my next story should be about so I can write another story, while continuing this one. Thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much to me! 


	6. OH Yeah!

Thanks to the reviewers of this chapter:  
  
xemii: Glad you need more of this story. Hope you like this chapter. Here is the update of this story. Enjoy. Thanks for the review.  
  
Callie: thanks glad you like it. Hope you like this new update. It's short but sweet. Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing Chp.5!  
  
mwhahahaha!!!: thanks for the review! Glad you like it.   
  
Shimmering Omens: thanks for your review! Glad you like it and keep reviewing it is fun! I love positive feedback, but good criticism is always welcome. So if you would like something to be included ever or if something doesn't sound right, just put it in your review!  
  
draco'sbabe: thanks, glad you like it. Keep reviewing! It encourages me to write!  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: Glad you think it is stellar, great, lunarious, and cosmically wonderful! Well here is the update you wanted.  
  
Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She was too caught in the moment. She knew she felt something for Draco, because she had never felt this before. Draco got up and picked Hermione up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing her again. Draco put his hands on her butt to hold her up, and started walking towards the door for the bedroom.   
  
Hermione didn't know where he was heading. She didn't really care. Hermione felt her back press into something hard. Hermione moaned. Draco reached around for a door knob, he finally found one, and opened it. Draco put his hands back on her butt, and walked in, he kicked the door closed and made his way to the bed. He felt his legs hit it. He laid her down slowly on the bed and pulled himself on top of her. Hermione put her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. Draco tried to unbutton her pants, but they were to close for him to do so.  
  
Draco pulled himself from her, and started to unbutton her pants. Hermione arched her back at the contact from him. He slid her pants off and pulled his shirt over his head, then undid his pants. Draco pulled his boxers off and Hermione looked down. She had to admit, it was a pretty good view. Hermione pulled him down for another kiss, and felt something brush her inner thigh. Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth causing Draco to get more excited.   
  
Draco reached up and lifted Hermione's head up, so he could untie her top. Then Hermione sat up so he could get the bottom tie. They didn't stop kissing. Hermione felt so different, not herself, she felt more comfortable with Draco than with anyone else ever before. Draco laid her back down and took his hands and put them on her hips and slowly pulled down her underwear. Hermione slowed the kissing down.   
  
Draco looked up at Hermione's face, and saw she kept her eyes closed. "Hermione we can still stop, if you still don't want to do this."  
  
"No, Draco, I want to do this, but this is my first time and I'm scared, and it will hurt, because my friends told me so."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione I will take it easy, and yes it does hurt the first time for girls, and I want to do this too, but we can still stop."  
  
"No Draco, I want this."  
  
"Ok, I will go really easy on you, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Hermione pulled Draco down and kissed him again. Draco went back to his previous task. He finally accomplished his task. Hermione felt something touch her inner thigh again. Hermione pulled her lips away from Draco's. Draco opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. "Hermione we can still stop this."  
  
"No please Draco I want this badly."  
  
"Ok, don't worry baby, I will be gentle." Draco slid into her gently. Hermione winced with pain and bite her bottom lip. Once he was inside her Hermione let go of her lips and tasted blood. Draco looked at her face, she looked like she was in a lot of pain.   
  
"Do you want me to go on Hermione, or we can stop?"   
  
"No keep going Draco."  
  
Draco pulled himself out and slid in again. This time I didn't hurt as much. After a couple times, Hermione was starting to enjoy it. She pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. Hermione started moaning after awhile. Draco was getting turned on. Hermione kept moaning, and stuff. "Oh god Draco," Hermione screamed.  
  
Hermione continued to moan for awhile and scream his name in ecstasy. Hermione couldn't help but enjoy this, it felt so good now. Draco finally spilled himself inside her. Draco collapsed in exhaustion. Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead. She pulled the covers over the both of them, and fell asleep with Draco's arms around her.   
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, and saw Draco's naked figure with his arm wrapped around her. All the events of last night came flooding back to her, and she smiled. Draco started to stir and opened his eyes and saw Hermione naked and sitting up. "Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Hello Draco baby."  
  
"So how was last night for you?"  
  
"Mind blowing."  
  
"Really I was that good, you were great."  
  
Hermione blushed deep red. Draco kissed her and got up and started getting dressed. Hermione got up and as soon as she stood, she wish she hadn't. Every where on her body ached. It felt like someone was stabbing every part of her body. "Holy shit!"  
  
"What's the matter Hermione baby?"  
  
"My body hurts so much!"  
  
"Here I'll help you get dressed and I will rub your body for you."  
  
Hermione with the help of Draco got dressed, then laid down on the bed. Draco sat down on the bed, and started rubbing her back, neck, legs. After awhile Hermione didn't ache as much so they left the R.O.R. They went back to the common room. They had to change for class, and get their books. The 2 walked together to every class they had together. At dinner Hermione told Ginny what had happened so far, except with less detail. Ginny gasped. "Holy crap Mione you are doing this faster than I thought!"  
  
"Just because we had sex doesn't mean he loves me."  
  
"Yeah I know, but it is almost a give away!"  
  
Hermione sighed and went back to eating. After she finished her dinner she went up to the common room, "Gladrags," the portrait swung open to reveal a pretty dark room, with candles lit. "Hello beautiful," came a voice from the corner.  
  
I'm going to stop there, I know it was short, but it gave you some action between the 2. Review to get another chapter, which will be longer, I promise. I would like 5 reviews again like always. I love positive feedback, but good criticism is always welcome. So if you would like something to be included ever or if something doesn't sound right, just put it in your review! Wonder if Draco is thinking he is going to get some more tonight! Well review for the next chapter! You reviewers rock! 


	7. Finding Out the Truth

Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me! I have been so busy with other things that this story hasn't got done. But I am going to try and get a new chapter out every time I get 5 reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you forgive me. I have also been struggling with writer's block will sure that this chapter is long and hopefully good!  
  
Also if you want to receive emails about the new updates just tell me in your reviews!  
  
Now before the story, let me thank my reviewers of last chapter:  
  
Swtgrl4eva06: glad you like my story. Here is the new chapter you wanted. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Go-my-cat: if you have something to criticize me about that's ok, your comment was useful. Here is the new chapter for you. THANKS for reviewing!  
  
Warrior of Destiny: glad you like my story and how I write it. I know some Hermione and Draco stories stink, but I wanted to try it out, glad mine was a success! Thanks for reviewing, here's the update.  
  
Taytay- glad you think my story rocks! I think about the Harry thing! Here is the new chappie, thanks for reviewing!  
  
DarkAngel: I know I'm dirty…..glad you love my story. I'll try not to make as dirty…....thanks for reviewing!  
  
Applescm: thanks for reviewing….glad you think my story is good, here is the update.  
  
Justcrazyobsessed: glad you think my story is great, I plan on keeping this story going as long as possible!  
  
Eternalights: you got it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Britt: that is a very good suggestion…..I will think about it, keep the suggestions coming, they help me out! Glad you are my fan, thanks for your review and suggestions!  
  
Vampiress8919: glad you love my story! I love Hermione and Draco stories also! Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
  
Melodie VanDuzer: I will email you.…...there will be more to their relationship, trust me! Thanks for reading!  
  
$malfoy4ever$: Here is the update you wanted. Glad it's getting good.  
  
Tinydancer4urheart: glad you reviewed for my story, when you don't usually review, it makes me feel special! ***smiles to myself*** what do you want more detail on? I will try from now on to update more, and during the summer, there will be tons of updates all the time!  
  
Someone: Glad you reviewed. Glad you like my story. Yes Hermione makes the Quidditch team, but she hasn't had practice yet. Oh yeah Hermione and Draco are gonna play each other! **laughs evilly, then coughs to hide it** thanks for you review!   
  
Openly Insane: Well glad you commented on it! Glad you think it is good.  
  
Xemii: I know I am evil **mwhahahaha** NOW YOU CAN HAVE MORE!  
  
MoonGoddessSerenity: I know…...WOW! Well you had to wait to read this chapter for a bit, but I am about to put you out of your misery! Draco is hotter! But Harry is hot too….here's your update you wanted.  
  
Monkisurf: I'm so glad my story is really really good. Here is the story now.  
  
BbyChick: It isn't suppose to be realistic really. I will try to slow it down and more details.  
  
Patricia: ok you can have your story…..I will email you.   
  
Maggic: No, I didn't forget about my story. I love this story too, but I kinda know what will happen! **sticks out tongue and says nana nana boo boo, then laughs hysterically**  
  
Babyblue125: I'm like so glad that my story is the best EVER! Ok I will keep writing…...try and write one, who knows, maybe you will have a award winning story just like me **accept award, and thanks everyone who reviewed**  
  
Well I think I got all the reviewers and if I didn't I'm sorry and I feel really bad and stupid!  
  
Last time (in case you forgot!):  
  
Hermione sighed and went back to eating. After she finished her dinner she went up to the common room, "Gladrags," the portrait swung open to reveal a pretty dark room, with candles lit. "Hello beautiful," came a voice from the corner.  
  
Ok now lets get to the story!  
  
Hermione looked around and saw a body over in the corner. The person moved into the light and Hermione saw it was Draco.   
  
"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"   
  
"It was fine Draco"  
  
"Come sit with me on the couch babe"  
  
The two went to the couch and sat down with Hermione laying her head on his chest and his arms around her. They talked for awhile, then the two got up and went Hermione's bedroom and fell asleep with Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist. (A/N: no sex for them tonight!)  
  
When Hermione woke up she saw that Draco was still asleep. She went and took a shower. She had her towel wrapped around her when Draco stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Baby, why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to take a shower with you!"  
  
"You looked so cute sleeping, I didn't wanna wake you!"  
  
Draco took of his clothes and hopped into the shower. Hermione went into her room and put on her outfit. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some light make-up. Then Draco walked in with nothing but a towel on.   
  
"Hey Draco, how do I look?"  
  
"You look gorgeous as you always do"  
  
Draco went up to her and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his hair. After a couple minutes they were out of breath and broke apart. Draco went into his room and got clothes and changed. Hermione was putting her school books in her bag. Draco grabbed his bag, and Hermione finally got her stuff together. They walked to the great hall together. Draco went to his table, and Hermione joined Ginny, Harry, and Ron at the table.  
  
"Hey Mione"  
  
"Hey guys, Ginny I need to talk to you before class"  
  
"Ok Mione"  
  
The girls ate breakfast and then they went out into the hall together.   
  
"What you wanna talk bout Mione?"  
  
"Ok how am I suppose to know if Draco is in love with me, I mean he could say oh I love you Mione, but he might not mean it, so how am I suppose to know?"  
  
"Well I guess if he says it that will be enough, I don't know you have to let me think about it!"  
  
"Ok Gin"  
  
Hermione started walking to class, when Harry and Ron caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Mione"  
  
"Oh hey Ron, Harry"  
  
"What's up with you? Haven't seen you lately."  
  
"Oh you know school, homework"  
  
"Yeah, so anyways, are you going to come to Quidditch tryouts tomorrow afternoon, just to make your spot official on the team?"  
  
"Oh yea I suppose so, glad you reminded me!"  
  
The three walked to class together, and sat down at their seat. Draco walked in with Blaise, he looked at Hermione and saw she was sitting with the two idiots. Hermione looked back, and with her eyes she pleaded him not to do anything. Draco took a seat with Blaise not far away for the 3.  
  
Class started and Hermione sent Harry a note asking him when the tryouts were.  
  
Harry wrote back that they were at 3.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and continued to take notes. Class ended, and Hermione took forever putting her stuff away, so Harry and Ron would leave. Draco walked up to her and walked together to their next class talking. They went to their separate seats and class started again. Harry and Ron spent the time passing notes, talking about girls, Hermione included.  
  
Class ended and they went to lunch. Then they went to a couple more classes. Hermione and Draco walked to the common room together. They did their homework. Then they talked and chilled for awhile. They finally went to bed. (A/N: no sex again!) They woke up at 10:30. (A/N: it is Saturday!) They took a shower together! (A/N: they had to actually see each other naked, since they haven't had sex in 2 days!) Then they went into the common room and talked and stuff. It was 2 and Hermione decided she better get ready for tryouts. She got up but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Where you going sweetheart?"  
  
"I have Quidditch tryouts, I'm gonna be a chaser!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me Draco, I'm going to be a chaser for the Gryffindor team."  
  
"But Hermione, why are you doing this? Are you doing it just to make me mad, or what?"  
  
"I am doing this because I like Quidditch, and I played chaser and it is very fun, now please let go of me Draco so I can go get ready for tryouts, even though I am already on the team but just for the heck of it."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione horror struck. He couldn't believe Hermione was going out for the Quidditch team. She had always hated it before, or so he thought. He really didn't know much about her. He would have to start soon though. Draco sighed to himself and decided to go back to sleep since Hermione was leaving anyway. Draco went into his room and went to sleep. Hermione was ready at 2:30 to go to tryouts. She went into the common room to say good bye to Draco, but he wasn't in there. Then she went into her room. No Draco. She went out of her room into the common room again. She went to Draco's bedroom door, and opened it. Inside was...................Draco. He was asleep on the bed. Hermione was mad. Just because she was going to be on a Quidditch team didn't mean he had to get all pissed off. Hermione so wanted to kick his ass in Quidditch. She had to be civilized to Draco though if she wanted to win that bet.  
  
Hermione closed Draco's door, and left through the portrait hole. She was fuming. She got onto the Quidditch pitch with 15 minutes to spare. She hopped onto her broomstick and flew off. She was so mad, she was surprised she was flying so well. Usually when she was so mad, she sucked at whatever she was doing. Flying just came to her now. She didn't need to practice, or study it. After Harry taught her, she had it down pat. She was so going to rock this year. She had a great new look, a position on the Quidditch team, guys asking her out, good grades and Head Girl privileges. Hermione was flying 5 minutes when Harry showed up.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Harry. Like she hadn't lately. Lately it had seemed like she was blowing off her friends. Harry didn't know what was up with her, but he didn't like it very much, he missed his best friend Mione. She was always there for him when Ron wasn't. Maybe because she has got Ginny, she doesn't spend so much time with Ron and I.  
  
"Hey Mione come down here"  
  
Hermione raced down, "Oh hello Harry so what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well we are checking to see if there are good chasers, but it is an almost guarantee that you got the spot."  
  
"Sounds good Harry, so is all the team coming today or just you?"  
  
"The whole team to make sure they all get along with the new chaser."  
  
"Ok well we only have a little bit left, so you wanna talk?"  
  
"Sure Harry, sounds nice"  
  
The two of them talked about stuff for awhile, then finally the teammates and the tryouts for chasers showed up. Harry got up and started telling people what was going on and why they were here.   
  
"As you all know this is tryouts for this year's Quidditch team spot of chaser. Now I as captain can only pick one of you, so do your best. Now I have also brought back the old team members to make sure that the new chaser fits in with all of them. Now we have 10 chasers that have signed up and they are: Greg Kenneth, John Meyers, Keylia Jennings, Hermione Granger, Urgandia Lemaba, Patricia Henklen, Frank Caben, Jennifer Darwin, Tim Gahana, and Hilda Zimana. Now I would like you to go in that order to show me how well you are at chasing. So that means that Greg Kenneth is up first."  
  
Greg got into position with Ron at the hoops (A/N: Ron is a good Keeper like at the end of the 5th book, even better!) Harry went through all the people and finally he got to the end. People waited quietly while the team talked.   
  
"Ok well the team and I talked and in 2nd place was Keylia Jennings, but the person that got the position was Hermione Granger. Congratulations Hermione, hope you won't disappoint Gryffindor. Thank you all for coming, and I hope that you will all try out next year and keep on practicing. Hermione can I talk to you please."  
  
Hermione went over to Harry and the rest of the team. Hermione was nervous. What if she was only on the team because she was friends with Harry.  
  
"Ok Hermione you made the team, now everybody is fine with you being on the team. The first practice is tomorrow at 5-8. I think that is it, oh yeah and we need to get you a robe with your name."  
  
Hermione looked at the team, which consisted of, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Vanessa, and her. She knew Ron, Harry, Ginny didn't have a problem with her on the team. Dean and Seamus probably said yes because of her going out with them. Hermione had worked with Vanessa on a project and they had got along really good, maybe they could become better friends. Dean and Seamus were looking at her weird. Then she looked down and saw she was wearing short shorts and a halter top and her cloak was open. She buttoned up her cloak.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the castle together. All of them congratulation Hermione on her job well done. Hermione was so excited. She left the others at Gryffindor tower and went to the portrait. "Gladrags," the portrait swung open and she stepped in. Hermione took off her cloak, and put it on the back of the couch. She went into her room and laid down on the bed. She was starting to fall asleep when she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Hermione, are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes Draco"  
  
"Can I please come in?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so...."  
  
Draco walked into the room and laid down on her bed. He could feel her stir on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should wrap his arms around her or not, so he turned away from her and started to fall asleep. When he was about to fall asleep he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.   
  
Hermione was the first to wake up. It was 11. She got up and took a shower. Then she got dressed and ready for practice later that day. When she was completely done at 12, Draco was stirring. He woke up while Hermione was putting her stuff away in her room.   
  
"Hello Draco," Hermione replied stiffly   
  
"Hey Hermione"  
  
"Well I have practice today at 5-8, and it is 1 right now. I am going down to lunch, so I guess I will see you later."  
  
Hermione walked out of the room, leaving a confused and pissed Draco behind the slammed door. Draco hurried up and ran out of the room, grabbing Hermione's arm, and twisted her around. (A/N: Draco is wearing only boxers **evil grin**)  
  
"Get off of me"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Hermione?"  
  
"You being a complete asshole."  
  
Hermione turned to leave, but Draco pulled harder on her arm, and she turned back again.  
  
"Get off of my arm NOW Draco!"  
  
"Not until you stop acting like a bitch"  
  
Hermione raises her hand and slaps Draco across the face, and runs off. Draco goes into the bathroom, and sees he has a big red mark in the shape of a hand across his pale cheek. Draco took off his boxers and turns on the shower, and was about to hop in the shower, when Hermione rushes in with her eyes closed looking for her bag. Draco smiles to himself.  
  
"Draco, I am only in here to get my bag, so you better be in the shower if I open my eyes!"  
  
Hermione counted to 3 and opened her eyes, and she saw Draco standing right in front of her naked.   
  
"Ughhhhh get your clothes on at least."  
  
"Hummm how bout I don't."  
  
"Well move out of my way then so I can at least get my bag!"  
  
Draco still stood in her way. She did not wanna see him naked right after their big fight. She was thinking about how he should get some clothes on. Draco stepped closer to her while she was thinking. Hermione stepped back. Draco stepped forward again, so Hermione stepped back. Then Hermione's back hit the bathroom door, Draco took a step forward. Hermione tried to push him back, but he was to strong for her. Draco's face was inches from hers'.  
  
Hermione kept trying to push him back. He was just to strong. She tried finding the door knob, and finally found it but it was locked. She didn't have her wand on her to unlock the door. She was stuck in here unless Draco would unlock the door. He probably wouldn't do that though.  
  
Draco kept moving his face closer to his. Hermione was panicking. She couldn't find a way out, and Draco was getting closer every second. Draco's lips were an inch or so from hers'.  
  
"Draco please don't do this."  
  
"You know you want it Hermione." (A/N: Hermione did want this!)  
  
Draco's lips swooped down upon hers'. Hermione's heart was telling her to kiss him back. But her mind was fighting back. Hermione didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she shouldn't. Draco's body pushed up against her and smashed her up against the door.   
  
Draco kept kissing her. Hermione kept fighting her heart as long as she could. But finally her heart won. She started kissing back. She knew she couldn't fight her hunger. Her hunger was Draco. She craved him, she wanted him. (A/N: I want him too!) Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco pushed her up against the door as hard as he could. He started unbuttoning her clothes. Hermione knew that they both wanted it. Make-up sex was the best. Draco finally got all her clothes off. Hermione didn't even really feel him enter her. Draco pushed her hard against the door. Hermione cried out in pain. Draco was gentler after that time. Hermione couldn't contain herself. She cried out in ecstasy. Finally after awhile Draco spilled his sperm inside Hermione.   
  
Draco still holding on to Hermione walked over to the still running shower. He stepped inside still holding Hermione. Hermione unwrapped her legs in the shower. Draco placed his lips upon hers'. Hermione smiled and kissed him back. After a few minutes they took a break, and took a shower together. When they were almost done. Draco once again entered Hermione. Hermione was surprised. She hadn't expected him to do that. After 10 minutes or so Hermione screamed out his name with pleasure and Draco spilled his seed once again into Hermione.  
  
They quickly finished their shower. They dried off and put on their clothes. Draco unlocked the door, after Hermione kissed him. Hermione grabbed her bag, and went in search to find Ginny. She looked at her watch. It was now 2:30. She finally found Ginny in the library alone. Hermione rushed into the library, and took a seat next to Ginny. Madam Pince looked like she was going to have a heart attack with the way Hermione came into the library.   
  
"Oh My God Ginny!"  
  
"What Hermione, you got to tell me!"  
  
Hermione recalled all the important details to Ginny about what happened last night and today. Ginny squealed which received her a dirty look from Madam Pince.  
  
"Oh My God Hermione, I think you might have him, I think he might be in love with you! Has he said I Love You yet?"  
  
"No not yet, I don't know if Draco is the kind of person to say I love you, I mean come on look at his family, but he has had sex with me 3 or so times, and to him I use to be only a know-it-all Mudblood! Things are so confusing!"  
  
"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Ginny sang quietly to Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Gin, even if he did love me, we aren't gonna get married and have kids!"  
  
"Ok sure Hermione, whatever you say!"  
  
Hermione punched Ginny in the arm.   
  
"Bloody Hell Hermione!"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. Hermione grabbed her stuff and left the library to go to the kitchens to get something to eat since lunch was over already, and she needed to eat something before practice. As she was walking, Draco came into view. She tried to speed walk, but Draco called out to her and started running up to her. She cursed at him under her breath.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
"Are you going to the great hall to eat?"  
  
"No, lunch is over, I am going to the kitchens."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Yea, I guess, follow me"  
  
They walked to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear inside the bowl of fruit and the handle appeared. She opened the door and her and Draco stepped through. Hermione spotted Dobby rushing around with the other elves.  
  
"Dobby!" squealed Hermione.  
  
Dobby looked over and saw Hermione, he rushed over and hugged her.  
  
"Oh hello Miss, I haven't seen you in forever! How is Harry Potter and sir?"  
  
"Harry and Ron are fine. How is Winky?"  
  
"Miss, she actually said that Dumbledore is her master now, we is all very happy! Now what can I get for you Miss?"  
  
"Well how about some lunch, we didn't get to eat any."  
  
"No problem Miss!" Dobby whistled and several house-elves appeared with loads of food.   
  
They had chicken, mashed potatoes, treacle tart, cake, steak, fish, vegetables, and many other things. Draco and Hermione sat down at the table and ate all they could. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 4:30. Hermione finished up and got up from the table. Draco also stood up.   
  
"Well Draco I have to go to practice. I will see you when I get back."  
  
Draco walked out with her and kissed her. Hermione kissed him, and left. Draco looked at her walk away. She was so beautiful. Hermione got her broom and went onto the Quidditch pitch. The weather was nice and sunny. She got onto her broom and flew around. After a few minutes, the rest of the team appeared in their uniforms. Hermione looked down at them and felt so out of place. Harry had been playing since first year, Ron had been playing since 5th, and the rest started playing 6th except for Ginny who started playing in her 5th. All of them had played at least one year. She had never played before in her life.  
  
Harry called out to Hermione. He had something in his hand. She raced down and landed cleanly. Harry held out a uniform made for her with her name on it. She took it in her arms. Harry told her to put it on. She slipped it on. It fit her like a glove. The burgundy went splendidly with her hair as well. She looked stunning. Harry called everyone's attention and started talking about practices and games. Then he talked about strategies. After he was done talking he opened up the game box and gave Dean and Seamus their clubs, released the Snitch, released the Bludgers, and grabbed the Quaffle. He took his whistle threw the Quaffle up and all of the team shot into the air. Ginny was the first to get to the Quaffle, she flew and passed it to Hermione, who caught it without troubles. Hermione raced off and faked her shot, Ron went to the right, and Hermione threw the Quaffle through the left hoop.   
  
Everybody whistled and clapped. Hermione started out with the Quaffle and passed it to Vanessa who also made a goal. Everybody clapped. This went on for awhile. Ron was able to save over half of the goals. Harry finally caught sight of the Snitch, and dodged the Bludgers and caught it. Everybody clapped, whistled and cheered.  
  
It was 7:50 then. Harry told everybody to change and then they had a quick talk about what they did wrong, and what was good. Harry found Hermione leaving the changing room. He raced up to her.  
  
"Well done Hermione!"   
  
"Thanks Harry, good catch."  
  
"Thanks, I'm so use to it by now that it isn't even hard anymore."  
  
"Yeah I suppose it wouldn't be after so many years."  
  
"So what have you been doing lately? Anything new & exciting?"  
  
Hermione thought for awhile. Draco was new and exciting, but she couldn't tell Harry about him. Harry would be so pissed at her. No, she couldn't tell him.  
  
"Nothing much really, same old boring stuff, you?"  
  
"Yea same here"  
  
They walked up to the common room. Harry said good-bye to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. She saw Ron coming around the corner, and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Ron kissed her on the cheek then. She walked up to the Head Common Room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book. Hermione walked up behind him and whispered, "Honey I'm home," seductively in his ear and then she nibbled on his earlobe. Draco turned his head and kissed her. He put his book down and motioned for her to come sit on his lap. She went and sat on his lap facing him. He put her hair behind her ears. He looked into her eyes and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her on the lips. Then he started kissing down to her neck. He licked and kissed her neck, causing her to arch and grind into him. Draco moved up on the edge of the chair, and wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist. He lifted her up and moved towards her bedroom.   
  
Hermione giggled to herself. This would be the third time this day. Draco found the bedroom door when he pushed Hermione into it. He whispered, "Sorry," and found the door knob. He opened the door, stepped in, and shut it. Then he made his way to the bed. He finally found the bed, and gently laid Hermione and himself down upon it. He unbutton his pants, and took of his shirt. Hermione ran her hands along his firm chest. He had such smooth, soft skin. Draco then unbutton Hermione's pants and took of her shirt. Then he took off his boxers and her bra and underwear.   
  
Draco kissed her with hunger, never wanting to stop. He entered her gently. Hermione loved it the way he was always careful with her. Maybe a little to careful for her likings. After awhile she got sick of him being so gentle and soft, and rolled over so she was on top. Draco was a little surprised by her forwardness but shut up when he saw what she was doing. She was going rough and fast. She started screaming out in ecstasy. Draco watched with a huge smile on his face as she bounced up and down faster and faster, rougher and rougher. Grinding against him. Draco couldn't contain himself, and exploded inside her. Hermione slowed down and eventually stopped. Hermione laid her head on his chest, and breathed heavily. Draco looked down at her. She looked tired, but he sure wasn't.  
  
He rolled her over and got on top of her.  
  
"Again," Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Men!" Hermione replied with a smile on her face.  
  
Draco once again entered her, but this time roughly. Hermione cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Draco kept it fast and rough. Hermione kept screaming his name. Hermione's nails dug into his back. She arched up at him. After awhile she would grind her hips against his. Draco spilled his seed once again into her after about 15 minutes of pleasure. Now they were both tired.  
  
Draco laid down beside Hermione, and Hermione got up and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione laid her head upon his chest. They fell asleep after only a few minutes.   
  
The next morning they woke up at 9 to get ready for class since it was Monday. Draco said he had practice that day at 6-8. They went to breakfast. The day went by pretty fast. They got done with classes at 4:30. They ate dinner, and did their homework. Then it was 5:50 and Draco had to leave for practice. He kissed Hermione good-bye and left. Hermione read a book while she waited for him to come back. She finished her book just as Draco walked in.   
  
"How did practice go baby?"  
  
"Fine babe"  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Hell no," Draco replied with a huge grin.  
  
"That's good, well I'm going to bed, night."  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Hermione raced off to the bedroom, and laid down on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Draco jumped on the bed, and started kissing her neck. Hermione moaned. Draco smiled against her neck. He undid their clothes in less than a minute and slammed himself into her. Hermione cried out in pain.   
  
"Sorry honey, you just bring out the animal in me!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Draco went rough and fast once again. It didn't take him long to spill inside her. Draco collapsed onto the bed. Hermione snuggled up against him. He hugged her up against him. Hermione smiled and they fell asleep with Draco's arms around Hermione.  
  
Well that is it for now, I am going to leave it like that! Hmmmm, if you want to find out what happens I guess I need 5 reviews. I wonder what happens next! I think I have an idea. And once again I would like to say I am sorry for such a long wait. The next chapter will be out sooner than this one! This is my longest chapter ever! 14 pages! I did it all for you reviewers. Thanks for reading my story. Any ideas, put them in your review. Bye for now.......Make sure you read malfoyfreak4ever's stories. They are really good! 


	8. Holy Crap!

Thanks to all my reviewers, without you this story wouldn't exist:

Soleil: glad you like it. Here is the new chapter you wanted. Hope you like it, I had fun writing it. Thanks!

Go-my-cat: ok hardly any sex and a lot more story for you! Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Angel Yea they are sex crazy. Here's the update you wanted.

DarkAngel: Sorry I didn't mention but Draco has been using condoms! You will see what happens in a bit. Thanks for the review.

Miarae: I will try to leave out A/N unless necessary. I'm sorry I keep changing. Hopefully this is better. Thanks for reviewing.

WARNING

DRACO HAS BEEN USING CONDOMS!

Last Time:

Hermione laughed. Draco went rough and fast once again. It didn't take him long to spill inside her. Draco collapsed onto the bed. Hermione snuggled up against him. He hugged her up against him. Hermione smiled and they fell asleep with Draco's arms around Hermione.

NOW on with the story!

When Hermione woke up she was smiled to herself. She was so happy with Draco. But he might not even like her, let alone love her. Maybe he just wanted sex. She hoped not though, because around him, with him, she felt something. She didn't know what yet. Every time they were together she felt some kind of electricity that warmed her throughout her entire body. It was so weird. She liked the feel of it, she just wished she knew what it was.

Hermione sat thinking about Draco for a half an hour, until Draco started to stir. Draco tightened his grip around her, probably to make sure she was still there. Then he opened his eyes, and looked up and saw Hermione looking at him.

"Hey baby," Hermione replied.

"Hey sweetie"

"Wanna take a shower?"

"Sound good"

Draco kissed Hermione, then the two went and took a shower. After that they went and ate breakfast. They only had 3 classes that day. Only two of them were together. Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Care of Magical Creatures was first. That went by pretty fast, they studied Glendrias, or cheetah like animals with special powers. Then in potions they were making Veritaserum. Harry had told her about Snape's many attempts of using this on him, and she had read about it in many books, so she knew it was a truth potion.

She was just going to pick Harry as her partner but Snape decided to pick partners'. She knew one of the 3 of them would get picked to go with Draco. She secretly hoped it was her. They had already prepared their Veritaserum and antidote. They were to ask the person questions and then in 10 minutes give them the antidote. Then they had to do an essay that was 24 in. about the ingredients and effects of Veritaserum.

Snape wrote the instructions on the board for people and then got a piece of parchment.

"Ok here are the groups:

Longbottom, Patil

Potter, Zabini (A/N: Blaise is a girl right now)

Goyle, Weasley

Crabbe, Finnigan

Thomas, Parkinson

Malfoy, Granger

Brown, Bulstrode

Nott, Johnson

Now I think that is everything, please begin!"

Hermione made her way to Draco, she felt very sorry for Ron and Harry. Harry didn't look like he had a problem with his partner though. Hermione sat down at Draco's table and got out her potions.

"Ok I'm going to give you my potion first," Draco said.

"Ok"

Draco took a drop of the potion and placed it on Hermione's tongue. Hermione felt wonderful, she was so happy. It was kind of like the feeling she had with Draco. She was blissful and on top of the world.

"Ok what is your name?"

"Hermione Renee Melia Granger"

"When were you born?"

"August 3rd, 1987"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I'm good in the sack?"

"Yes"

"Am I sexy?"

"Yes"

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Hermione could hear him ask all the questions. Oh, please say no, she thought to herself.

"Yes"

"Do you want to have my kid?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"TIME'S UP! Give the person their antidote!"

Draco dropped his antidote upon Hermione's tongue reluctantly. He wasn't done yet!

"Ok now the second person please begin!"

Hermione dropped the potion upon Draco's tongue.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Xavier Malfoy"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes"

"When were you born?"

"September 25th, 1986" (A/N: It is September 23rd, 2004. Draco is turning 18, Hermione is still 17!)

"Would you like me to have your baby?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"TIME'S UP! Give the person their antidote."

Hermione put the antidote on Draco's tongue. She wanted the answer to that question! She needed to know, curse that stupid Snape! Hermione sighed. She might never know! All she knew is he wants to marry her and have his baby. That didn't mean he loved her though. Any guy could want that. Just because she was pretty, she would make a nice wife, and would make beautiful babies, that didn't mean Draco loved her.

Hermione went back to her seat and started her essay, she couldn't keep her mind off this though. Draco found out that she loved him, and that was what that wonderful feeling she always felt around him. Love, that wonderful electricity of happy feelings throughout her body, Love. She wanted to know if Draco loved her, she needed to know.

Now Draco could tease her, and she might never know. Maybe Draco didn't love her and now that he knew she loved him, he might just ditch her, and find a different girl. But maybe she didn't want to know if Draco loved her or not because if he didn't then she would be heartbroken. She was so confused and mixed up. The bell rang. Hermione gathered her stuff and went to Transfiguration. She took notes and finished her homework right when the bell rang. She only had potions homework to do now. She hurried up into the common room and went into her bedroom, she locked the door, and turned on the radio. She put in a cd and blasted it really loud. She then started working on her homework. Whenever she was stressed she would listen to music. Music made her feel better. She was listening to "With Arms Wide Open," by Creed.

Then the song "I Hope You Dance," by Lee Ann Womack

This cd was full of slow songs. Slow songs helped her calm down and relieve stress. She heard a knocking on her door. "Hermione," she heard Draco say. She turned the music down and went to the door, "Alohomora," the lock clicked and she opened the door.

"What is it Draco?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright,"

"Yes I am fine Draco"

"So what were you listening too?"

"My mixed cd"

"Ok, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together?"

"Ok, but not too long, I'm kinda tired."

"Ok"

The two hung out for awhile and they talked and acted as if nothing happened in Potions that day. Hermione was too embarrassed to bring it up, and Draco probably was too. Maybe some other day they would talk about it. Later on in their relationship if they still had one.

Hermione still couldn't believe she was in love with Draco. It was all new and foreign to her. She had hated his guts until that train ride to school. She had hated him since 1st year till summer before 7th! That was 6 years of hatred blown away in not even one month. She couldn't believe this. It was so weird. 

Hermione started getting tired, so Draco decided to go to the bedroom. Hermione laid awake, so did Draco.

"Hermione are you still awake?"

"Yes"

"I thought you were tired, why are you still awake?"

"I am tired, I just feel so weird that we are just lying here and we didn't have sex or talk about what happened today...I am just so confused."

"I know it is awkward for me too."

"What should we do? Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you just wanna have sex, or just try to go to sleep without doing either of those things?"

"I think we should talk Hermione, and we will see how we feel then"

"Ok"

"Well everything I said was true I do want to marry you and have kids with you. I also want to be able to go out in public with you and grow old together."

"That is exactly what I want as well."

"But I don't know if we are ready for that commitment yet, because we are still so young, and we might make the biggest mistake of our life, and if we love each other when we are older, then the worst mistake we made is waiting so long."

"Yes, but if we love each other shouldn't we be together as soon as possible."

"Well it depends on the circumstances. If we can't stand to be apart, then we will have to jump right in as soon as possible. But I think the wisest thing would be to wait a little while."

"But how long is a little while?"

"At least until we are both 18, I think, but it depends how far this thing goes."

"But I don't even know how far it goes now!"

"Well you know when you asked me if I loved you but Snape called out, well I answered the question. Yes Hermione I do love you. Now you know."

"It is just so weird that we both love each other and want to get married and have kids together after 6 years of hatred and not even 1 month of being together."

"Yes it is. But love conquers anything."

"Well I am glad we talked about this,"

"Yea me too"

Hermione kissed Draco. She loved him, he loved her. Life was perfect right now. They were in their own little world. Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Draco smiled to himself. Hermione then took off her skirt and shirt. She took off her bra and underwear then took off Draco's boxers. She climbed on top of him and slid on. She hadn't even got started when Draco switched her over so she was on bottom. He had a hunger he needed to be filled. He pulled himself out and slammed into her. Faster and rougher than ever before. Hermione's nails dug into his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed his hips down into his then arched her back into him. She loved it when he was rough and wild. She grinded her hips against his when he came down. They went on for awhile like this while Hermione screamed his name. Draco exploded inside her. Hermione fell asleep with exhaustion. Draco laid down beside Hermione and kissed her forehead. He fell asleep too afterwards.

They both woke up and went to their classes. They had 2 essays and 1 chapter to read. They finished the homework. They went to sleep in each other's arms, legs tangled together. Hermione woke up the next morning, and went to breakfast. Draco was still asleep when she got back. She had ate like a cow this morning. She grabbed a book and read for a bit. She started feeling sick. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. It was probably that food she ate so fast! (A/N: if I eat to much, too fast that happens to me too!) Hermione went back to reading her book, Draco then came out of the bedroom after a few minutes. He kissed her forehead and sat down on the couch. He patted the couch and Hermione came and sat down next to him. She laid down in between his legs and he stroked her hair. She read more of her book. She was so comfortable around Draco. Hermione told Draco she had to go talk to Ginny, but really she was going to Hogsmeade to buy stuff for Draco's birthday.

Hermione raced off to Hogsmeade with her purse. She needed her purse to put stuff in. Draco's birthday is tomorrow. She needed to get her stuff together. She had to make this memorable. She was going to make sure that this was a night Draco would never forget. She finally got into Hogsmeade and bought tons of stuff. She got candles, chocolate, decorations, and more stuff. Then she went to a clothing store and looked in the lingerie section. She found a sexy red covertible lace torsolette. Hermione looked around and decided to buy the red torsolette. She went and paid for it, then she left and put the stuff in her bag. She threw the bags away and raced back to the common room. Draco must have went somewhere, Hermione sent her owl a letter telling Ginny what she had done and if Draco asked Hermione had been with her the whole time. She had only been gone for about 30 minutes!

She hid her bag with the stuff in it. Draco came a couple minutes later.

"Hey baby, so did you talk to Ginny?"

"Yea,"

"So what you wanna do now?"

"I have no idea."

"Well you wanna hang out and chill together?"

"Sounds good."

Draco and Hermione went out into the common room and settled down on the couch. Draco laid down on it and Hermione laid in between his legs. Draco played with Hermione's hair. Hermione relaxed against Draco. She closed her eyes. Draco looked down at her with a smile on his face. She always made him happy. She was his drug. She made him happy.

"Hermione?"

No response.

"Hermione?"

Draco got up and Hermione still slept. Draco put his arms behind her neck and legs' and lifted her up. She was so light. She slept contentedly in his arms. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful sleeping, and awake. He loved her so much. He walked into Hermione's bedroom. He laid her down upon her bed, and pulled the covers over her and laid down after taking off his shirt and pants.

He pulled the covers over himself and put his arms protectively around Hermione's waist. Hermione stirred, but didn't wake up. Draco fell asleep with Hermione on his mind, as she always was.

Hermione woke up at 6:30. She saw on their bulletin a notice that there wasn't class today. All the teachers had meetings throughout the day. Perfect thought Hermione. The two of them could spend the whole day together. Hermione went took a shower. While she was in there, Draco came in and joined her. They finished their shower. They got out and got dressed. Draco kissed Hermione and left to eat. Hermione claimed she wasn't hungry. Hermione went into her room and got her stuff.

She took the decorations out and put them up. She got her lingerie on and put on a beautiful lilac kassidy dress, and black platform thongs. For accessories she wore a glittery night charm bracelet, and a flutterbye necklace. For make-up she wore lilac eye shadow, lilac nail polish, and some clear shiny lip gloss.

She set the candles out. She still figured she had 30 minutes left. She ran down as fast as she could, which was pretty fast, to the kitchen. She tickled the pear and opened the portrait.

"Dobby?"

Dobby came rushing once again to her.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a cake, fruit, whipped topping, and other desserts."

"Sure thing Miss," Dobby said and then whistled. Elves came rushing forward with all the food she had wanted.

"Thanks you so much Dobby."

"You is welcome Miss, and if you see Harry Potter, send him Dobby's best wishes!"

"Will do Dobby, good-bye!" Hermione said while rushing off once again. She had to get back before Draco.

"Good-bye Miss!"

Hermione raced upstairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She placed the food on the table and sat down on the couch. She waited about 10 minutes when she heard Draco say "Gladrags," the portrait swung open and Hermione called out, "Surprise!"

Draco looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to remember his birthday let alone do anything special. He hadn't expected her to do anything for him. He had thought she had forgotten all about his b-day. Hermione went up to Draco and gave him a passionate kiss. "Happy Birthday Baby, I Love You!"

"Hermione that was the best surprise I have ever had. Thank you so much. That was so sweet of you."

Hermione kissed him again. Draco pulled her close to his body, caressing her cheek. Hermione broke the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Well let me go get your present."

"Hermione you didn't need to buy me anything."

"I know but, I wanted too."

Hermione went into her bedroom and came back in a few minutes.

"Here you go, it's nothing special."

"I'm sure it is wonderful."

Draco opened the gift, which included some nice cologne, a book about potions (his favorite subject), and a camera.

"Thanks so much Hermione, but the best gift is being able to be with you and spend time with you."

"Your so sweet Draco!"

Hermione reached up and brought Draco's face down to hers' and kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to pull away but, Draco put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Draco licked her lips so his tongue could enter her mouth. Hermione admitted it with a moan. Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him, so there was no space in between the two of them. Hermione put her hands around his neck, pulling his head down closer to her. Draco backed her up into the couch.

Hermione felt him kind of push her into the couch, while she half dropped down. Draco tried to undo her dress but the zipper was in the back. Draco lifted Hermione up while kissing her. Hermione's hands moved to the zipper and unzipped it. Draco pulled it off quickly. Then he went to take off her bra, but couldn't find the strap. He stopped kissing Hermione. He looked down and saw she had lingerie on.

"Well, well Hermione, going all out for my birthday aren't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Hermione grabbed the back of his head and smashed his lips upon hers' with a need. Draco bit her lip softly causing her to open her mouth allowing entrance to his tongue. They sat kissing for awhile. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's pants and slipped them off. She took his shirt off. Then she worked his boxers off with her teeth. Hermione could feel Draco stiffen.

Draco went to kissing her neck. He would lick, suck, and bite it. Hermione moaned with pleasure. Draco worked his way down, and eventually kissed her lips again. Hermione nibbled on his lips. Hermione gradually broke away from his lips'. She kissed his neck, and licked his neck, moving lower and lower. Draco's breathing grew heavier and heavier. 

Hermione reached Draco's dick and took him in her mouth. Moving back and forth. Draco moaned. After awhile, Draco spilled his seed into Hermione's mouth who swallowed it and kissed Draco. Draco unzipped her lingerie and took it off.

Draco threw it on the floor, and laid Hermione down. Hermione braced herself for Draco entering her. He went rough and faster than ever before. Hermione bumped her hips up into his when he came down. Hermione moaned with pleasure.

"OH MY GOD DRACO!"

Draco slammed himself into her a couple more times roughly and exploded inside her.

"Oh my god Draco, that was wonderful."

Hermione was lying there exhausted, breathing hard.

"That was the BEST birthday ever."

Hermione kissed Draco. Draco got up and picked Hermione up. He put his arms behind her neck and knees. Hermione squealed with delight. Their clothes remained on the floor forgotten.

They went into the bedroom and kissed each other. Then they went to sleep in each other's arms. They both had dreams about each other.

The two woke up that morning at separate times. Hermione was the last to wake up. They got ready for class and went to breakfast. Hermione had 10 minutes until Transfiguration. She started feeling sick. She went and throw up. She rushed to class, and just made it before the bell rang. Harry and Ron asked her where she had been, because she had never been so late before.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Oh, girl stuff."

Hermione "sh" the boys and took notes. After they worked on spells the bell rang.

"NO HOMEWORK," McGonagall yelled over all the commotion.

"All right," Harry and Ron said while highfiving each other. Hermione rolled her eyes, they were so immature.

The rest of the classes went by fast. Hermione ate supper and when she was in the common room, had to throw-up again. I might be getting the flu, Hermione thought. She went into the bedroom waiting for Draco to come back, but fell asleep.

Draco walked in to an empty common room, he started to panic. Hermione had always been out here waiting for him. He checked the bathroom, not in there. He went into her bedroom. He saw her sleeping in her bed. His heart slowed back down. He went up and kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair. He took off his clothes and got into bed with her. He fell asleep almost instantly.

This schedule went on and on. Finally in October, Hermione realized that her period hadn't come yet. Maybe it is just late. She waited for a week, then decided to go to Madam Pomfrey just in case. She got up and got dressed. She went into the bathroom and threw up. She walked to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office. She was suprised to see a student in here so early.

"What can I do for you Hermione?"

"Well I was suppose to have my period already, and I haven't got it yet. And I have been throwing up and have been sleepy."

"Well come sit down on this bed right here."

Hermione sat down and Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell that Hermione didn't understand. All of a sudden a big holographic belly appeared. Hermione didn't know what that meant.

"Well Hermione it looks like you are pregnant. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Hermione's jaw dropped down. Her...pregnant. That can't be. She thought Draco had used protection of some sort. Draco had to be the father. She was a virgin before him and she had only had sex with him. She wasn't ready to be pregnant. Hermione started crying. She couldn't handle it. What would she do if Draco wanted nothing to do with the baby or her?

Madam Pomfrey comforted her.

"Well Hermione you can get an abortion."

"Oh no I could never do that. I will either keep it or give it up for adoption. I have to talk with the father first though. I will come back later to find out the sex of the baby."

"Hermione just to let you know the baby was conceived on September 23rd. Now come back when you want too. Oh, by the way, here are some pamphlets on teen pregnancy. I wish you the best Hermione."

Hermione grabbed the pamphlets and hide them. She rushed back to the common room. Draco was still asleep. She started crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What would her parents think of her? What would all her peers think of her? What would Draco say about this? She was so confused.

Draco heard someone weeping and looked beside him...no Hermione. He got up quickly and walked to the door. The weeping was coming from the common room. He opened the door quietly and saw Hermione with her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth, crying. Draco immediately went to her.

"Hermione"

"Ddddraccooooo"

"What is the matter?"

Draco sat down on the couch next to her and hugged her. He kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair.

"Welllll...we're pregnant!" Hermione replied in between sobs.

"What was that Hermione?"

"Were pppregnantttt," Hermione burst out in sobs again.

Draco got up from the couch and paced back and forth in front on the fire. He couldn't believe it. Hermione pregnant. Him the daddy. He was only 18. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that He couldn't believe it. He never thought this would happen to him, especially not with Hermione as the mom. What would his parents think. They would be so mad is they found out. They might even kill the baby and Hermione, maybe him even. He wanted the baby though, it was his first child and he loved Hermione.

He was so confused. He wanted the baby, but he might not know what to do with the baby. What would people think of this? He, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together with a baby? But he wanted the baby. Draco sat down next to Hermione who was crying her eyes out and hugged her. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Hermione cried for a bit longer and she started to stop. Draco dried her tears from her face and kissed her. Draco pulled away.

"Hermione do you want this baby?"

"Yyyeesss. Do you?"

Draco thought about it. He wanted Hermione to be happy and he was happy with her. Draco didn't give a fuck what other people thought. He loved Hermione and wanted to be with her and a baby would bring them closer together.

"Yes I want this baby. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't knowwww."

"Well let's go find out."

They walked together to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked up at the sound of a door closing. It was Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, together...

"Madam Pomfrey...umm we would like to know the sex of the baby." Draco said.

Madam Pomfrey looked suprised. Draco...the father of Ms. Granger's baby? They hated each other.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell and a girl appeared in front of them. "You are to have a girl."

Draco looked at the little girl. She could only be a couple months at the most. She was so adorable.

"Is there anyway we can see what she will look like when she is older?"

"Certainly." She muttered another spell and a film of a little girl appeared going slowly showing her older.

She went up to 18 years. She had long white blonde hair that was shiny and straight. She had her mother's lips and face shape. She had his eyes' though a little lighter. She had her mother's curvy body. She smiled at them. She was very pretty. Hermione started crying

again. Draco hugged her to his side. Their daughter smirked at them and she disappeared. Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe it. Them two...together. It was crazy. She shook her head and left them alone.

"Hermione, sssh, it's ok sweetheart."

"Draco, I'm so scared. What if something bad happens or we can't handle it? What if or child hates us?"

"She won't hate us. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes. Her hair was beautiful and her eyes were gorgeous. She has your smile and my face shape." Hermione started sobbing again.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about their daughter. She was going to be a heart breaker. She had his smirk. She was everything he wanted in a child. Draco walked with Hermione out the door and looked around. He felt like someone was watching them. He shook the feeling off. The two walked to the common room and sat down on the couch. They talked about the future some and the baby. After awhile they got tired and went to bed. Draco sat up for a bit thinking about everything. He fell asleep after a hour.

They woke up and went to classes. They were in a weird mood. They were happy yet kind of sad, because they didn't know what was to happen between them now. Ginny noticed something wrong between them. She decided to talk to Hermione after all the classes were done.

Classes dragged on for awhile. Finally classes were done. Hermione had lots of homework. She put her books into her bag and left. She heard someone calling her.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny running towards her.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny reached her and was breathing hard.

"Hihihihi Hhhermione."

They walked for a bit while Ginny caught her breath.

"Hermione what is the matter?" Ginny asked once she caught her breath.

"Nothing Ginny"

"Something is wrong Mione, I know."

"Well come with me to my common room."

They walked to the common room. Hermione went into her room with Ginny and locked the door.

"Ginny...I'm pregnant with Draco's child."

"Holy shit Mione!"

"I know, I'm scared Ginny. Draco said he loved me but I'm still scared."

"Well you won the dare Mione, and I can't believe you are pregnant. That is so weird I mean you are only 17."

"I know, I'm so freaked out. Draco has been comforting me, but he is acting all weird. I don't know what he wants. The baby is a girl and she is gorgeous. Especially when she is older."

"Awww a girl! Who does she look like?"

"Well when she is 18, she has long straight, shiny white blond hair like Draco. She has light gray eyes and a wonderful smile like her daddy. She has my face shape and lips though. She has a curvy body like me too." Hermione said with a smile.

She was having a baby. With the man she loved...Draco.

She couldn't believe it. Maybe they would move in together after graduation. Start a new life. The baby would be born around the beginning of July. They would be out of school when the baby was born. Who knows what would happen after school. Hermione couldn't help smiling thinking about what was to become.

"That is wonderful Hermione. But what about Quidditch?"

"I don't know Gin. I might not play because I don't want anything to happen to my baby. We will have to see. Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant. Especially Harry and Ron. They would have a hissy fight if they found out about Draco and me together with a baby."

"Sure thing Hermione"

Ginny hugged Hermione and left. Her best friend was pregnant. She squealed and left. When she turned the corner she ran into Draco.

"Sorry Draco."

She skipped off and Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised. People could be so weird and childish. Draco went into the common room and found Hermione lying on the couch with her eyes closed. He walked over to her. She was so beautiful. Their daughter was gorgeous just like her. He loved both of them. He was so glad Hermione was having his baby and not someone else. They made a wonderful child together. So pretty and she was going to be smart like her mum and dad. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and brushed her hair back. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Baby."

"Hello Hermione, are you ok? Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Draco. I'm just tired. I don't need anything."

"Ok well if you need anything just tell me."

"Ok."

Hermione closed her eyes again while Draco brushed her hair back from her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. Hermione's breathing slowed and got heavier. Draco kissed her forehead and picked her up. He opened the bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

He was off to find Blaise. He had to tell him. He raced off towards the Slytherin common room. Blaise was walking out of the entrance.

"Hey Blaise wait up."

Blaise turned around and looked at Draco. He hadn't seen him in awhile. "Hey Draco wat's up?"

"Well walk with me, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well you can't tell anyone or I will kill you."

"Ok"

"Hermione is pregnant with my baby," Draco whispered into his ear.

"What!"

"You heard right."

"Holy shit, what the hell are you going to do?"

"Well we are going to keep her. Hermione is having a girl and she is gorgeous! She has my hair color but really long and her mom's face shape and lips. She has a curvy nice body like her mom. She has my smile and smirk."

"Bloody hell! She is going to get all the guy's attention!"

"I know, a real Malfoy."

"And her parent's are both Heads, she is gonna be smart too."

"Yea."

The two talked about Draco's daughter some more.

"Where is the mother anyway?"

"She is upstairs sleeping."

"Oh well tell her Congratulations."

"I will. Well I better go. Bye Blaise."

"Bye Draco."

Draco raced upstairs to see if Hermione was awake and needed anything. He saw Hermione sitting upright in her bed.

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"I had a really bad dream Draco." Hermione replied while crying.

Draco rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Sssh everything is ok. It was just a dream. I'm here nothing will hurt you. What was the dream about?"

Well I'm gonna leave it at that. Hope you like it. It is the longest I have written yet in my life. If you want more please review and I will post more. You reviewers rock. I hope you like this, if not, don't kill me. I just want the story to go this way. I have my reasons.


	9. The Plan

Chp 9- The Plan  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
SugaAngel86: Thanks for reviewing. Glad your not grounded anymore.  
  
natyslacks: lol. Yeah I wasn't gonna have Mione pregnant but I decided I wanted her to. Draco was suppose to use a condom that time but they got caught up in the moment…..Thanks for reviewing.  
  
a_swoops15 (a_swoops15@hotmail.com): Here's the update. If you want me to email you every time just tell me.  
  
Quinivere: Glad it's amazing. Well here's the next one. Didn't have to wait to long.  
  
sakura angel90: you'll see soon enough how the parents will react. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lyn: Ok. Well anyway thanks for reviewing.  
  
christy (c888@bellsouth.net): Thanks. Glad you like it. I can't tell you what happens. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Britt: Thanks. You are a great reviewer. I hurried as fast as I could.  
  
Go-my-cat: Glad you think it is better. Yea the sex was taking to much time. Thanks for the review.  
  
Suisei: Well I don't know if it is gonna be happy or not and I'm not gonna tell you. Thanks for the review.   
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: Glad you love it. They can't get enough of each other. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
miarae: ok maybe it is cliché but I like it.   
  
Applescm: Thanks. Yeah I thought I owed people a long chapter. This one isn't gonna be as long. Thanks for your review and time.  
  
Last Time:   
  
Draco raced upstairs to see if Hermione was awake and needed anything. He saw Hermione sitting upright in her bed.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?"  
  
"I had a really bad dream Draco," Hermione replied while crying.  
  
Draco rushed over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Sssh everything is ok. It was just a dream. I'm here nothing will hurt you. What was the dream about?"  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder to worked up to say anything. Every time she tried she would cry again. That had been a horrid dream. Finally after a couple hours Hermione had settled down and was ready to tell Draco.   
  
"Draco, in my dream I was being tortured by your father. He was yelling at me for corrupting you and threatened to kill me if I didn't tell you where you and our daughter was. I told him he had to kill me before I told him anything. Then he Avada Kedavra me."  
  
Draco hugged Hermione to him. He would never allow that. He loved Hermione with all his heart. He decided he better go talk to Dumbledore about all this. Hermione fell asleep in his arms. He laid down and fell asleep shortly after.   
  
Draco was the first to wake up. He got dressed and kissed Hermione's forehead. He had to meet with Dumbledore. He got to Dumbledore's door 10 minutes later. "Poderoso," (powerful) the gargoyles hopped aside and Draco got onto the spiraling staircase. Finally he reached the door. He knocked at the door. "Come in." Draco walked in and closed the door.   
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy, please sit. How can I be of service?"  
  
Draco sat down and started talking.  
  
"Well sir, as you might know me and Hermione are an item. And just last night she had a dream that my father threatened her and wanted to know where me and………our baby was. Hermione refused to tell him and he killed her."  
  
Dumbledore sat there thinking for awhile. Finally he spoke to Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is Hermione pregnant yet?"  
  
"Yes she is 1 month pregnant."  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid that Hermione is in great danger. Your father is bound to find out about you two, and kill Hermione, and maybe even you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Well I think after you finish this school year, you 3 should go into hiding. Your father can't do anything while your safe in Hogwarts, but once you graduate, then he will do something, so you, Hermione, and your baby need to go into hiding. I will make arrangements as soon as possible, so when you graduate, you can go right into hiding."  
  
"Ok thank you very much Professor. I need to get back to Hermione."  
  
"One more thing Mr. Malfoy. Hermione might be a Forticuius Tellerimison, or a seer through dreams. So keep a close eye on her and report any other dreams she has immediately to me. Now you may get back to Hermione, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Ok Professor. Thanks again."  
  
Draco ran out of the room and back to the common room. Hermione was still sleeping when he got back to the bedroom. He laid down and fell asleep for awhile. It felt like only a few minutes he was asleep, when he woke up to crying. He comforted Hermione once again. Hermione replied it was that same dream.   
  
Draco stroked her cheeks, and kissed her on her nose.   
  
"I'm never going to let anything harm you, or our baby. I love you so much, please don't cry!"  
  
"Why do you have to say stuff like that, because then I start crying more because it's so romantic and wonderful."  
  
Draco hugged her to him. He kissed her forehead and Hermione laid down. Draco went into his room and got out a dreamless sleep potion out and went back into Hermione's room. He gave Hermione the potion, which she drank. They she fell into a dreamless, and deep sleep. Draco laid down with his arms around her and fell asleep instantly.   
  
The next afternoon Draco woke up to an empty bed. He started panicking and went into the bathroom. Hermione was taking a shower. Draco went to the bathroom, and got dressed. Draco was just in his boxers, when Hermione stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.   
  
Draco grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. Hermione nibbled on his bottom lip, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, and kissed her with fiery passion. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and placed her fingers in his hair. Draco's strong arms pulled Hermione into him as far as she would come. Hermione pulled away after a little bit to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. It felt so good to kiss him. He was her addiction. She couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Hermione was in love with Draco Malfoy, ex-enemy. Draco Malfoy, bad boy extrodinare. Draco Malfoy, sex god. Draco Malfoy, stupid git. Draco Malfoy, her baby's daddy, and her soul mate. He had so many good and bad qualities. One good one was he was great in the sack. A bad one was her friends hated him. Speaking of her friends......she hadn't told Harry or Ron about Draco or her baby yet.   
  
They needed to know sooner or later. She preferred later, but the sooner they found out, the better for her. Ginny might let something slip, and they would never talk to her, or let her explain.  
  
Hermione decided next weekend she would tell them. She couldn't wait very long to tell them, or they would never forgive her. They might not forgive her under any circumstances though. They might hate her guts, and be disgusted by just seeing her. Hermione wouldn't be able to bear that. That would be one of the worst things ever to happen.  
  
Hermione shook that idea from her head, and enjoyed her free day with Draco. The two hung out all day together. Never apart from each other's side for more than 5 minutes. The two spent all day like they were a married couple. They were really close now, and Hermione could tell Draco things, she could never tell Harry or Ron.   
  
Draco listened to her. He was a good listener. He was taught to listen, and rarely speak, so it came to him naturally. He had very good etiquette because of his mother. He had learned lots of things as a young boy about dancing, etiquette, and other things.   
  
Hermione kissed his forehead and laid her head down on his lap. They talked about school, friends, their relationship, the baby, and tons of other things. Draco stroked her hair. Hermione sat up and Draco gave her a back rub.  
  
While Draco rubbed her back, he decided to tell her what Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Hermione, sweetie, I talked to Dumbledore before, and he told me some things."  
  
"Ok, well tell me Draco."  
  
"Well all three of us are in great danger. We are suppose to go into hiding as soon as we graduate. And your a seer through dreams."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go back to my father's because he will found out about us, and you and our baby are in danger too, so you can't go back to your parents. We need to go hiding together, if we want to stay together. So Dumbledore is making arrangements, so instead of going on the train, we go into hiding. And your a seer through dreams. Which means, that you might be right about what you see, so I need to make sure your safe."  
  
"Wow, this is so overwhelming."  
  
"Yes it is. But we'll make it fine, trust me. This means we can't go anywhere. You can't get a job, and neither can I."  
  
"But......"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but there can't be any buts. I need you and me at the house at all times, otherwise we will get captured by my father, and I can't let that happen. This is the only way that is safe. So we can't even go outside."  
  
"Dracoooooo....."  
  
"Stop whining Hermione. Would you rather be safe, or die, just because you went outside?"  
  
"I'd rather be safe, with a job, and able to go outside. But I guess I'd rather be safe."  
  
"Good, well we need to talk to Dumbledore and see if anything new is up. Maybe he got us a good hiding spot. If we need a secret keeper, then I think we should pick him. I don't trust your friends, and Blaise is a Slytherin, so I don't trust him either."  
  
"I agree Draco."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the lips, and they went up to Dumbledore's office. They rode on the stairs and opened the door. Someone was sitting down, and Dumbledore was talking. Draco and Hermione broke apart, and moved away from each other.   
  
"Aaah Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. What can I do for you."  
  
The person sitting down turned around and looked at the two.   
  
Well there you go. Not very long....but I'm still really busy. I have to play 8 hrs.. of softball games this weekend. Then Tuesday I'm going to Washington D.C. for 4 days. So yeah, at least you got some writing to read. I wanted to leave you with a chapter on here, and all my other stories. Well got to go write the other chapters, for other stories. 


	10. Secrets

Chp. 10-Secrets  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers:  
  
Malfoy vs Potter: glad you like my story.....here is the update!  
  
Celesta Malfoy: GLAD you ABSOLUTLY LOVE IT! Here is what happens....You find out now who is in the office when they walk in! D.C. was fun.....but I'm glad to be back! I would love to have wild hot passionate sex with Tom Felton too.....LOL, but that won't happen, so i imagine myself as Hermione in this story lol! WEll here is the story!  
  
RnB Diva Gurl: glad you like my story.......harry and ron might not find out.........  
  
captain psycho: here is the update you have been begging for!  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: YES....I LOVE CLIFFIES! Will you read after you find out who the person is?  
  
miarae: if you think it is too irritating then don't read it! I'm gonna keep writing like i am cause everybody else likes it, so sorry..........  
  
orliNkeira: glad you like it, thanks for the review.  
  
Elisha Curtis (shadowedrose2003 yahoo.com): here is some more for ya!  
  
KaylaMarie (babygirlbabygirlmsn.com): glad you like it, here is the next chapta for ya.  
  
slytherinmelter: no i don't go to highland prep school! y?  
  
DarkRaven-04: well here ya go, ya can find out who the mystery person is! Thanks for the review!  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: welll......i'm not telling you. lol thanks for the review.  
  
Applescm: thanks for the review and i will have fun!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the lips, and they went up to Dumbledore's office. They rode on the stairs and opened the door. Someone was sitting down, and Dumbledore was talking. Draco and Hermione broke apart, and moved away from each other.   
  
"Aaah Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. What can I do for you."  
  
The person sitting down turned around and looked at the two.  
  
Present Time:  
  
"Hello father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just talking to Dumbledore about some business matters."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy and I have argued non-stop, and want separate common rooms, and bathrooms, and to be away from each other," Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I can not do that. Either you get along, or one of you gives up your Head position."  
  
"I'm not giving mine up," Draco replied.  
  
"Nor am I!"  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you must get along, or at least not complain to me. If you have any more problems come to me, and we can try to sort them out. Come back tonight at 8, so we can talk this over more effectively. As you can see I'm busy at the moment."  
  
"Yes Professor," they both replied.  
  
Draco went through the door first, then Hermione. Hermione closed the door, and sighed a breathe of relief. They walked far away from each other as possible. They got to the common room, and closed the door.  
  
"Holy shit that was scary!"  
  
"Yeah I'm glad we broke apart Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah, otherwise your dad would have used Avada Kedavra right there on me!"  
  
"Probably...."  
  
"So we need to be there at 8. No more affection in public! Too risky. Especially since my dad was here."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Soooooo, now what?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"For crying out loud! Am I your sex slave?"  
  
"Yes......"  
  
"I guess!"  
  
"You know you love it too."  
  
"Well yea....."  
  
"So shut up and get over here."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Draco laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. Draco picked her up with one arm behind her knees, one behind her back. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his' neck.  
  
They acted just like a married couple. That night they went back to Dumbledore's office. He was there all alone.  
  
"Ok you know why I asked you here. We have found a place right outside of Hogsmeade. So if you ever get into trouble, then Hogwarts and I are right here. It has a charm on it, so no one can find it, unless the secret keeper tells them where it is. So you will need to pick a secret keeper."  
  
"Well Draco and I have decided we want you as our secret keeper. So it's like Harry's parents house?"  
  
"Well I'm honored to fill that position. Yes it is like Harry's parents house."  
  
Hermione shivered. That was freaky. She just hoped what happened to them didn't happen to her and Draco. But Dumbledore was their secret keeper. He would never tell.  
  
"What if the secret keeper dies? Just wondering."  
  
"Then the replacement secret keeper keeps your secret."  
  
"Ok, well what else is there to talk about."  
  
"Has Draco informed you about being a seer through dreams?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well those dreams you are having might not come true."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yes, but that means, that none of you can leave the house or do anything. If one person were to spot you or find out what's been going on, then all is lost."  
  
"So is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, make sure you keep your relationship secret. If someone finds out, then none of this will work."  
  
"Wellllll........"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy...."  
  
"I told Blaise Zabini about Hermione being pregnant."  
  
"And I told Ginny as well."  
  
"Alright, hopefully they don't squeal. You must not tell anyone else."  
  
"What if they do?"  
  
"Then we'll have to fake your deaths."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So how are we suppose to live, if we can never leave that house?"  
  
"Well the cupboards stock themselves with food all the time. You'll have everything you need there. And if you need anything else, then I will go get it for you. The main thing is not be seen, you can't keep in contact with anyone, not go outside, and not let anyone know you are together."  
  
"Alright Dumbledore. Are you done with Draco and I?"  
  
"Yes, if you have any questions, you are to come and talk to me."  
  
"Alright sir. Thank you so much."  
  
"Anything for you and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"We'll we better be going. Thank you so much again."  
  
"No problem Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione and Draco rose from their seats, and left the room. They walked through the corridors not saying a word. They were sad. They couldn't keep in touch with their friends. They couldn't go outside. They couldn't tell anyone anything. They couldn't show public affection.  
  
They reached the common room, and went into Hermione's room. They laid down, and Hermione hugged Draco to her. She started crying.   
  
"Hermione don't cry. Everything will be all right."  
  
"It's so depressing Draco. We can't do anything."  
  
"You can break it off with me, and you can do whatever you want...."  
  
"No were in this together Draco. I love you too much. I'd give up my life for you. I'd rather live cooped up without doing anything, then without you and free to do anything."  
  
"I feel the same way Hermione. I love you too much to give you up. I would give my life up for you and our baby."  
  
Draco smiled at her, and rubbed her belly. He leaned down and lifted her shirt up. He kissed her belly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Draco that tickles."  
  
"Sorry luv."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Draco went up and laid down beside Hermione. Hermione laid her head on his chest and breathed deeply.  
  
"Why is nothing fair for us? Why does everything happen to us? The only things I'm happy about are our baby, us being together, and staying together."  
  
"I'm happy about those things, so nothing else matters to me!"  
  
"I wish we were like other couples. Able to go about and show our love to everyone. Live in a normal house, not fearing for our lives. Our baby allowed to live a free life."  
  
"Well were not like other couples. We have a love that will never die."  
  
"Your right Draco. I love you so much. You know just the right thing to say to make me happy again."  
  
Hermione took her head off of Draco's chest, and laid it on the pillow. She was so tired. She needed to buy some clothes. Bigger ones so she could wear them when her stomach got bigger. She needed to talk to Dumbledore about getting bigger uniforms, and maybe a bigger cloak.  
  
"I need some sleep Draco. I'm so tired."  
  
"Alright Hermione. Your gonna be more tired when that baby comes along, and your stomach is huge!"  
  
"Yea, Yea!"  
  
"Night baby."  
  
"Night sweetie."  
  
Hermione fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamt about the baby she was gonna have. She saw herself in labor, with Draco by her side, holding her hand, urging her to push.   
  
She woke that morning late. She had been sleeping for a long time. Draco wasn't in bed. She heard the shower going. All of a sudden she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. She threw back the covers and rushed into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back and threw up in the toilet. She threw up 3 times, and leaned against the wall next to the toilet. Draco stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.   
  
Hermione flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth out.  
  
"You ok Hermione?"  
  
"Yea, just morning sickness."  
  
Draco kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair back.  
  
"I can't wait till our little girl is here. Then I'll be a daddy, and you'll be her mommy. We'll be one big happy family!"  
  
"Yea, but she isn't coming for awhile Draco."  
  
"Still, I at least have you for now!"  
  
"Once she comes, I'll have my guy and girl."  
  
"Once our baby comes, I'll have my two favorite girls by my side."  
  
"I thought Pansy was your favorite!"  
  
"That's disgusting Hermione!"  
  
"I know, but it's funny!"  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"You have a bad sense of humor....."  
  
"No you do honey bunny!"  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose up, "Yuck, that name is so stupid!"  
  
"You love it."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
Draco kissed her lightly, and went to his room to get dressed. Hermione went and got her uniform on. She pulled her cloak on and sat on the couch, waiting for Draco.  
  
He sure was taking long.....................  
  
Well you have to review to find out what's taking him so long. Hope you liked this chappie. I haven't been writing very long chapters for the last one, and this one isn't as long as most, but I'll update more often. And during the summer, which is one month away...........................................I'll update all the time! I can't wait till summer! 


	11. Pain

(Hermione's thoughts)  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers (sorry it took so long!):  
  
MANGA DEVIL ): thanks for the review, I just liked the title, and maybe will like it after the story is finished!  
  
corae ): thanks for saying that!  
  
SugaAngel86: well thanks for taking some time and reviewing, it means a lot. Well I guess I will shut up so then you can read, lol.  
  
Pina338: Well I guess you will find out soon enough.  
  
Soleil: well is a new chappie, but I am thinking about ending this in a couple more chapters.  
  
rea ): well sorry it took so long, here ya go. No he isn't pregnant, lol.  
  
Bride of Malfoy: here ya go…I will read your fic when I have time!  
  
miarae: well here is the next update, hope you like it.  
  
bite me biotch =p: well here is the update.  
  
kittin ): lol. Well here ya go.   
  
crystal-lies: you will just have to wait and see.  
  
captain psycho: well here ya go, sorry it took so long!   
  
Hogwarts-mania: Can't tell ya. Thanks.  
  
DarkRaven-04: Cliffies ROCK!  
  
DracoMalfoys Luver: hopefully this was worth your wait too!  
  
Babelicious: well thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
Applescm: here ya go. Thanks for your review!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Draco kissed her lightly, and went to his room to get dressed. Hermione went and got her uniform on. She pulled her cloak on and sat on the couch, waiting for Draco.  
  
He sure was taking long.....................  
  
NOW:  
  
Hermione waited a little while longer wondering what was going on with him.  
  
(I wonder if he is grooming himself,) Hermione giggled out loud.   
  
She walked quietly to Draco's bedroom and knocked. He didn't say anything, so Hermione pushed his door in and looked around. The first thing she saw was an open window. She looked around and Draco was nowhere.  
  
She called his name desperately. (When he didn't answer,) she fell to her knees and cried. (How could this happen. Why?)  
  
(Who would have done this to her?) She sat there and cried her heart out, her mind racing with all these questions. (Someone had to have kidnapped him.) Hermione cried herself to sleep hoping this was all a bad dream.  
  
Hermione woke up shivering a couple hours later. She looked around and burst into tears again. She was sitting her carrying his baby, and he was kidnapped. What was she going to do?  
  
Hermione went to the bathroom and washed her face to get rid of her red & puffy eyes. She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. She needed to inform him. While she was running she felt like she was in somebody else's body watching herself. Her mind wasn't with her anymore. She was spaced out.  
  
(Please let Draco be ok…)  
  
(If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do! How am I suppose to raise this baby by myself. She looks exactly like him, it would be heartbreaking seeing her all the time. I couldn't hold myself together probably.)  
  
"Lemon Drops," Hermione said out loud.  
  
(When did I get to Dumbledore's office?)  
  
She raced up the stairs and flung Dumbledore's door open.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I must speak to you!"  
  
"Alright what is it?"  
  
"Draco has been kidnapped!"  
  
"When, how, who?"  
  
"About 2 hours ago, the window was open, and I don't know!"  
  
Hermione breaks down into sobs again.  
  
"Please sit down so we can sort this out."  
  
Hermione nods and sits.  
  
(Where is Draco? God I miss him so much…..His lips on me, his arms touching my skin, burning it. The electricity I get from him……Now I'm left with nothing but his child and a broken heart. What if he is dead?)  
  
Hermione full out cries again.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yyyeesss proprofessor?"  
  
"We will find him, don't you worry!"  
  
(How can he say that? He has no idea where Draco is, so how will he find him? Maybe he will find a mangled body. No stop thinking bad things, Draco will be fine!)  
  
"So what do we have to do first?"  
  
"I think you should go get Professor Flitwick and have him scan the room for clues. Tell him I sent you."  
  
"Sure thing Professor!"  
  
Hermione walked out of there as fast as she could and ran to Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
(If I don't hurry the clues will have dissolved. I can't believe I was stupid enough to stay there and maybe ruin the only way I will find Draco.)  
  
"Professor Flitwick come quick!"  
  
"Alright Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione raced along the corridors with Professor Flitwick filling him quietly on the happenings.  
  
"That is simply awful Ms. Granger. This must be very hard on you."  
  
They reached the common room shortly and Hermione pointed to Draco's bedroom.  
  
Professor Flitwick walked in the room and shut the door.  
  
Hermione went over to the couch and laid down resting her head. This had been one hectic day. She shouldn't be under so much stress. You were suppose to make your life stress free when you were pregnant.  
  
After about half an hour of thinking and talking to herself Hermione heard a door open. She looked up and Professor Flitwick was walking out of Draco's room. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Well whoever kidnapped him did a very good job. They forced entry, Draco probably didn't even see them. There was more than one kidnapper. There was some blood, I will test it. I think it came from his face. That is all I know."  
  
"That is it?"  
  
"Oh hold on, I have got a strand of hair also that I will test and maybe it will tell me."  
  
"Well thank you professor."  
  
"Why don't you come down in an hour and I will tell you anything new I find out. Try to get some rest. You look awful Ms. Granger."  
  
"Ok thank you Professor."  
  
Hermione laid down on the couch again and fell asleep.  
  
She woke up screaming. She had seen Draco getting beat up by his father, and his father had killed him. She cried until her eyes couldn't cry anymore. She knew it was a nightmare but she had though it was real. It had felt so real. She remembered she had to go see Flitwick.  
  
Walking slowly down to Flitwick's office Hermione thought about possible kidnappers.  
  
(Lucius, Pansy, Lord Voldemort or some of his death eaters. It could be anyone.)  
  
Professor Flitwick's office door was open when she got there. She saw him writing something down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Professor Flitwick?"  
  
"Aah Hermione, I was hoping you would come soon. I have found some interesting information out for you. Please sit down."  
  
"Ok."  
  
(I hope this information will help us find Draco. I miss him so much. What if he is dead. He's the love of my life. I don't know if I can go on like this.)  
  
"Well the blood did indeed come from Draco's face. The hair is from Draco's father, Lucius. I don't know if that will help you. The blood I believe either came from his jaw, or nose."  
  
"Thanks Professor. Oh and where did you find that hair?"  
  
"On the windowsill."  
  
"Ok well thank you for all your help. Can I have the evidence?"  
  
"Sure Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione grabbed the evidence and raced up to Dumbledore's office again.  
  
(Maybe my dream was true, though I hope not. I have to tell Dumbledore all this information. I will go to Malfoy Manor if I must, to look for Draco. I would die for him. Maybe that is what it will take!)  
  
I know it isn't very long, but the next one will be longer, I promise, and sooner!!!!!!!   
  
WARNING: WE ARE GETTING NEAR THE END! 


	12. Reasons

(Hermione's Thoughts)

Chp. 12- Reasons

Thanks to the reviewers:  
Tinkbelle-You will see very soon. Yes I will do whatever I need to make this story the best I can. Hope you enjoy this.  
Malfoy vs Potter- glad u like it, sorry it took so long.  
litto-kitty- lol. I live cliffies. glad you love it.  
HuGs N KiSsEs 1411- maybe i will use that later on. well please keep reading lol.  
Edith- glad u love it. sorry it ook so long. well glad i can have people relate their life to my stories.  
i-love-hagrid-like-so-muc- sorry you have to critize it. maybe this is better. a lot of people like my writing as it is thank you very much!  
katie- thanks. i appreciate reviewers like you.  
soleil93- sorry...but I LOVE cliffies lol.  
Miss Manda- thank you very much for taking ur time to comment.  
miarae- ...i guess you will have to read.  
SugaAngel86- thanks. metropolitanrubbish- brilliant review...lol.  
D-daygirl- thanks for the positive feedback Lily Turner- i'm so sorry but my comp was messed up.

Last Time:  
"Ok well thank you for all your help. Can I have the evidence?"

"Sure Ms. Granger."

Hermione grabbed the evidence and raced up to Dumbledore's office again.

(Maybe my dream was true, though I hope not. I have to tell Dumbledore all this information. I will go to Malfoy Manor if I must, to look for Draco. I would die for him. Maybe that is what it will take!)

Now:  
Hermione got onto the spiraling staircase once again, and flung Dumbledore's door open.

"Professor!"

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Professor Flitwick found some blood and it came from Draco's face. Also Lucius' hair was on the windowsill, where the culprit entered."

"That is interesting," Dumbledore said and stroked his beard.

"So can we go to Malfoy Manor and rescue him?"

"Hermione, there are safety spells all around that house. We have to prepare for this. Promise me you won't go by yourself, and try to get him. I don't want you to die."

(Damn it! How did he know what I was thinking?)

"Fine! But if I think you guys are waiting too long, then I will go by myself."

"Oh and don't tell anyone else about you and Draco, or your baby. I think someone squealed."

"Not even Harry or Ron?"

"No, not even them."

"Alright."

"Also be careful, I think you should quit Quidditch, someone might hurt you."

"Ok, I was thinking about it. I will go tell Harry now," Hermione replied and got up to leave.

"Oh Ms. Granger, you are to take the day off tomorrow."

"All right Professor," Hermione said and opened the door.

"Ms. Ganger, we will find him!"

"Yes professor."

(You're not sure. I can't believe that, until I see him alive in front of my eyes.)

Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor common rooms. She needed to tell Harry about Quidditch, the sooner, the better. She walked into the common room, keeping her face down.

(I won't cry! I won't. I need to stop crying for the sake of my baby. Draco wouldn't want me to cry anyways. Be strong Hermione!)

Hermione looked up and saw Harry over by the fireplace, reading a book. She walked over to him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around and saw Hermione. It was unusual to see her here. Usually she was doing her own thing. Well this was good; he had some new plays for Quidditch to show her.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"I've got some bad news…"

"What?"

"I can't play Quidditch. You need to have a replacement chaser practice."

"I won't let you quit unless you have a good reason. So what is it? We need you Hermione."

"I can't tell you Harry, but believe me! It is good. I just can't play."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't let you quit."

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! I'M QUITTING, SO GET OVER IT! I CAN'T TELL YOU, SO GET OVER IT. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A GIT?"

Harry was hurt. How could she yell at him like that? He grabbed his book and walked towards the stairs to go to his dormitory.

"Harry come back, I'm sorry. You know, PMS, I get grumpy," Hermione said, and laughed lightly.

Harry walked on, ignoring her.

Hermione ran up to Harry. She stepped in front of him, and he walked around her. She grabbed his arm, and jerked him around.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have blown up at you. It's just that a lot is on my mind, and I'm pissed off about lots of things."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Hermione."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK LATER," Hermione yelled and started crying.

Hermione ran all the way back up to the Head common room. She raced into her room, and locked all the doors and windows. She flung herself on her bed, and cried.

(Why does everything bad happen to me? God can't I have one good day? If only I could find Draco, and have him back.)

Hermione fell asleep crying.

She woke up the next morning with a headache. She got up and felt sick, so she rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Hermione turned the shower on, and washed up. When she was done, she went into the common room, and lay on the couch. Hermione read her book, till her eyes hurt. She started crying.

"Damn it, stop crying Hermione," She said to herself out loud.

"Hermione, stop talking to yourself."

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny.

"Go away Ginny. I want to be alone."

"No, you need to be with someone."

"NO I don't."

"YES you do."

"Fine whatever."

Ginny sat down on the couch by Hermione.

"Why did you blow up at Harry?"

"Cause he was being a jerk."

"I think it's more than that."

"Well there's nothing else about it."

"Alright, but I still think there is."

"There is, but I can't tell you

"Why not?"

"I've told you too much already."

"Alright Hermione, I won't push."

"Thanks Ginny."

"SO what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I want to go to bed."

"Alright, do you want me to stay or leave?"

"Stay."

"Ok, let's go to bed."

Hermione walked to her bedroom, and let Ginny in first. Then she locked the doors, and windows again. She was going to take every precaution she could. She hopped in her bed, and fell right asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning, and got ready. She went to her classes, and finished her homework.

The rest of the night, she sat and thought about Draco.

(Is he all right? What if something did happen to him? What am I suppose to do?)

Hermione fell asleep, and dreamt about finding Draco, and having her baby. She turned over in her sleep and smiled.

Well there ya go. Not too much longer, but I wanted to get it out. Hopefully the next one is a lot longer. PLEASE R&R! 


	13. Wish Upon A Star

Chp. 13- Wish Upon A Star

Thanks to the reviewers:

Hogwarts-mania- It's ok...well hope you like the chapter.  
dArKENcURs3- thanks..well hope you like it...sorry it took so long.  
Malfoy vs Potter- Well sorry this one too so long too, but I've been busy...and I have to retype all my chappies...well hope you like it.  
iluvmichael- well glad you like it!  
MrsBMadden- yea I know...sniff sniff...well you shall see if he makes it or not!

gryffindorgirl10- well hope you like it!

Last Time:

Hermione fell asleep, and dreamt of finding Draco, and having her baby. She turned over in her sleep and smiled.

Now:

Hermione woke up, and looked at the other side of the bed, and not seeing anyone, she burst into tears.

"Oh Draco! Where are you?"

Just then Hermione heard a pouding at the common room door. She wiped her eyes, and got out of bed, and walked out to the common room, and opened the door.

Ginny was standing there by herself.

"Hermione...I talked with Harry and he forgives you for yelling at him. I told him a lot is going on."

"Thank you Ginny."

"No problem Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny hug each other.

"Well I think you should go somewhere Hermione."

Hermione nods her head, and walks back into her room and Ginny follows her. She opens her wardrove, and pulls out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She changes, and slips on some flip-flops.

"Ok let's go Ginny."

Ginny and Hermione walk outside, and make their way towards the lake. They sit and talk about some things. Hermione looks down, and can see her stomach is a little farther out than usual.

Hermione lies down on her back, and her and Ginny sit there and talk for a couple hours. Hermione hasn't hung out with her friends that much since her and Draco got together. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to complete the dare that she had gotten over the Summer from Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"So much has happened lately, and I'm really glad that you could be here through it all. I would be so lost without you right now."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could be here too."

"You're a true friend Ginny."

"So are you Hermione."

The two girls lie there, and just stare at all the other students. They don't need words right at the second...

The girls get up to leave after a couple hours...Ginny drops Hermione off at the head common room, and then after Hermione is sure Ginny is out of the area, she leaves, and heads towards Dumbledore's office. She needs to know a few things.

She steps onto the spiraling staircase, and waits till it comes up to the door. She knocks on the door, and opens it once Dumbledore says she may enter.

"Professor?"

"Aah Ms. Granger."

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if maybe you could give me a couple answers..."

"Of course I will answer whatever I know or whatever I feel you should know. Please take a seat."

Hermione sits down, and puts her hands on her lap. Dumbledore smiles at her, and nods his head for her to begin.

"When do you think that we will be able to rescue him?"

"I'm not sure Ms. Granger, but whenever we have everything figured out about how to get in and out of Malfoy Manor safely."

"You don't think his father would harm him do you?"

"I'm not to say, but I don't believe Lucius would hurt his own son."

"Are we still going into hiding onve we rescue Draco?"

"Yes you will go into hiding right after we rescue him, otherwise who knows what will happen."

"Do you think Draco will be alive once we find him?"

"There's a fifty-fifty cahnce that he won't be, but I'm leaning more towards him being alive."

"That's good. Umm...If Draco isn't alive...can we get Lucius thrown in Azkaban with the evidence we have?"

"Well the court would have to decide whether or not they will put him in Azkaban."

"I think that's all the questions I had professor..."

"Well if you ever have anymore, or just need someone to talk to, you can always come talk to me, no matter what time it is. I will keep you informed on what the order has found out, so you will know what is going on. We hope to have him back safe and sound by the end of this month."

"Thank you so much professor."

"No prblem Ms. Granger. Don't forget I will always be here..."

"I won't. Good-bye."

"Goodbye Ms. Granger. Hopefully I will see you soon, but not soon enough."

Hermione stands up and walks out of Dumbledore's office. She walks back down the stairs, and out into the corridor again.

(Why did Lucius have to take Draco away from me? I need him so much right now...I'm carrying his abby for crying out loud!)

Hermione walks back to her common room, and changes into some comfortable pants and a big t-shirt, and grabs a book and settles into bed, and reads for a couple hours. Finally she decides to turn in early, and closes her book, after putting a bookmark inside it to hold her place. Then she sets the book on her nightstand, and turns off the light, and looks out the window and sees a star.

Star Light,

Star Bright,

The first star I see tonight,

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

May I have my wish tonigh?

(I wish that we will find Draco safe, and sound.)

Hermione keeps onto her wish as she falls asleep, and doesn't wake all night.

Well that's it. I know it's short, but it's just the basic stuff that I thought maybe you would like to know. Please R & R!


	14. Back to Normal?

Chp. 14- Back to Normal?

Thanks to reviewers:

benji n draco r my hotties- well glad you like it...sorry it was sad.

Kayree- sorry i'm evil lol. well here's the update

The Hogwart's High Inquisitors- ok keep reading then...

Sofine1- i would cry too...thanks. here's more of the story.

Kerkera- ok!

Hogwarts-mania- thanks!

silverdragoneyes14- ok here it is then!

XxBlackRoses1606xX- if they find him...you have to read to find out everything! she can't stay in hogwarts because it's not safe...they could both get kidnapped...i think you'll like how it all works out though.

mimigirl- ok here's the chappie you want!

Last Time:

Hermione keeps onto her wish as she falls asleep, and doesn't wake all night.

Now:

When Hermione wakes up she looks up on the ceiling, not looking at the other side of the bed that she knows is empty.

She gets up and gets dressed. She looks into the mirror, and her belly is getting out there. Hermione slips her cloak on, and grabs her bag and slips it on. she makes sure she minds her stomach. She makes her way out to the common room, and downstairs to the Great Hall. She goes inside and sits next to Ginny, who is sitting next to Harry.

Harry smiles weakly at her and she smiles back. She eats some, and then makes her way to Transfiguration. All her classes go by fast, and she makes her way up to the common room. She goes inside and lays down on the couch. She falls asleep dreaming of Draco.

The next week goes by fast. As Hermione is laying on the couch reading, a owl comes in the window. Hermione grabs the letter and rips it open.

Hermione,

Come up to my office right away!

Dumbledore

Hermione throws her book down, and checks to make sure she had her wand in her cloak pocket. She races to Dumbledore's office. She steps on the revolving staircase, and once she reaches the landing, she throws the door open. Dumbledore is inside with members of the order. Inside is Tonks, McGonagall, and a couple others. She smiles at them.

"Hermione...we have figures out how to get into Malfoy Manor!"

"Well that's wonderful...when do we go?"

"We believe it would be safer for you to stay here..."

"But I want to rescue him..."

"Ms. Granger...please just believe me when I say it will be easier if you stay here."

"If you believe so Professor...so when are you guys going?"

"We'll be leaving tonight...I want you to stay here in my office while we are gone...if we successfully retrieve Draco, then you'll both go into hiding. I want you to go and pack your stuff now, and Draco's stuff, and then come to my office at 8:00 tonight."

"Ok professor."

"Well you better go pack now..."

Hermione rushes back to the Head common room, and rushes to her room. She opens her trunk, and then waves her wand at her wardrobe, and everything packs itself in the trunk. Then she waves her wand and her books, and all her make-up go into the trunk. She checks to makes sure she everything, and then closes and locks her trunk. She minimizes it, and sticks it into her pocket.

Then she goes into Draco's room, and waves her wand at his wardrobe, and his clothes fold themselves and fly into his trunk, then she grabs his books and throws them in there too. She goes through his desk and throws all that in there too. She makes sure she has everything from the bathroom as well, and then shuts his trunk and locks it too. She minimizes it and stuffs it in her pocket with her trunk. She checks their rooms, the bathroom, and the common room again to make sure she forgets nothing. She checks her watch and it's 7:45. She looks again at the place, and then races to Dumbledore's office with Draco and her trunks.

She gets onto the revolving staircase, and then opens the door. Dumbledore is inside, with the order members.

"Now Hermione, you are to stay here. I will lock the doors and windows, and only I know what the password is to get in...open the door for NO ONE!"

"Yes Professor..."

"Well we'll be off. I'll see you in awhile...make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks Professor, and good luck!"

Hermione hugs him, and whispers, "Thank you!"

"No problem Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore opens the door, and lets the order members out. He waves his wand and the windows lock themselves. He closes the door, and it locks. Hermione sits down in his chair, and prays they find Draco alive, and they all get out ok.

Hermione looks at the portraits and then bites her lip. She gets her trunk back out, and unminimizes it, and grabs Hogwarts: A History out, and then minimizes her trunk again. She reads for a couple hours when there is a knock on the door.

"Headmaster?"

It's Harry...but she can't open it for anyone. After awhile he leaves, and Hermione breathes again. She finishes reading the book, and reads it again. She checks her watch and it's 12:30...what is taking them so long? She starts to fall asleep when she hears the door open, and sees Dumbledore.

"Oh good you're back!"

Dumbledore steps aside, and Draco is standing there, supported by two order members. He's beaten up. Draco has got a black eye, and his jaw is bruised. He's got a bloody nose as well. He smiles once he sees Hermione. Hermione rushes up to him. She places her hand on his cheek. He leans into it.

"I stayed alive for you and our daughter Hermione!"

Draco passes out.

"Please take him to the infermery. Ms. Granger will be escorted by me up there after I talk with her. Please stay with him McGonagall."

McGonagall, and the other order members escort the passed out Draco up to the infermery.

"Well you can tell we found Draco...well he was in a cell in the dungeon. We arrested Lucius, and he's in Azkaban waiting his trail. Also we rounded up the otehr death eaters that were there and got them to Azkaban as well. Now as soon as Draco wakes up you'll be going into hiding. You guys can keep up your homework, and then you can still graduate."

"Thank you Professor. This means a lot to me...I don't know what I would do without Draco

"No problem Ms. Granger. Now let's go get up to Draco..."

Hermione and Dumbledore made their way upstairs to the inferemery. They get into the room, and the order members are surrounding Draco's bed. Hermione makes her way over to Draco, and kisses his forehead after sweeping his hair out of his face. Dumbledore dismisses the order members, and sits on a chair at the foot of Draco's bed.

"I'll keep watch tonight Ms. Granger...you should get sleep."

Hermione nods at him, and lays down next to Draco. She falls asleep in no time.

When Hermione wakes up, she sees Dumbledore smiling from his chair at her. She looks at Draco, who is starting to stir. He looks normal now. Madam Pomfrey had fixed him up as he was sleeping. Draco opens his eyes, and sees Hermione looking at him. He smiles and kisses her. She kisses him back and hugs him. They break apart.

"Well I'm glad you're awake now Draco...we better start to your hiding place. Please follow me."

Draco and Hermione get off the bed. They follow Dumbledore out of the castle. He leads them through Hogsmeade. They get to the edge, and see a white house. They walk to it and Dumbledore lets them inside.

"Now I'll be your secret keeper, and I promse never to tell...so if I die, then you'll need a replacement secret keeper. Now once I leave a invisible spell will be put on the house, and people will walk right through it. Now I'll visit you once a week, and if there's an emergency send an owl. Now the cupboards restock a lot. I believe that is everything...oh I'll bring your work once a week, and you can do it, and then give it back to me the following week, so you can both graduate."

"Thanks Dumbledore."

"No problem Ms. Granger! Anything for my students."

Dumbledore leaves them alone, and says a spell that turns the house invisible, and able ot walk through by anyone besides himself, Hermione, and Draco. They look at each other, and Hermione kisses Draco. They break apart after awhile.

Draco gets to his knees, and puts his head to Hermione's belly. Hermione places her hadn on his head, and smiles to herself.

"I can't wait till she's born!"

"Me either."

They look around the house, and then settle down on the couch.

"It's good to have you back Draco!"

"It's great to be back Hermione luv."

They kiss, and then fall asleep with Hermione on top of Draco, her head resting on his chest, and his arm around her waist.

Well that's it for now...We'll have about 3-6 chapters left in the story...I'm going to skip ahead to important parts. Please R & R! You didn't think I would kill Draco now did you? He's too hot and sexy to kill!


	15. Perfect

Chp. 15- Perfect

Thanks to reviewers:

-lil-miss-ditz-: thanks...you'll see what happens with lucius soon.

silverdragoneyes14: ok here's the update!

mimigirl: lol sorry it took so long...

ice-mage2: aww thanks!

GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: thanks i will.

cat-alike69: ok here it is.

greengrl: thanks xoxoxoxo

benji draco hot should be goths: thanks so much!

Cuteblndegoddess: i can't wait either lol.

Last Time:

They kiss, and then fall asleep with Hermione on top of Draco, her head resting on his chest, and his arms around her waist.

Now:

When Hermione wakes up it is morning. She looks down and sees a sleeping Draco.

She smiles to herself and kisses him softly on the lips.

After awhile he kisses her back. Hermione leans into Draco's hand that places itself on her cheek.

After a couple of minutes of kissing they break apart and Hermione starts crying.

Draco cups her face in his hands and rubs her tears away with his thumbs.

"I was so scared Draco...I thought I had lost you!"

Hermione lays down on his chest and continues sobbing. Draco just pulls her close and kisses her head, consoling her.

"Ssshhh Hermione. It's ok now...I'm not leaving you anymore!"

Draco lifts her head up and looks deep into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione, and I will never let anything happen to you or our daughter..."

"I know Draco...I love you too."

Hermione wipes her tears away and smiles at Draco.

"Shall we explore the house more luv?"

Hermione nods her head and slowly gets off Draco. He grabs her head and they look around. Thers is a big kitchen with everything they need. Then there is a bathroom with a shower, tub, sink, and a bunch of towels. Then there is a bedroom.

Hermione leads them inside the bedroom and pulls Draco down on the bed on top of her.

He's grinning like mad.

Draco nuzzles into Hermione's neck causing her to giggle.

He begins to kiss her neck, taking a couple nibbles, and licks. Hermione moans at the contact.

How she has missed Draco...

Hermione slides his shirt over his head, breaking his contact with her neck. She pulls him down rougly to her and kises him passionately. Draco nibbles on her bottom lip, asking for enterance.

She gladly allows him it and his tongue coaxs hers' out of her mouth.

Draco begins to take off her shirt, and then snaps her bra off. Hermione smiles against his lips.

Draco nibbles her earlobe and then kisses down her neck. Hermione plays with his hair as he makes his way down to her breasts. He takes her right breast in his mouth, and Hermione moans out.

"Oh gods Draco..."

He sucks on it while rubbing her left breast. Hermione arches her back slightly.

It feels so good, she thinks to herself.

Finally Draco kisses down her stomach and reaches the bottom of her pants. He unbuckles them and slides them off along with her knickers.

He kisses her inner thigh.

Hermione's breathing heavily now.

Draco grins and slowly kisses his way back up and kisses Hermione on the mouth softly.

Hermione reaches down and undoes his pants and slips them off.

She flips them over and kisses Draco's stomach. He groans, and Hermione feels him harden under her. She grins and makes her way to the top of his boxers after licking down his body.

She bites the boxers and pulls them down. Draco hardens more at her action.

She throws the boxers off the bed, and slowly climbs on top of Draco and slides on slowly.

Draco grins up at her, and places his hands on her hips pulling her down, crashing their hips against each other.

Hermione whimpers and slides off and on again, picking up speed.

"DRACOOOO!"

Draco groans as she moans out his name. He flips them over and slams into her.

Hermione digs her nails into his back.

Draco reaches down and nibbles on her earlobe, admitting a gasp and moan from Hermione.

After a couple more thrusts Draco cums inside Hermione and collapses against her.

Hermione kisses him softly and then breaks apart and stares into his eyes. Draco smiles up at her, and tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad to have you back Draco!"

"I'm glad to be back Hermione..."

Hermione starts crying again but this time it's tears of joy.

Draco pulls her on top of him and hugs her tight.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing...I'm just so happy to have you back...and that your safe and sound with me...sorry I'm just more emotional now that I'm pregnant."

"Don't apologize luv...it's ok..."

Hermione smiles down at Draco, then rolls off him and Draco kisses her stomach and caresses it. Hermione plays with his hair.

"You're getting so big already!"

"Don't remind me...I'll be as big as a blimp when it's the ninth month!"

"A very cute blimp..."

Draco smiles at her and kisses her softly on the lips.

Hermione smiles back and just lays there. She's been pregnant for a month already. Only eight more to go.

"You know Hermione...this baby is the best birthday gift you could ever have gave me!"

Hermione beams up at Draco and kisses him passionately.

"I'm glad it makes you happy...it's going to take me forever to take this extra weight off!"

Draco just laughs and kisses her stomach.

"Everything's so perfect now Hermione..."

Hermione nods her head and smiles back at Draco.

He was right...everything was so perfect, and that's just how she wanted it!

Well I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to put this in...I'll be skipping ahead to the baby's birth probably in the chapter after the next one...not sure...but I might have a sequel on the child growing up or going to Hogwarts...depending on how many reviews I get...


	16. First Time for Everything

Chp. 16- First Time for Everything

Thanks to Reviewers:

dudetts rock

berrybabe547

angelofsuicides

Vampire Angel of Death

greengrl

Adainya

silverdragoneyes14

STOOPiiD HANA

lovenotknown

gryffindorgirl10

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

darklord3535

inugurl25

Last Time:

He was right...everything was so perfect, and that's just how she wanted it!

Now:

Hermione just laid there while Draco kissed her stomach and stroked it lovingly.

"So what are we going to name her?"

Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"I haven't even though about it..."

"I've thought about it a bit...but I think we should probably wait till she's born Draco otherwise we might not like the name."

"Sounds good luv."

Draco kissed her stomach again and then fluttered his eyelashes against it.

"That tickles Draco!"

"Sorry luv."

Draco leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back, loving every minute of it.

She had her man back and she had his child on the way...nothing could get better.

"Well...how about some food Draco?"

Draco nodded at her and they got dressed and walked hand in hand down to the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know...anything is fine."

Hermione started grabbing out stuff to make spaghetti. She put some water in a kettle and let it boil while she looked over at Draco.

He was sitting at the table staring at her intently.

"Need some help?"

"No but thank you Draco."

Draco stood up and watched her as she cooked. He stepped behind her and pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck softly.

Hermione sighed and continued her cooking as Draco kissed her neck, taking a couple nibbles.

Finally she had finished the spaghetti and set it on the table.

Draco grinned at her.

"Looks wonderful luv!"

Hermione smiled at him and started eating. She was starving since she hadn't eaten in awhile.

Draco kept glancing at Hermione. She was a very good cook...which kind of surprised him.

Finally they finished up and Hermione washed the dishes up and snuggled up on the couch with Draco.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Um...I have something to ask you..."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. He seemed nervous.

"Ok ask me Draco."

Draco got off the couch onto one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket which got a gasp from Hermione.

"Hermione will you marry me," Draco asked her as he popped open the ring case.

Hermione just sat there gaping at him and then at the ring.

"Uh...yes Draco!"

Draco slide the ring on her finger and then kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back...this had to be the best moment in her life...

The person she loved had asked her to marry him!

Hermione pulled away slowly. Draco was grinning like mad at her.

"I'm so glad you said yes Hermione..."

Draco hugged her close.

"When did you get the ring?"

"It's a family heirloom...I've had it since the summer...because I was suppose to marry someone."

Hermione nodded her head and stared at the ring. It was gorgeous.

"It's so beautiful Draco."

It was a silver ring with a nice sized heart shaped diamond that had a 'M' engraved into it.

"So when do you want to get married luv?"

"Well I want to be married before we have the baby...but I want to get married with our friends."

"We can't do that luv...we'll just have to have Dumbledore marry us here."

Hermione nodded her head. She had always pictured a huge wedding though. Draco saw that she had sadness in her eyes.

Draco cupped her face in his hands.

"Hermione if you want we can get married now and then hold a big party later after we get out of hiding."

Hermione began to smile at the idea.

"That sounds great Draco!"

Draco laid on the couch and pulled Hermione down on top of him. He stroked her hair lovingly as Hermione looked at her ring.

"So how about next time Dumbledore comes?"

"Sounds great Draco!"

After awhile of just laying there they fell asleep with Draco's arm securly around his fiancee's waist.

Hermione was the first to wake. She looked down at her hand, making sure she actually had the ring, or if she had just been dreaming. She slowly lifted Draco's arm from around her and slowly got off of him.

She made her way into the kitchen and started making eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and toast.

All of a sudden when she was finishing cooking the eggs, arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She jumped and then turned around.

Draco was grinning sly at her.

"You scared me!"

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco leaned down and kissed her softly. Hermione pulled apart and turned the stove off and put all the food on the table.

"I know it's no house elves food...but it's breakfast."

Draco ate a bite of eggs and groaned slightly.

"Is it that bad?"

"Now it's wonderful!"

"Really," Hermione questioned and took a bite of eggs. He was right...they were really good.

"You know Hermione...you are a wonderful cook!"

Hermione blushed...Draco wasn't one that was big on compliments...so when he said something nice he really meant it.

"Thanks."

They finished eating in silence and Draco patted his stomach as Hermione gathered the dishes up and started to wash them.

"Want some help?"

"If you want you can dry them..."

Draco grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes, making sure they were no water spots on them. Hermione smiled over at him. At least he was willing to help.

They finished in no time and Hermione grabbed Hogwarts: A History and began to read it. Draco grabbed a book on Quidditch and they snuggled together as they read.

After a couple hours Hermione sighed.

"This is so boring...there is nothing to do."

"I know luv..."

Hermione got up and went up to their room. Her trunk was in her room. As she walked the hallway she saw another door that hadn't been there yesterday...

"Draco!"

Draco came rushing up the stairs.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...just there's another door that wasn't here before!"

Draco looked over at the door.

"Want to look?"

Hermione nodded her head and walked over to the door, with Draco behind her. She opened it slowly and opened her mouth with awe.

It was a nursery.

"Aww it's so cute!"

Draco smiled down at her.

Inside the walls were pink, and there was a white crib, changing table, rocking chair, and dresser.

There were stuffed animals in a pile next to the door and there were diapers, baby powder, and once Hermione looked in the dresser she saw there was little girl clothes inside.

Underneath the crib was a tote with blankets, medicine, baby washclothes and towels.

"Everything we need is here Draco."

"I know...the house must change to what the owners need, and since we're having a baby it must have added this room!"

Hermione nodded her head. She held up a little dress for a 3 month old.

"Look. Isn't this adorable?"

Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I suppose so..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so feminine!"

Hermione began to laugh.

"Of course it is...it's for a little baby girl!"

Draco wrinkled his nose again.

"You look so cute when you do that babe."

"Babe?"

"Well you always call me luv!"

"Yeah..."

"So you don't want me to call you babe," Hermione questioned with a pout.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"You can call me whatever you want...babe, Drakie, Drake, snookie, or whatever else."

Hermione beamed up at him.

"Snookie?"

Draco grinned back at her sheepishly.

"I shouldn't have brought that up..."

"Ok it will be between babe and Drakie."

Draco nodded his head and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion.

They were engaged and they had a child on the way...Hermione would never have thought that she would spend her life with Draco.

After a couple minutes they broke apart. Both looked a little flustered.

"So what do you think about the room?"

"It's very nice..."

"But it's too feminine?"

Draco nodded. Just then the walls turned a light blue.

"Wow...that's pretty cool."

Hermione was dreaming of what she would like the room to look like. She closed her eyes and pictured a white ceiling, baby blue colored walls with white clouds painted on, and chestnut colored furniture instead of the white.

She opened her eyes and she was greeted with the same picture she had conjured in her mind.

Draco looked around and smiled with approval.

"It's beautiful...I love it now."

Hermione smiled at him and sat in the rocking chair, rubbing her belly.

Draco was leaning in the doorway, watching his Hermione smiling down at her belly as she rubbed it.

She would be a wonderful mum...but what if he wasn't a good dad?

Hermione snapped her head up as if she had read his thoughts.

"You'll be a wonderful dad Draco!"

Draco looked at her with wonder. She was so perfect for him...he just wished he had realized it earlier!

Well it's longer than the others...I'm not sure really how many more chapters there will be...I'm figure there will be around 20 in this story...well please R & R to tell me if you liked it or not...I'm going to try and update every two weeks, so please comment on the story...


	17. Memories and Thoughts

Chp. 17- Memories and Thoughts

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl

Alenor

Yuki

wintersday

silverdragoneyes14

Greg The Grim Reaper

goldenlioness1102

-X-Nefertiri-X-

Last Time:

Hermione smiled at him and sat in the rocking chair, rubbing her belly.

Draco was leaning in the doorway, watching his Hermione smiling down at her belly as she rubbed it.

She would be a wonderful mum...but what if he wasn't a good dad?

Hermione snapped her head up as if she had read his thoughts.

"You'll be a wonderful dad Draco!"

Draco looked at her with wonder. She was so perfect for him...he just wished he had realized it earlier!

Present:

"Thanks luv. I'll be nothing compared to you though!"

"Don't say that Draco," Hermione replied and stood up.

She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"She's going to love you...just like I do!"

"I love you so much Hermione!"

"So what names have you been thinking of for our baby Draco?"

"Well I like the names Racheal, Riley, Jacqueline, Carmen, Sesaliey, Keyra, and a couple others."

"Those are pretty Draco."

"Thanks. So what were you thinking of for names?"

"Cyan, Gwenyth, Oaria, Maye, Makaya, and a couple others."

"I like those too."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait till she's born, and choose a name for her."

"Sounds good."

They kissed softly and then pulled apart. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm tired."

"Let's take a nap then sweetheart."

They walked over to their room after taking one last look at the nursery. Hermione laid down on the bed, and Draco laid down next to her. They snuggled close and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up and Draco wasn't next to her. She started freaking out, but then heard some music downstairs. Her heartbeat slowed slightly and she made her way downstairs. Draco was sitting on the couch listening to music. She went behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Draco groaned and glanced back at her. Hermione smiled at him and continued rubbing his neck and shoulders. After a couple minutes she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Thanks Hermione. I should be the one giving you a massage though."

"Well actually I still owed you a massage from the first time we slept together."

"Oh..."

Draco grinned at her as they both remembered that wonderful night.

"So do your feet hurt?"

"No...why?"

"I heard pregnant women's feet hurt alot since they're carrying so much extra weight. Also their backs. So whenever you need a massage just tell me. It's the least I can do since I am the one that got you pregnant."

"Aww thanks Draco."

Hermione kissed him lightly and Draco offered her his hand, and they stood up. He pulled her close and they started slow dancing.

"We did this that night too..."

"I remember when I couldn't touch you like I do now," Draco replied huskily into her ear and traced her inner thigh.

Hermione whimpered with pleasure at the contact.

"I love you so much Hermione. Don't you ever forget it!"

"I love you too Draco!"

Hermione pulled him closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

(My life is soooo perfect now. Draco is so perfect for me...I just wish I would have realized it sooner. To think that all this came from a dare Ginny gave me. I would have none of this if it wasn't for her...I'll have to thank her when we get out of hiding. I wouldn't even have considered having a relationship with Draco at all!)

Hermione smiled at the thought. If only Ginny had known what she was doing.

She wouldn't change the past for anything, because her future was going to be happy and full of love. She couldn't wait to have Draco's baby.

To take care of her, to feed her, to change her, to take pictures of her, and so much more.

It really was too bad though that no one would be here to see her give birth or see their daughter in her first couple months.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Who are going to be the child's godparents?"

"I think Blaise and Ginny should be our daughter's godparents."

"I think so too!"

"Good. Did you know that Blaise changes genders every week?"

"No wonder why the first time I saw him this year he was a girl...so does he like guys then? Or girls? Or both..."

"He only likes girls, but it's kinda hard to find girls that are ok with him changing genders. Most girls don't want to sleep with another girl, and Blaise isn't one on patience when it comes to shagging..."

"Oh I see...so that's why he was staring at my body that one day?"

"Err yeah. He has a habit of doing that. He thought you were the hottest fucking chick he'd ever seen before. Those are his exact words."

Hermione laughed as she remembered that day. Blaise had a good body whether a boy or a girl.

"So he was just pretending to like you?"

Draco nodded his head.

"He was disgusted by it actually."

Hermione laughed harder, and Draco burst out laughing as well.

"That's hilarious."

They sat down on the couch again. Hermione played with her ring. It really was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life.

"This is such a pretty ring Draco. I love it!"

"I'm glad. I'll write mother, and tell her everything once we get out of here. I hope my father gets the kiss soon."

Hermione looked taken aback a bit, but then remembered that Lucius almost killed Draco.

"Me too! I can't believe he actually beat you up. That's so vile!"

"It's my father we're talking about. He's vile..."

Hermione hugged Draco tight.

"Let's not talk about him right now."

Draco nodded.

"So what house do you think our child will be in?"

"I have no idea Hermione. Probably Ravenclaw, since she has such intelligent parents, but anything would be ok except for Hufflepuff!"

"Even Gryffindor?"

"Yes..."

"I don't really care...Hufflepuff would be a fine house. They're all nice in that house..."

"Too nice!"

"Oh Draco..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hermione went into the kitchen and cooked some pasta. Draco and her ate quickly and then went back up to the nursery. They looked through all the clothes. Hermione loved them all. There were dresses, skirts, t-shirts, tanktops, onesies, shorts, and more clothes. There were cute little tennis shoes, and dress shoes.

Hermione kept oohing and aahing over all the clothes. She even started crying at the end.

Draco rushed to her side.

"Just so happy Draco...nothing to worry about," Hermione replied and wiped her tears away.

They finally went to their room and fell asleep.

I know it's not that long, but that's all for now. Next chapter will be skipped ahead to their wedding. Hope you like it. Right now I have the story planned out to have 21 chapters, but if I change my mind and make it longer or shorter, I'll let you know! Please R & R so I know if it's good or not!


	18. Happy Day

Chp. 18- Happy Day

Author's Note: I will be skipping parts here and there. I don't think there will be a sequel. I think I'll just be ending with an epilogue. There is going to be 22 chapters to the story, including the epilogue.

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys mean the world to me!

Last Time:

"Just so happy Draco...nothing to worry about," Hermione replied and wiped her tears away.

They finally went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Now:

Dumbledore smiled as Hermione made her way down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. She had a wreath of baby's breath and red roses in her hair. The smile on her face was gigantic. Draco stood next to Dumbledore with the same big smile upon his face. She had a boquet of red roses in her hands. She reached them, and stood next to Draco. They faced Dumbledore.

"This is such a wonderful occassion. My top students joined together, in holy matrimony. I regret that everyone can't join in on this joyous celebration. Right...I suppose you want me to get on with the ceremony."

Hermione nodded her head slightly.

"Very well. Today we are here to join Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony. I have no objection at all, so we'll just skip that part."

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Malfoy."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione with passion. He nibbled on her lip, and gained enterance. Finally after a bit, they pulled apart and smiled at Dumbledore.

"I'm so happy that you guys are putting your differences behind you. You will make a wonderful couple. I can't wait till that little one comes into the world. She I suspect?"

"Yes sir," Hermione replied with pride.

"Wonderful. I bet that darling little girl will be a genius just like her parents. I can't wait till she comes to Hogwarts."

"Thank you for everything sir. It really means a lot to us."

"No problem Ms. Granger. Oh I'm sorry dear. I mean Mrs. Malfoy. I would do anything to keep my Head students from danger. Now, I better leave you two alone. I'm sure you'll want to get use to the idea of being married. Have a good day and see you next week. Remember to send me an owl if you need anything."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Dumbledore left through the door, leaving the married couple alone. They looked at each other before hugging.

"Hermione Malfoy...that certaintly has a ring to it," Hermione said and laughed lightly.

"Yes it does, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione kissed Draco. He kissed her back and lifted her up bridal style. She gasped in shock and started giggling.

"You always did know how to sweep me off my feet Draco."

He carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down carefully in the middle of the bed. He smiled down at her. He slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it off.

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled at him before pulling him down on top of her. They kissed happily, and Draco trailed kisses down her body. He snapped her bra off and then slipped her knickers off. He trailed kisses down her body, and pulled his tux off. He slipped his boxers off and slipped into Hermione.

She moaned out in pleasure at the feel of Draco inside her again. He went slow at first, picking up the speed as he went along. Hermione Malfoy threw her head back in pleasure. Draco took this moment to start kissing her neck.

"Gods I love you Hermione."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I love you too Draco."

They made love well into the afternoon. Afterwards they lay in bed, holding one another, talking about the future.

"Can you believe we are having a kid? A little girl?"

"No...it's almost a fairytale."

Draco remained silent after that.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco."

"You know when we were younger, and I called you that foul name?"

"Yeah Draco."

"I'm sorry for that. I was stupid and jealous."

"It's fine Draco. We've both grown up."

"I know, but still. I feel bad for what I said to you."

"Draco! We're married. If I hadn't forgiven you already, I wouldn't have even slept with you. Will you please stop bringing up the past? I just want to worry about the future, and be a happy family."

"Alright Hermione. Anything for you."

"Thank you Draco."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance for happiness."

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly.

"You better get some sleep sweetheart. The baby is wearing you out."

"You're right Draco. I have two to worry about now. Me and that precious baby girl of ours."

"And now I have three to worry about."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and yawned. She fell asleep almost instantly. Draco followed shortly after. They laid there, with hopes and dreams for their baby in their heads.

Well I'm leaving it there. They're finally married. Aren't you excited? Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I know it may be a little short, but I didn't know what else to write. I'm having trouble thinking of ideas, and that's one of the reasons that I'm doing an epilogue for the story. Next chapter will be of Gwenyth's birth.


	19. Little Bundle of Joy

Chp. 19- Little Bundle of Joy

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED OR READ! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL AND I LOVE YOU!

Last Time:

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly.

"You better get some sleep sweetheart. The baby is wearing you out."

"You're right Draco. I have two to worry about now. Me and that precious baby girl of ours."

"And now I have three to worry about."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and yawned. She fell asleep almost instantly. Draco followed shortly after. They laid there, with hopes and dreams for their baby in their heads.

Now:

"MOVE IT! WOMAN ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY!"

"Why don't you just stick a wide load sign on me? That would really get people out of the way."

"Really? I hadn't thought of that. That's a good idea."

Hermione glared at her husband as he ushered her to the front desk of St. Mungos. He failed to notice.

"Excuse me. My wife is about to have a baby."

"How far along is she?"

Draco just stared at her. He had no idea.

"My water just broke. He apparated us right here. He's a bit anxious."

"Name."

"Draco Malfoy."

The woman at the desk rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant your wife's name. She's the one having the baby, right?"

"Of course. Her name is Hermione Malfoy."

"I'll alert a Healer and they'll put you in a room."

She pushed a little button and within a couple seconds a Healer appeared.

"Hermione Malfoy. Water just broke."

Healer Jennifer nodded and summoned a wheelchair for Hermione. Hermione took a seat and the Healer pushed her down the hall to a private room. Draco followed next to Hermione, not leaving her side.

"Here we are. Do you want something for pain?"

"No thank you."

Draco lifted Hermione out of the wheelchair and laid her on the bed.

"I'm having a baby. I'm not disabled."

"Shh...I don't want you moving around."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll be attending to you today. My name is Jennifer. Here is a form to fill out, and I'll be back in a couple minutes to check on you. If you need me before that, then press this little button right there and I'll apparate right here. Any questions?"

"No. Thank you."

Draco was about to fill out the form when Hermione grabbed it and started to fill it out.

"Hey give that back."

"No. I need something to do."

"But..."

"But nothing Draco. Now if you want something to do, you can go get me some water and my book off my nightstand."

"You might go into labor though."

"Trust me...that's awhile off! I have at least 12 hours Draco."

He glared at her and apparated away. She smiled slightly and finished filling the form. The Healer arrived and took the form.

"I'm going to put a spell on you, so when it's almost time to give birth, I'll apparate right here. Alright?"

Hermione nodded her head. After that, the Healer disapparated. Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it at herself. Her clothes changed from jeans and a long sleeve to t-shirt and shorts. Finally Draco apparated back in the room with 5 books, 3 water bottles, and a bag of clothes.

Hermione just looked at him as he held the bag up with a smile and started laughing.

"What?"

"I'm not staying here all week! After I have the baby, they just have to do a few spells and then we can leave."

"Well I don't know anything about babies or hormonal women!"

Hermione grabbed her book from him and started reading.

"Do you need anything else?"

Hermione just glared at him and went back to reading. He pushed her book down.

"Hey!"

He started kissing her neck and then blowing on it. Hermione started laughing.

"Ok. Stop. I surrender."

Draco pulled back and smiled. He laid with her on the bed and they fell asleep together. Hermione woke up to a strong contraction. She had slept 10 hours. Draco was still asleep next to her. His hair was falling into his face and his cheeks had a slight flush to them. She smiled and pushed his hair out of his face. He leaned into her hand and slowly woke up.

"Hey babe."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok."

Draco kissed her on the lips. The Healer apparated in. She cleared her throat. They looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I see you are awake now. You have about two more hours till it'll be time to push. Alright?"

"Yes. Wonderful."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No, just some discomfort when I have a contraction, but it's fine."

"Alright well see you in a bit."

Hermione grabbed her book and read while she laid her head on Draco's chest. Finally the contractions were so close she just shut the book and concentrated on breathing. The Healer apparated.

"Well I'd say it's time to push."

Hermione nodded her head. Draco got off the bed and held her hand, and pushed her hair out of her face. The Healer waved her wand and a hospital gown appeared on Hermione. She got into position.

"Ok now push when you feel the next contraction."

Hermione started pushing when the next contraction started. After a couple contractions, she started screaming in pain and squeezing Draco's hand as hard as she could. He winced in pain but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to castrate you after I'm done giving birth! I don't know why I even let you near me if this was going to be the outcome."

"Because you love me and I love you. Also we're going to have a baby girl after this."

"Oh shut up!"

Draco huffed indignantly.

"Ok. One more push and her head will be out."

Hermione pushed hard and felt the baby's head pass through.

"One more push and she should be out. Now push hard on three. One, two, three."

Hermione pushed with all her strength and finally the baby slid out and started crying.

"There we are. A healthy baby girl!"

Jennifer waved her wand and the baby was clean and dressed. She was wrapped in a purple blanket and had a little pink hat on. She handed the baby to Hermione, who cuddled her in her arms. Draco sat next to her and stroked the baby's cheek.

"So what are you going to name her?"

Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Her name is Gwenyth Rachael Isabella Malfoy."

"Ok. Gwenyth Rachael Isabella Malfoy was born June 23rd at 10:29 a.m. at St. Mungos. I'll go enter this into the records. I'll be back to do a couple things and then you may leave."

Hermione handed their daughter to Draco. He looked apprehensive about holding her.

"You won't break her Draco. Just make sure you support her neck with one hand."

He held his daughter and looked at her with amazement. The baby started to cry a bit and Draco looked over at Hermione. She had her eyes closed. He cuddled the baby to his chest and she stopped crying as he patted her back. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and saw Draco with Gwen. She smiled.

"You're a natural Draco."

He smiled at her and handed the baby back. She opened her gown and started feeding Gwen. Draco stared at her with horror.

"What are you doing? Where's the bottle?"

"It's called breast-feeding Draco. There's studies that show that breast milk is better for babies."

"Isn't that weird though?"

"No it's perfectly normal. Weren't you breastfed as a child?"

"No. I was taken care of by a nanny."

"I see."

The Healer came back in.

"Alright. Mr. Malfoy would you please hold the baby."

Draco grabbed the baby and Hermione closed her gown.

"I'm just going to do a couple tests on you and Gwenyth to make sure nothing is wrong."

Hermione nodded her head. Jennifer waved her wand and the tip glowed pink. She waved her wand a different way and said something under her breath. Hermione's body glowed white.

"Well everything is fine with you. Now I'll check Gwenyth."

She waved her wand and the same thing happened to Gwen as it had to Hermione.

"Well you have a healthy baby girl. You may go home now. If you have any problems feel free to come back and ask for me. Have a nice day."

Healer Jennifer left them and Hermione waved her wand at herself. She had a pair of black yoga pants on and a pale blue t-shirt on. She stood up and grabbed Gwen from Draco.

"Ready?"

Draco picked the bag up and nodded at her. They apparated back to their house. Dumbledore was waiting there for them. He smiled.

"May I hold her?"

Hermione nodded her head and handed the baby over to him. He held her carefully.

"Well I can see she takes after both her parents. I can't wait to have her as a student, now that my two best ones are gone."

"Thank you sir."

"So what did you name her?"

"Gwenyth Rachael Isabella Malfoy."

"It's a beautiful name. Well I'll leave you three alone. You have some bonding to do I suppose. Plus you'll need some sleep. Don't forget to owl if you need anything."

"Sir, will you take a picture of us before you leave?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore took the camera from Draco. Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione held Gwen in her arms so you could see her face.

"Smile."

Draco and Hermione smiled at the camera and Dumbledore snapped the picture which appeared on the coffee table. Dumbledore grabbed it and looked at it.

In the picture Draco is looking down at Hermione with love in his eyes. Hermione looks up at him and kisses him softly before smiling at the camera again. He chuckles softly.

"Goodbye Dumbledore."

"Albus my dear."

Hermione smiled as she took Gwen back from her mentor. He left through the door, leaving the happy family alone.

I'm leaving it there. It's nice and long. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be of Gwen growing up some. I have three more chapters left to write and then I'm done with this story.


	20. Time Flies

Chp. 20- Time Flies

Thanks to the reviewers!

Last Time:

Draco and Hermione smile at the camera and Dumbledore snaps the picture which appears on the coffee table. Dumbledore grabs it and looks at it.

In the picture Draco is looking down at Hermione with love in his eyes. Hermione looks up at him and kisses him softly before smiling at the camera again. He chuckles softly.

"Goodbye Dumbledore."

"Albus my dear."

Hermione smiled as she took Gwen back from her mentor. He left through the door, leaving the happy family alone.

Now:

Hermione looked at the baby book. Gwenyth was already three months old. Time sure did fly. She looked at the picture of the day Draco and her had brought Gwen home from St. Mungos. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

Gwen had already held her head up, smiled at her parents, and cooed. Hermione made sure she kept track of everything Gwen did and then recorded it in her book. She would look back at this one day, wanting to know everything.

Just the other day Gwen even laughed a little bit. Hermione was thrilled at the progress Gwen was making. She got out of bed as she heard Gwen crying. She looked at Draco, who was sound asleep and smiled a bit.

Hermione opened the door and grabbed Gwen out of her crib. She sat in the rocking chair and pulled her t-shirt up and let Gwen eat. She rocked softly and hummed a lullably. After Gwen was done eating, Hermione burped her and put her back in her crib. She went right back to bed without a fuss. Hermione tucked the blanket around the baby and went back to her and Draco's bedroom. She put the baby book on the side table and turned her nightlight off. She laid her head back on the pillow and snuggled close to Draco, who instinctly put his arm around her even in his sleep. She smiled into his chest before falling asleep.

She woke up to Gwen crying at 8:00 in the morning. She got up and went to her. She changed her diaper and then feed her. Gwen looked up at her mother with amazement as she sucked softly. Her hair was in loose curls and bright blonde like her fathers'. After Gwenyth was done, she put her in a little pink dress and shifted her to her hip.

"Let's go get daddy. Shall we?"

Gwen cooed and clapped her hands. Hermione walked down the hall to their bedroom. Draco was still sleeping soundly. Hermione sat next to him and placed Gwen on his stomach. Draco felt the warmth and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Gwen's face with a smile, and smiled back at her.

"Hey Gwen. How's my girl?"

Gwen just smiled back at him. He held her and sat up, the bed sheets falling to his lap. His bare chest was in view. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey darling."

"Hello Draco. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"I think I'd like french toast and some scrambled eggs."

"Ok. I'll go make it now."

"Thank you Mione."

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before going downstairs and making breakfast for her and Draco. Just as she put the food on the table, Draco came down dressed with Gwenyth in his arms. Gwen was like a mini version of Draco except she was female. They looked so cute together.

Draco sat down and started eating. They finished their food and Hermione did the dishes quickly. She joined Draco and Gwen on the couch.

"So when do you want to get in touch with our friends again? Your father was given the kiss finally and it's safe for us now."

"I suppose we can tell Dumbledore to take the spell off the house and finally get back into the real world. Do you still want to live here or get another place?"

"I'd love to live here still, if that's alright with you."

"That is perfectly fine with me."

Hermione smiled.

"Gwen just turned 3 months old. Maybe it's time to get in touch with people. I miss my friends."

"Yeah I do too. Well we should talk to Dumbledore first. Let's owl him."

Draco grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note asking Dumbledore to come over. He sent it and two minutes later Dumbledore apparated inside.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes. We wanted to discuss taking the spell off the house and getting in touch with our friends. My father was given the kiss finally and we feel its safe to come out of hiding."

"If that is what you want, then by all means I will comply with it. Would you like another day to think about it before making your decision?"

They looked at each other before nodding their heads in unison.

"Owl me tomorrow with your answer."

Dumbledore waved goodbye and apparated to the edge of Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"I want to tell our friends," they said at the same time. They started laughing.

"We'll then that's what we'll do tomorrow. We'll write them nice long letters and send them after we talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione leaned against Draco's chest, and watched Gwen sleep against her chest. She sighed with contentment before slowly falling asleep. The next thing she remembered was being slowly shaken awake. She looked up and saw Draco holding a crying Gwen.

"She's hungry. I changed her diaper already."

Hermione grabbed her and let her feed. She yawned.

"How long did I sleep?"

"3 hours."

When Gwen was done eating she handed her back to Draco, who placed her in her crib. Draco came back down and sat behind Hermione. He started rubbing her shoulders. She groaned in pleasure.

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

"Draco!"

"What? I miss not spending that...extra time with you."

Hermione smiled back at him. She turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. He smirked up at her before slipping her t-shirt off and kissing down her neck. He kneaded her breasts and she moaned out loudly. He slipped her pants off and was pleased to find out she wasn't wearing any knickers. He felt himself harden at the sight of her naked body which he hadn't seen since Gwen's birth.

They were either too tired or taking care of Gwenyth to shag. He focused on task. Hermione was staring at him with love and desire in her eyes. Hermione pulled his t-shirt off and then undid his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Finally she slipped his boxers off quickly and slowly slid onto him. She moaned out in pleasure.

It had been so long since they had slept together, she couldn't help but think. He was nice and hard, and she slowly slid off and back on. She picked up speed quickly as Draco kissed her body and rubbed her.

Not long after they had started, she climaxed with Draco soon following afterwards. She collapsed against him, covered in sweat. She kissed him quickly before slipping off him.

They went upstairs and took a shower together before lying in bed and looking at their photo album full of pictures of them all. They had taken tons of pictures already and Gwen was only 3 months old.

Well I'm leaving it there. Two more chapters and my story will be complete! Aren't you excited? Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Next chapter is of them informing friends of everything going on, and getting back into the real world. Then the epilogue is after that!


	21. Finding Out Everything

Chp. 21- Finding Out Everything

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock!

Last Time:

Not long after they had started, she climaxed with Draco soon following afterwards. She collapsed against him, covered in sweat. She kissed him quickly before slipping off him.

They went upstairs and took a shower together before lying in bed and looking at their photo album full of pictures of them all. They had taken tons of pictures already and Gwen was only 3 months old.

Now:

Hermione woke up to Gwenyth crying. She slowly got up so she wouldn't wake Draco. She made her way to the nursery and picked Gwen out of her crib.

"It's ok sweetie. Mummy is here."

Gwen immediately stopped crying and reached for her mother's face. Hermione smiled and laughed. She walked over to the rocking chair and let Gwen nurse.

Gwen looked up at Hermione with her beautiful silver eyes. Hermione stroked Gwen's hair. It was so soft, just like Draco's. Finally Gwenyth had ate her fill and Hermione cuddled her close. She sang softly to her, and Gwen closed her eyes within moments and had fallen asleep.

Hermione placed her daughter back in her crib, and made her way back into her and Draco's bedroom. It was now 7 in the morning. She laid on top of the bed on her side, and stared over at Draco. He was still naked like she was, but only his chest was showing. His hair was falling into his closed eyes, and his chest rose and fell gracefully.

Draco Malfoy looked like an angel when he slept. Hermione traced her hand along his cheek and then along his lips. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and then ran her hand down his chest. He stirred slightly and Hermione grinned. Last night had been wonderful.

Maybe she should surprise him with a little morning sex. She pulled the covers away from him and stared at his body. She had seen it many time already but she still couldn't get over the fact that someone could look this perfect.

Hermione grinned wickedly to herself as she ran her hand down his length. He shifted in his sleep at her action. She grasped him firmly in her hand and slowly moved her hand up and down him, picking up speed. He became harder in her hand, and moaned out her name. She looked up as she continued, but he still had his eyes closed. He was probably having a naughty dream.

Finally she stopped when he was firm and he groaned.

Hermione moved down on the bed and slowly reached over and licked him. He jumped at the contact. Hermione smiled to herself. Making up her mind, she took him in her mouth and ran her tongue around his head. He moaned as Hermione bobbed her head up and down on him. She wasn't use to being this adventurous or bold, but she liked it.

She scraped her teeth lightly against him as she bobbed up and down. She could feel him about to climax. He was so close and suddenly he started to cum. She swallowed him and then looked up and saw he was finally awake. His eyes were glossed over as he stared at her.

Hermione removed her mouth from around him and smiled seductively at him.

"Hermione Malfoy...you naughty girl you..."

He pushed her down on the bed.

"Hello luv...sleep well?"

His eyes lit up at her comment.

"I did...but I was awoken by a beautiful girl giving me head..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes...I think I should return the favor now that I'm awake...what do you think?"

Draco didn't give her time to reply though as he started kissing down her body. He lightly raked his teeth over on of her nipples, and Hermione arched her back. He kissed down her stomach and then kissed her inner thighs. Hermione looked down and saw Draco's head in betwen her legs and she felt faint.

All of a sudden she felt something warm and wet inside her, stroking her. She moaned as his tongue massaged her.

She reached down and ran one hand through Draco's hair. He sucked on her quickly before licking at her again.

"Oh sweet Merlin!"

Hermione's hips thrust up when he licked her in just the right spot. Draco lapped at her quicker, knowing she was close. Hermione could feel herself about to climax. With one last lick, she felt herself orgasm and felt Draco's name slip out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her one hand in Draco's hair pushed his head closer to her. Her other hand had gripped the sheets in her fist and she arched her back as Draco continued to eat her. Even after her first orgasm passed, Draco still kept going. It didn't take her long before she climaxed again and moaned out Draco's name again.

Finally after her second climax, Draco started kissing up her body. Hermione was panting deeply and she could feel Draco poking her again. He kissed her on the lips, and Hermione could taste herself as his tongue stroked hers. She placed one of her hands on Draco's shoulder and the other trailed down till she had cupped his arse. She brought his hips crashing down to her's, effectively sinking him inside her. He growled into her mouth and she felt him shudder with pleasure.

"Hermione," he whispered into her mouth and pulled out and sank himself inside her again. He started off slowly.

Hermione couldn't stand him going so slow.

"Faster Draco," Hermione said and kissed down his jaw. He complied and picked up speed quickly. Hermione ran her hands along his broad shoulders before running them up and down his back. He hit just the right spot and Hermione felt herself dig her nails into his back.

"I'm sorry Draco," she replied as he continued to make love to her. He nibbled her earlobe in response.

"I...like...it...when...you're...rough," Draco said with each of his thrusts inside her. Hermione felt herself swoon and then pulled his body down to her's when she climaxed. Draco groaned as she contracted around him and spilled his seed inside her. He rested his head by her ear. As they both climaxed together, Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "I love you Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione brought his face to her's and kissed him roughly on the lips in response. Finally both of them were spent and Draco slumped down on top of Hermione. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Draco rolled them over so Hermione was on top, and he wasn't crushing her with his weight.

Draco reached one hand up and cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand. She leaned into it and sighed with satisfaction.

"Gods I love you too Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Did you check on Gwen lately?"

"Yes...I did right before you woke up. She was hungry and she went right back to sleep."

"Yes right before I woke up...mmm what a nice way to wake up as well."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was quite a turn on with you being so bold..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hmm...maybe I should do it more often."

Draco chuckled at this.

"Yes...you definitely should Mrs. Malfoy."

He kissed Hermione on the lips quickly.

"So should we owl Dumbledore now or wait?"

Hermione rolled off him and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I suppose we should write to him now Draco so when can get in touch with our friends then."

She went to get up but Draco held her close against his body. He groaned.

"Draco let me go."

"I don't want to," he said and held her tighter.

"You're the one that suggested it in the first place. Besides we can cuddle later if you want."

He sighed in defeat and unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Hermione got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later Draco joined her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She washed up quickly, then wrapped a towel around herself. She went through her wardrobe, but couldn't decide what to wear.

"Draco?"

She heard the shower shut off.

"Yes?"

"What should I wear?"

Draco appeared in the doorway with a towel slung lowly around his hips and his hair falling into his eyes.

"How about nothing?"

"Well I don't think Harry, Ron, or Ginny would appreciate that..."

He thought about it.

"No probably not, but Blaise would."

Hermione stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"What? He would."

"Do you always refer to Blaise as a boy?"

"No...but I'm not really sure which sex Blaise is right now...I lost track..."

Hermione laughed lightly.

"So do you think casual or dressy?"

"I would say somewhere in between."

Hermione looked in her closet before deciding on a dress. It was navy blue and silk. It had spaghetti straps and had a scoop neckline, dipping down to show off a tantalizing amount of cleavage. It hugged the upper half of her body and flowed out towards the bottom. It stopped a bit above her knees.

"How does this look?"

Draco looked her over and grinned.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Are you sure you don't want to stay here for awhile before we go see our friends?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him before she chuckled.

"Draco! Is that all you ever think about?"

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes...you know that better than anyone else."

"Get dressed Draco!"

He pouted as he looked through his clothes.

Hermione squeezed his arse. As she was leaving to go check on Gwen, she felt him swat her lightly on her arse. She giggled and walked along the hallway. She walked into the nursery and saw Gwen was up and on her stomach.

"Draco!"

Draco came running with his shirt open and in boxers.

"What? Is Gwen ok?"

Hermione could see the panic in his eyes.

"Gwen's fine but look. I laid her on her back and she's on her stomach now. She finally rolled over!"

"You scared me Hermione...I thought something was wrong."

Hermione turned to Draco and took in his appearance. She started to laugh but Draco glared daggers at her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry luv...I was just so excited that she rolled over on her tummy."

He sighed and kissed Hermione quickly, before going back to their bedroom. Hermione giggled lightly.

"I can hear you."

She burst out laughing and then quieted down. She picked Gwen up and smiled at her.

"Hi Gwen...how's my darling baby?"

Gwenyth cooed at her mother, talking happily. Hermione rubbed her nose against Gwen's, causing the baby to laugh and grab her mother's nose in her hand.

Hermione walked them back to their bedroom. Draco was in the bathroom fixing his hair.

Hermione laid Gwenyth down on the bed and stood over her. She tickled her softly, causing the baby to giggle loudly. Hermione reached down and undid Gwen's onesie. She slipped it off the baby and left her in just a diaper. Hermione leaned down and stared into Gwen's eyes.

They were such a beautiful color, like her father's. They held mystery within them and shone like moonlight. She heard someone clear their throat.

Hermione snapped her head up and looked over at Draco. He was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. Hermione felt her heart beat faster as she devoured his gorgeous body with her eyes.

Draco grinned at the response he was getting.

"I take it you like it..."

Hermione nodded and grinned at him.

"Draco...will you be a dear and watch Gwen while I finish getting ready?"

He nodded and walked over to her. She was still leaning over the baby, and felt Draco squeeze her arse as he stood next to her.

"Mmm...you know what Hermione?"

"What?"

"You've got a nice arse."

Hermione could feel herself blush slightly at his comment. Even though she was his wife and they had done it many times already, she still got a bit flushed at his comments.

"I love it when you get all flustered..."

Hermione stood up and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair out and then put some light make-up on. She went back into the bedroom and slid some black dress shoes on. They were strappy and about 3 inches high with a skinny heel.

Draco looked over and smiled at her. Hermione walked over to him, swinging her hips seductively. Draco's smile widened at her. Hermione grabbed Gwen from Draco.

She went back into Gwen's room, and laid her on the changing table. She changed her diaper quickly and then picked Gwen back up and rested her on her hip.

Hermione went over to Gwen's dresser and looked through it, trying to decide what to put on her.

"What should she wear Draco?"

Draco, who had followed Hermione, came up next to her.

"I think she should wear her hunter green dress."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's suppose to be for Christmas Draco."

"So? I think she would look good in it."

Hermione sighed before grabbing it out. The dress was hunter green and short sleeve. It contrasted against her pale skin and hair, making her look beautiful. Hermione slipped the dress on and ran her hand through Gwen's hair, fixing it.

"There. Gorgeous just like her father."

Draco smirked and kissed Hermione passionately. She kissed him back and picked Gwen up.

"Ok let's send Dumbledore an owl."

Hermione made her way downstairs. She handed Gwen to Draco and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore. She sent it with the owl and started making breakfast. They just finished eating when Dumbledore appeared in the door. Hermione picked the dishes up and waved her wand at them. They washed themselves.

"Hello Dumbledore."

"You wished to see me."

"Yes...We have decided to come out of hiding and get in touch with our friends."

Dumbledore smiled at the family of three.

"Alright. I'll remove the spell at once."

He waved his wand and then pocketed it.

"There you go. I will leave you alone then so you may contact your friends."

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore left with a smile. Hermione looked at Draco holding Gwen.

"Alright. Are we going to write first or just go to their houses?"

"Let's just go to their houses."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Ok so we have to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and who else?"

"I can just write to Pansy and Nott..."

"Alright."

Hermione smiled. She grabbed Gwen into her arms.

"You'll have to do side apparation with Gwen and I because we don't know where we are going."

Draco nodded and wrapped one of his arms around Hermione. He grabbed out his wand.

"Wait Draco."

Hermione rushed out of his arms and grabbed the baby book and albums. She shoved them into a bag and walked back over to Draco.

"Sorry...thought we should bring these with..."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around her again. He thought of the Zabini Mansion and apparated them.

They were inside the entrance hall.

"BLAISE!"

All of a sudden they heard someone running. Blaise appeared at the stairs. She was a girl this week.

"DRACO!"

She ran down the steps and hugged him tightly. Blaise looked over at Hermione and saw Gwen in her arms.

"Oh my god! She's soooo adorable. Can I hold her Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and handed Gwen over to Blaise. Blaise cradled the little girl in her arms.

"Where did you guys go? I was so worried when Draco disappeared and then you did Hermione."

"We had to hide Blaise. My dad took me and beat me up because he found out about us. Dumbledore and the Order rescued me and we went into hiding. We just came out of hiding a couple minutes ago."

"I'm so glad you guys are ok."

Blaise smiled at the baby, who smiled back.

"Blaise?"

Blaise looked up at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Draco and I discussed it before and we wanted you to be one of Gwen's godparents."

Blaise could feel tears come to her eyes.

"I accept. I can't believe I'm a godparent."

Blaise handed the baby over to Hermione again and laughed.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You'll have to come over more often now so I can get to know Gwen more. So what's her full name?"

"Gweynth Rachael Isabella Malfoy. She's exactly three months today."

Blaise cooed over at the baby.

"Blaise...I just want to thank you for helping Hermione and I get together..."

Blaise smiled at Draco.

"You're welcome...so I see everything is going well for you two. You're both glowing. Marriage and having a baby must do that to you."

"Blaise?"

Blaise looked up towards the stairs with a smile.

"Down in the entrance hall Gin!"

Hermione's curiousty peaked.

"Gin?"

All of a sudden Ginny Weasley appeared at the top of the stairs. Hermione stared up at her best friend.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny came rushing down the stairs. Hermione handed the baby to Draco and ran to meet Ginny. They threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly.

"Oh my god...I'm so glad you're alive. I thought you were dead."

Hermione started crying happily.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Draco's father had kidnapped him when I was pregnant and then the Order got him back and we went into hiding and couldn't contact anyone. I've missed you so much."

They pulled apart and Hermione wiped her eyes. She grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her over to where Draco stood holding Gwen. Ginny finally noticed the baby and gasped.

"Oh she's so cute! What's her name?"

"Gwenyth Rachael Isabella Malfoy. She's three months old. Do you want to hold her?"

Ginny nodded her head happily. Draco handed her the baby and took Hermione's hand in his. Ginny took in the rings and smiled.

"I see you're Mrs. Malfoy now...I'm so happy for you two."

"Hey Ginny..."

"Yes," Ginny replied as she cuddled Gwen, who smiled and cooed happily.

"Draco and I want you to be Gwen's godmother."

Ginny looked up from the baby and started crying happily.

"Oh thank you...That's so nice of you..."

"Well you are my best friend...So what are you doing here anyway?"

Hermione stared over at the year younger girl. She blushed and handed the baby back.

"Well you see..."

Blaise rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's waist. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You two are together?"

Ginny nodded and smiled at Blaise.

"Wow...that's wonderful. You make a cute couple..."

"Thanks Hermione."

"I'm glad you finally found someone that likes you Blaise..."

"Thanks Draco...yeah since I couldn't have Hermione...I just took her best friend."

Ginny swatted Blaise's shoulder. The older girl smirked back at her girlfriend.

"Should we tell them?"

Draco and Hermione looked confused at this.

"Tell us what?"

Blaise nodded at Ginny.

"Well Blaise and I have been together since you went in hiding pratically...well anyway we're pregnant!"

"Are you serious?"

Ginny nodded and ran her hand over her stomach.

"Yup. I'm about one month along."

"I am so happy for you two. You'll make wonderful parents."

"Thank you Hermione. Truth be told Blaise and I want what you and Draco have."

Hermione smiled over at Draco. She squeezed his hand.

"Yes...I think I shall keep him for awhile."

Draco glared playfully at her and squeezed her bum. She swatted his hand away and kissed him on the lips.

"So have you told Harry or Ron yet?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"They don't even know Draco and I dated...they're going to be furious. Did you tell them about you and Blaise and being pregnant?"

"Uhh not being pregnant, but about Blaise and I being together yes...they weren't exactly thrilled but I told them to bloody get over it."

Hermione laughed.

"Do you guys want to see Gwen's baby book and pictures we took the past three months?"

They nodded their heads. Blaise took them to a sitting room in the mansion. Hermione handed them the albums and baby book and they looked through them, oohing and aahing over stuff.

"God I can't get over how adorable she is."

Hermione smiled with pride.

"Well she looks exactly like her father," Hermione said and pinched Draco's cheek.

"Oww...what was that for?"

"I just can't get over how cute you are..."

Draco muttered something about bloody witches under his breathe and Hermione chuckled.

"I remember you saying something about witches this morning, but it wasn't bloody it was nau..."

Draco's hand muffled the rest of the sentence. He smiled.

"So what was this you were saying about witches Draco," Blaise questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing Blaise."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and then licked Draco's hand. He rubbed it on his pants and glared at her.

"I thought you liked it when I licked you," Hermione said.

"I do...just not there."

"Ok that is more than enough information," Blaise said and started to gag.

Ginny laughed and smacked her girlfriend on her arm to get her to stop.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we had better get going. We still have to see Harry and Ron."

"They'll be at the Burrow no doubt. Would you like us to come?"

"That would be great."

"Just be ready for all the hugging. Mum will be all over you. She took it hard when you were gone. She said it was like her child was dead."

Hermione smiled.

"What do you think Harry and Ron will do?"

"I have no clue...They tried attacking Blaise...he was a boy that week so they were going to beat him up. Draco you had better have your wand."

Draco grimaced. Hermione smiled over at him.

"I won't let them touch you...I'll step in the middle before they touch you...they won't hit me."

Draco grabbed Gwen in his arms.

"Draco I wouldn't hold Gwen when you get there. Best let me."

"I thought I could use her as a defense. They won't hit me with a baby in my arms."

Hermione grinned at this.

"If you want to then go ahead...but they might not even see her and jump you anyway."

Draco sighed and handed Gwen back to Hermione. They all got up and Hermione put the books back into her bag.

"Ok let's get going. Just stay behind me Draco and everything will be ok."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them to the Burrow after Ginny and Blaise apparated there. They all appeared in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was washing the dishes. She saw Ginny and Blaise and smiled. Then she saw Hermione. She wiped her hands and rushed over to her.

"Hermione! Oh thank god."

Hermione felt her second mother squeeze her to death. She looked down and saw a head of blonde hair. She pulled away and gasped.

"Meet Gwenyth Rachael Isabella Malfoy."

Molly smiled at the baby and then looked up.

"Did you say Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded her head. Just then Molly saw Draco standing behind Hermione. He looked very uncomfortable and avoided her eyes.

"So you had a baby with him?"

"Yes, and we're married."

"My word! I never would have expected this from you Hermione. But if you're happy with him then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Molly. It means so much to hear that from you. You were always like a second mother to me and I just want you to know that I am very happy with him and we're so in love."

Molly smiled at her. She went around Hermione and took Draco in her arms. Hermione saw his face and it was priceless. He was so shocked.

"You be good to her," Molly told Draco and then released him from her hug. She looked at Gwen again.

"Can I hold her," Molly questioned.

Hermione nodded. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Draco. He nodded his head as well. Hermione handed the baby to her and she held her gently.

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said and brushed some of Gwen's hair away from her eyes. Gwen grabbed some of Molly's hair that had come loose from her bun and tugged on it lightly. Molly laughed at the baby's action.

"So how old is she?"

"She is three months old. I was wondering if Harry and Ron were here."

Molly looked up at Hermione.

"Yes they're upstairs. Would you like me to call for them?"

Hermione breathed deeply before looking at Draco.

"You ready?"

Draco just stared at her. He shook his head no. She grabbed his hand and nodded her head at Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Harry would you come down here!"

There could be galloping heard and it sounded like a group of wild horses running down the stairs. The boys took in the crowded kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione.

"HERMIONE," the two boys yelled at the same time. They ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged them back.

"Hi you guys."

The trio pulled apart and stared at her.

"We thought you were dead!"

"No I was in hiding."

Just then the boys noticed a man standing behind Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Malfoy?"

Ron's face became very red and he started going towards Malfoy but as promised Hermione stood in his way.

"Move Mione."

"No Ron...leave my husband alone."

It took a bit for it to sink in. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"Did you just say husband?"

Hermione breathed deeply.

"Yes I did."

"You married Ferret?"

"Ron would you stop with the name calling? We are all adults here."

"When did you get married," Harry said and every looked at him.

"Just a couple months ago after we went into hiding. We were dating in seventh year for awhile. I'm sorry I never told you, and I was going to tell you but then we went into hiding and I couldn't contact anyone."

"Why did you go into hiding?"

"Because Draco's father had kidnapped him and then the Order went and got him. We didn't want to get killed or anything so we went into hiding. He must have found out about us somehow..."

"So you're married to him..."

"Yes..."

"Are you happy?"

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Extremely. I don't know what I would do without Draco or Gwen."

The boys looked puzzled at this.

"Gwen?"

Hermione blushed.

"Gwen is mine and Draco's daughter."

Harry and Ron's faces got red at this.

"DAUGHTER?"

Mrs. Weasley handed Gwen to Hermione. The boys finally saw the last occupant in the room that they had overlooked.

"Holy crap! So you fucked, got pregnant and then got married?"

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language young man."

"Sorry mum. How old is she?"

"Three months."

"So you were sleeping together at the beginning of the school year?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"We fell in love Ron!"

"I can't believe you kept this secret from Harry and I this whole time!"

"Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone when we found out. He didn't want anyone to know! I wanted to tell you both so bad but he said I musn't if I wanted the baby and I to stay safe."

"Gods this is a lot to take in Hermione!"

"I know...I feel so bad that you're just finding out now."

"I guess if you're happy, then I'm happy for you Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied and shifted Gwen to her hip so she could hug Harry.

She looked at Ron.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy for you too Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione hugged Ron as well. She stood next to Draco and nudged his side. He glared at her and she glared back. She leaned over to his ear.

"You better shake hands or no sex for a month," Hermione whispered and pulled her mouth away from his ear.

He glared at her one last time before stepping up to Harry and offering his hand. Harry stared from Draco to his hand.

"Truce Potter?"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand in his and shook it.

"Truce Malfoy."

Draco then offered his hand to Ron, who reluctantly shook it as well. Hermione beamed at this. Draco stood next to her again and took her free hand in his.

"Will you be staying for lunch?"

It was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence. Hermione looked at Draco.

"That would be lovely Mrs. Weasley," Draco replied and smiled at her.

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped at Draco being nice to anyone. Mrs. Weasley beamed and started cooking lunch. The six young adults went into the living room.

Draco pulled Hermione down on his lap in a chair, and took Gwen in his arms. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She laughed and grabbed her father's hair in her hands.

Harry and Ron watched Draco play with his daughter in amazement. Malfoy being nice to someone? It was so new and weird.

Hermione kissed Draco quickly and felt Gwen tug on her hair. She laughed and removed her hair from Gwen's grip.

"She loves grabbing people's hair."

Ginny and Blaise smiled and Harry and Ron just stared at the family of three.

Blaise and Ginny were whispering together. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Lunch is ready kids."

They all filed into the dining room. There were 8 seats right now around a table. Mrs. Weasley sat at the head of the table and Draco sat to her right. Hermione sat next to Draco and Harry was on her right. Then across from Draco was Blaise with Ginny next to him and Ron next to his little sister.

Everyone ate, making small talk. Hermione had Gwen on her lap and she started crying.

"Hey Ginny can I go to your room?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione made her way to Ginny's room.

"You must be hungry."

Hermione slid one of her straps down on her dress and bared her breast. She let Gwen nurse and stared around Ginny's room. Nothing had changed since Hermione had been there last time except she saw some pictures of Ginny and Blaise. Some of when Blaise was a boy and some when she was a girl.

Hermione smiled and looked down when Gwen stopped nursing. She had her eyes closed and Hermione pulled her dress back up. She made her way downstairs and sat at the table again.

Draco took Gwen from Hermione since he was done eating so she could eat. She smiled at him.

Finally after awhile they were all done eating. Hermione looked at Draco and saw he was staring at her.

"We have an announcement we'd like to make," Ginny said aloud.

Everyone looked over at her.

"We?"

"Yes...Blaise and I."

"What is it dear," Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

Blaise held Ginny's hand and smiled at her.

"Well I'm pregnant."

Everyone was shocked except for Draco and Hermione. They smiled at them.

"You're not even 17 Gin!"

"Yes I know that Ron..."

"I'm happy for you Ginny, even though it is a bit young to be pregnant..."

"Hermione was only a couple months older than I am now. I'm only a month pregnant. But Blaise and I are happy about it. We're going to talk to Dumbledore to see if Blaise can stay at Hogwarts with me and keep the baby there."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter.

"When are you going to tell your father and brothers?"

"I suppose the next time we get together as a family. You can tell dad if you want."

She nodded. Hermione decided she had kept Draco here long enough. He wasn't complaining but he had been wonderful.

"Well we had better be going now. Gwen's taking her nap so we should get her home. It was wonderful seeing all of you again and congratulations Ginny and Blaise. It's wonderful."

Hermione took turns hugging everyone. Blaise hugged Draco and then Ginny hugged him. He smiled at them both. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Draco in a hug and smiled at him.

"Thank you for lunch Mrs. Weasley. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome dear. You, Hermione, and Gwen are welcome anytime here. I hope to be seeing you again soon."

"I'm sure we'll be coming back soon. I want to thank you for accepting me and my daughter."

"Anyone Hermione loves is like a part of the family as well. See you again soon dear."

Draco smiled at her and waited for Hermione to finish saying goodbye. Finally she joined him back at his side and they joined hands. Hermione had Gwen in her other arm and she smiled at everyone before Draco apparated them back to their house.

They were in the living room. Hermione took Gwen up to her room and laid her in the crib. She made her way downstairs and saw Draco lying on the couch. He pulled her on top of him.

"Thank you for being so wonderful Draco. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem luv. I knew it was going to have to happen sooner or later if I was going to be with you."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Can you believe Ginny's pregnant?"

"No...I can't believe Blaise is with her and they're having a kid but they're happy and I think they'll be good together."

"Me too...I'm glad Ginny finally found someone."

"Yes...I'm glad Blaise found someone too...otherwise he might have tried to steal you away from me."

Hermione grinned.

"He could never steal me away from you. Remember I'm your naughty little witch," Hermione replied and winked at him.

Draco smirked at this.

"Yes you are and don't you forget it!"

He pushed her down on the couch and Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth.

THE END

Well that's it...this was my longest chapter by a lot! The epilogue is the next chapter and the story will be completely done with! I hope you enjoyed it because I know I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review! I love hearing what you think of my story.


	22. Epilogue

Chp. 22- Epilogue

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

Last Time:

"He could never steal me away from you. Remember I'm your naughty little witch," Hermione replied and winked at him.

Draco smirked at this.

"Yes you are and don't you forget it!"

He pushed her down on the couch and Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth.

THE END

Now:

Gwenyth stretched and looked over at the clock. It was 8:00 right now. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Today was the day she was going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She finished her shower and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a hunter green tanktop. She brushed her long hair out, and it shined. It was now down to the middle of her back, and was the exact same color as her father's.

Gwen put some lipgloss on and then slipped some black flip flops on. She checked her trunk to make sure she had everything and then closed it and locked it. She slipped her Hogwart's cloak on and went downstairs.

The family was already sitting around the table, her dad at the head of the table. Her mum was finishing cooking and smiled at her. Forrest and Naomi were sitting across the table, and Dominic was sitting next to her empty seat.

Gwen took her seat next to her father and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hello sweetie! So how do you feel on your big day?"

"I feel awesome dad...I've been waiting for this day forever!"

He smiled over at her and watched her mum cooking. He had a huge grin on his face and Gwen rolled her eyes.

Parents could be so embarrassing sometimes.

Her mum put the food on the table, and took her seat at the foot of the table. She smiled down at her husband.

Everyone grabbed some food and started eating. Her mum had made french toast, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. Gwen's all time favorite breakfast! She ate a lot and smiled at her mum.

"This is wonderful mum. Thanks."

"Well you're going to be gone for almost a year Gwen, so I wanted to make sure I cooked your favorite breakfast before you left. Your father and I are going to miss you so much! Aren't we Draco darling?"

"Yes of course! Our oldest is going to Hogwarts already...It seems like just yesterday she was a baby..."

"Dad!"

"Sorry Gwen."

Draco held his hands up and smiled sheepishly.

"Well we better get going or you'll be late for the train. Hurry up and get your shoes on kids!"

The three younger ones got their shoes on. Naomi needed some help with her shoes, and her father helped her. She hugged him and grabbed her cloak.

Gwen's mum waved her wand and Gwen's trunk came down the stairs and floated down onto the floor. She waved her wand again and the trunk was minituarized. Gwen picked it up and smiled at her mum.

"Thanks mum. Are we apparating?"

"Yes, I suppose we better, otherwise we'll be late. Draco, will you take Forrest and Dominic?"

Draco nodded his head and apparated to the train station. Hermione grabbed Gwen's hand and then Naomi's hand.

"Hold on tight Naomi."

Naomi gripped her mother's hand really tight and felt the pulling sensation and giggled.

The three girls appeared next to the three boys. Hermione left the kids with Draco and took Gwen onto the train, getting her settled in. She waved her wand at Gwen's trunk and it was back to its regular size. She grabbed her first born daughter's hand.

"Let's go say goodbye to everyone..."

Gwen nodded and made her way outside. She hugged her siblings and then hugged her dad.

"See you soon dad. I love you."

Gwen kissed her father's cheek and then hugged her mum, which was a difficult task, since she was six months pregnant.

"I wish I was going to be here when my brother is born..."

Her mum grinned at her.

"Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore and he'll allow you to come when I'm giving birth!"

"Oh that would be wonderful. I'll see you soon mum! I love you."

"I love you too Gwenyth. Don't forget to write us, and tell us what house you get in. Your father is rooting for Slytherin and I'm rooting for Gryffindor."

Gwen smiled and heard the whistle sound. She ran onto the train and looked out the window as the train started moving.

She waved until the train disappeared from sight.

Hermione looked over at her husband. He was holding their four year old daughter, Naomi Makaya Malfoy. Their nine year old boy, Dominic Kaleb Malfoy, was standing between his mum and dad. Their six year old son, Forrest Christopher Malfoy was standing on the other side of Hermione. She patted her belly, that was quite big for the fetus only being six months. They were having a boy, and already decided on the name Adison Jakob Nicholas Malfoy.

Draco looked over at his wife and pulled her close to him. They sighed with happiness.

They had the perfect family.

Later that night they got a owl from Gwen.

She had gotten into Gryffindor, despite her father's rooting for Slytherin. Hermione earned a weird look from her husband that night as she danced around happily while she was six months pregnant.

He rolled his eyes before kissing her passionately.

Well that's the end of the story...I hope you liked it! It was fun writing it and I can't believe it's finally over. There will be no sequel and no more will ever be written to this story! Well please review! I would love to hear from everyone!


End file.
